Everlasting Love
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn, Bella's little sister comes to live with her and the Cullens. One Cullen has finally found his mate, Bella's sister. But there's only one problem standing in their way... Tanya. The Denalis and the Cullens made a deal, if he didn't have a mate by February 12th, his marriage to Tanya would be activated. Carlisle/OC Full Summary inside. Please read!
1. Welcome Home

Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn, Bella's little sister comes to live with her and the Cullens. One Cullen has finally found his mate, Bella's sister. But there's only one problem standing in their way... Tanya. The Denalis and the Cullens made a deal, if he didn't have a mate by February 12th, his marriage to Tanya would be activated. Will he marry Tanya, or will he finally let Annabelle know how he feels about her? Will Bella and Charlie agree about letting her be with him? Or will they be yet another obstacle in their relationship? Follow Carlisle and Annabelle through the ups and downs of their relationship! Lots of Fluff, Romance, and sad moments, but it'll all be worth a read! Carlisle/OC

a/n

Hi, I'm back! With a new story! Yes, this one's a complete opposite from the last one. But this just popped into my head, one day in English, so I had to start writing it. I didn't think anything would come of it. Wow, was I wrong. Already has four chapters!

For Clarification: Annabelle's nickname will be JellyBellie, unless anyone gives me a great idea.

Disclaimer: After the last story, I was notified, that I still don't own Twilight.

The rain ran down the sides of the windows as Charlie drove us home. I was back in Forks. Hurray for me, right? Wrong. I detested this place just as much as my older sister Bella did. She loves it now. She's been married for seven years now. To a very attractive man named Edward Cullen. And they have a daughter named Renesmee. I've kept millions of secrets in my lifetime. So it really was no surprise when she had told me that Edward and his entire family were vampires.

At first I'd freaked out about the whole thing, because hey, vampires. Bloodsucking demons that were probably descendants of Dracula himself. But then she told me that they were a different kind of vampire. Stregoni Benefici. I had to do my research on them, and found out exactly what they were, and what they were capable of.

She and I had kept in contact via Skype and Facebook. Over time, the Cullens had added me as a contact. Emmett always posted funny things on my wall. My friends back home would gush over how adorable he was. The only time I had actually met them all was at Bella's wedding. Rosalie had taken to me rather quickly. I was just entering my last year of elementary school. She had been the one to help me get ready while my Mom gushed and cried over my older sister. I was saved from the powerful Pixie, Alice, so it was quiet while I got ready.

I remembered everything so clearly from that day. Every sound, every word that was spoken. Every feeling, every touch. It was hard to believe it has already been seven years. More than anything, I missed one person just as much as my sister. He's been in my thoughts, and dreams for a long time. And it certainly didn't help that he was on my friends list and contacts on Skype!

And worst of all, I have a crush on him. You'd think that I would have gotten over my childhood crush by now. Moved on to another guy. Wrong! I still have a crush on him. When my friends asked me what my dream guy was, I'd describe him. Sweet, kind, loving, caring godlike Carlisle Cullen. They'd smile, and say, "That kind of guy just doesn't exist, Belle!" I'd just smile and shake my head.

Because I knew he did exist. He was one-hundred percent perfection, in my eyes at least. I always dreamed of him. Without fail every night I'd see his perfect angel's face, with those golden eyes and perfect smile. His face was the only one that I knew so well. I would never forget it.

And now here I was back home with my father, hopefully I'd run in to him… but I wonder. Will he still remember me? "Belle?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to my Dad who had parked in front of the small house I sort of missed. "Yeah?" "We're here." I laughed. "i know, Dad. Let's go." We got out and were quickly soaked by the sheeting rain. We grabbed my few bags from the trunk and dashed to the porch. Dad unlocked the door, and we walked in, dripping wet.

Normally, I wouldn't've cared because it was just Dad and I, but to my mortal embarrassment, the lights flicked on, and there was a loud chorus of, "Welcome home!" i was definitely not expecting that one! My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak for a moment. I looked around, and I saw my sister bouncing in place. "Thank you." I said, still shocked. My sister was the first to grab me and squeeze me in a tight hug.

"Oh, Annabelle. I missed you so much! I'm glad you're finally home!" She kissed my cheek, and hugged me tighter. "I missed you too, Bells." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric of her blue sweater. She stepped back and looked me over. "Aside from your rumpled, wet clothes, you look beautiful." She said with a warm smile. "Thank you. You look beautiful too, Bells." She smiled and stepped aside. Next, came her husband Edward.

"Annabelle! How are you, little munchkin"? he asked. I grinned up at my big brother. "First off, Edward, I am not a munchkin. Second of all, I'm doing just fine. How about you?" He grinned back. "I'm doing just peachy. I missed you." He hugged me, ruffling my hair as he did so. "Move it, Eddiekins, it's my turn!" a booming voice said from behind Edward. Edward chuckled and stepped aside.

Emmett swooped forward and grabbed me, spinning me around in circles. "I missed you Bellerina!" I laughed. "I ... can't ... breathe." I said, grinning. Emmett loosened his grip. "Oops, sorry kid. How is my favorite little sister-in-law?" "She's doing good, but she's a little shaken because her older brother-in-law spun her around like a ragdoll." I said, smiling up at him. He just laughed his famous booming laugh and stepped aside for Rosalie.

"My God, just look at you! You're so beautiful, sweetheart. How are you?" Rosalie said as she hugged me. Her blonde hair brushing against my cheek. "I'm doing great. I missed you all so much. I'm glad I came home." "I'm happy you're home, Annabelle. We can go on shopping trips with Alice if you want. Movie nights with Bella and Nessie. This is going to be fun!" I nodded. "It sure will be." "Well! I hope you love shopping! Because your first shopping spree is Saturday!" Alice said dancing up beside Rose.

"Ali!" I said throwing myself into her arms. "I missed you too, girl. Are you excited for shopping! Just imagine all the shoes, dresses, all that!" I smiled, "i can't wait." "Well, look who sprouted up to be taller than her Aunt!" Jasper said coming over to join us. He had a huge grin on his face. "Shut up, Jazz. You know you love my fun-sized self." He smiled down at Alice before turning back to me. "How are you, Lil Missy?" i smiled at the nickname he'd given me when I had come for the wedding.

"Doing good, Jazz. And you?" "Doing just fine." "Hey! You're finally here!" a girl with bronze hair, and brown eyes ran up to me, with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessa. How are you? It's so great to finally meet you. We're going to have so much fun together! Can you believe we'll both be attending the same school and have all our classes together? Isn't that just so exciting?" I could see why Bella had tried keeping Nessie away from Alice when she was growing up. She was now twice as hyper as she was.

"I can't wait." I said hugging her. "And Renesmee?" "Yeah?" "Don't call me Aunt. Makes me feel old, okay?" "Got it." "Hey guys. You didn't think I forgot to come, did you?" I looked up and saw Jacob Black coming toward us with Seth Clearwater. "Hi Jake, Seth!" I said, running over to greet them. "Hey kid. Look at you. You're half as tall as I am." Jacob said giving me a hug. "Glad to know I'm finally half your size." I said laughing. "At least you don't need to eat four plates of food to keep your muscle." Seth said grinning.

"Don't talk, Seth. You eat that much too." Jacob said punching Seth on the shoulder. "Carlisle says that's not healthy, you big lug." Bella said looking sternly at them, which caused us all to laugh. I smiled at the mention of Carlisle's name. Again, I got that feeling. The one where I wondered if he even remembered who I was. Edward seemed to have heard that, because he turned to me, and nodded.

Does he remember me? I asked him in my head. He nodded with a smile. I sighed with relief. "We're all here because we have a party going on at our house. So, Rose, Alice and I are going to march you up those stairs, and change you out of your wet clothes, okay?" "You got it, sister dearest." I said. "My room's ready for her," Leah said coming down the stairs. "And welcome back, Annabelle. I missed you, you little weirdo." I hugged her, and smiled. "Hey, you know I'm the only one who could've eaten that whole cake with tacos at once without Seth's help."

"She did what?" Bella asked. "When you and Edward left for your honeymoon, we had an eating contest. Your sister beat Seth by a mile!" Leah gloated. Bella smiled. "Of course. I taught her well. Now come on, Sis. We don't need you catching a cold." I followed her up the familiar staircase to what used to be Bella's room. There was already an outfit laid out on the bed.

"Go on. Put it on. You can thank me later." Alice said from the doorway. "You didn't have to get me anything guys. Really you-" "Just shut up and put it on, kid." Bella said thrusting the set of clothes into my hands. I sighed and did what I was told. It was a blue silk skirt that went down to just above my knee, with a pretty white silk blouse to match. When I walked out, Rosalie smiled.

"Perfect, sit. Hair time." "Hair time?" i asked. "Yeah. You didn't think that I would let you walk out of here with frizzy hair, did you?" I shook my head. Alice came in with a huge purple sparkly totebag. "Let's get to it, Bella, do makeup!"

One painful hour later, my hair and makeup were finished. "Perfect. You'd knock any guy off their feet thanks to us. Take a look!" Rose said handing me a mirror. I had to admit I did look pretty good. I smiled and handed it back to her. Before I could even stand up, Alice thrust a shoe box at me. "The outfit isn't complete until you have shoes. I hope you love them." I lifted the lid off the box and gasped. Blue pumps! I'd never seen them before. I jumped up and hugged them all, while I squealed. "I love them! Thank you!" "You're welcome. Put them on. We've gotta go!" Alice said.

I slipped them on and stood. "Beautiful. Now come on. Party time!" Rose said. I stood and followed her out the door and down the stairs. "Oh, look at you!" Edward said, smiling at me. "Rosalie knows how to dress to impress." Jasper added. "I know I'm good. Now, everyone in to the cars." Just before I stepped out the door, Rose handed me a blue umbrella. "Ready?" I nodded. We ran out in to the rain and in to a silver Volvo.

Edward pulled out and headed down the road toward his home. I noticed a small fleet of cars following us. With the Cullens, especially Alice, you never knew what to expect at celebrations. I looked out the window as we drove to their house. I didn't like the rain, but I could endure it. When we got to the big white house, I saw streamers hanging from the pillars and white lights strung all throughout the big trees that surrounded the house. A big banner read: WELCOME HOME ANNABELLE!

They sure didn't do things halfway. When everyone else was out of the car, Edward turned to me. "Someone has been waiting a long time to see you. Go on inside and up the stairs to the second floor." "Why? Who?" I asked, my hand on the door handle. "You haven't seen him yet. Go on." Edward said, nudging my shoulder with his. "Fine." I said. I opened the door and slid out of the car.

I walked up the porch steps, and through the door. Bella winked at me as I passed her on my way up the stairs. I made it up to the second floor and stopped at the landing. What if he didn't feel the same about me? What if he just thought of me as, Bella's little sister? Would he even remember who I was? All these questions made my head spin. So much so, that I didn't see someone walking toward me from down the hall. When I looked up, I forgot everything I was worried about. He was still as beautiful as I remembered. Now that I thought about it though, he was even more than beautiful. He was still better looking than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was by no means ugly. He was flawless and perfect. His eyes were the same beautiful shade of gold.

He had a smile on his face when he finally stopped a few steps in front of me.

"Hi." I said quietly. I suddenly felt shy. I mean, why shouldn't I? This is Carlisle Cullen we're talking about! I wish my friends from Phoenix could be here. Then they'd see that the guy I'd always described was real. He seemed to sense that I was nervous. He smiled at me, "Hello there. I see you grew about a foot sense the last time I saw you. Impressive. I guess you won't turn out like Alice after all." I laughed, the nervousness suddenly gone. "You still remember that?" I asked. "Of course I do, I measured you before you left, remember?" I smiled remembering how he'd made me stand against a wall while he used a tape measure to see how tall I was.

"Do you still have that piece of string?" I asked. "In the bottom right drawer. Right where you left it." I smiled, "I can't believe you still have it!" "Well if you like, I can show it to you. Maybe we can measure you again." He said with a gentle smile. "I'd love that." I said, looking up at him. "Well let's get started." "Okay. Where to, Doc?" I asked.

"Wait just a minute there!" Bella shouted from the living room. She ran up the stairs and came to a halt next to me. "Before you go and get all re-acquainted and stuff, I'd just like to let you know that you'll be living here." I looked at her and then at Carlisle, then back at her. "You're kidding, right?" She laughed, "No I'm not. Dad and Carlisle already discussed this"." I looked at Carlisle, glaring at him playfully. "And you could have told me, Carlisle."

He smiled back at me. "My apologies to you, Annabelle. But you should have asked. I would have told you." Bella smiled, "You go and see your piece of string. I'll show you your room later. Go and have fun." "I will, I know I'll definitely be safe, right Carlisle?" I asked."Yes you'll be perfectly fine." Bella nodded and left me alone with Carlisle who smiled and said, "Shall we?" I followed him down the hall and in to his study. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. "Okay." I sat on the floor in front of his desk and pulled the drawer open. I smiled. There, in the middle of the drawer sat both the tape measure, and the piece of string that he'd cut to be the same size as I'd been seven years ago.

I pulled them both out with a huge smile. "Alright, where do I stand this time?" I asked getting up off the ground. He chuckled. "Same place as last time. But please, do be careful. You did have an enormous growth spurt. Let's make sure your head doesn't hit the roof." I laughed and went over and stood next to the huge bookshelf that held new and ancient books, all alphabetically organized.

I stood perfectly still as Carlisle began the measuring process. Emmett wandered in to watch. "I bet," Emmet said, in a deep game show host voice, "That she is approximately a foot and a half foot taller than Alice." "Now Emmett," Carlisle said as he straightened back up, running the tape measure up to the top of my head, "Don't get carried away."

"Why not? I mean, just look at her. You could fit like two Alice's in her." "What is that supposed to mean, Emmett?" I asked. "I mean, stak two Alices on top of each other, and they'd be like the same height as you." He explained, a lopsided smile on his face. Carlisle looked at the tape measure and then at me. He straightened out the piece of string, and smiled. "Emmett, I hate to disappoint you, but she's only 5/5. That makes her a foot and three inches taller than Alice.

I laughed. "Darn! Glad I didn't bet a grand on this. Well, there's always next time! I still have a bet with Jasper that I have yet to win." As he said this, he looked at Carlisle, and winked. "You know,, you seriously need to get in to the betting business Carlisle. You would win millions!" Emmett said.

"No thank you Emmett. This is the thirtieth time that you've told me this in the past week. Thank you for offering though." I laughed and moved away from the wall. "So, how many inches have I grown since I last saw you, Doctor Cullen?" I asked, with a smile. "Well, Ms. Swan, in the past seven years, you've grown approximately a foot and six inches." "Really?" I asked. "Yes. You are going to be tall. I can guarantee you'll probably reach six feet by next August. But if you don't it's okay."

"Thank you. So, are we cutting another piece of string for this one?" I asked. "Sure. Let me go get—" "Here you go!" Alice said handing a ball of blue yarn to Carlisle. "Okay, stand against the wall." I did, and less than five seconds later he had the string cut. "All done. Now let's go down stairs and enjoy your party." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Okay." I said, smiling up at him. He returned the smile, enthusiasticly.

My heart pounded against my ribs. Just like at the wedding. I missed it. And I was glad I had come back. I don't know how I could go on without seeing him anymore. The only problem here, was the fact that he probably still doesn't feel the same for me. But things could change couldn't they? I hoped they would.

A/N I promise the chapters will get longer after this. This is just the intro. What do you think about this little story so far? Do you like it? Please let me know. This is my first attempt at writing a story with an OC character in it, so yeah. Reviews would be sweet. Consider them as late birthday presents to me. I can't believe I've almost been on Fanfiction for a year! And all of you who read and review, and favorite me, and put me on author alerts, and favorite and follow my stories are the ones that keep me going! Thanks to all of you. It all means so much!

I hope you enjoy this story! Also, Chapter Eleven for Love and Family will be up today, or early tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Realize

a/n Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! The story's going to move fast, because I have a lot to cover. I'm already thinking about the sequel! So enjoy! The next few chapters will be all fluff, and some romance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters, I just own this wonderful plot, and Annabelle, of course.

Carlisle and I walked down the stairs all smiles. He went to talk to Bella and I went to sit with Nessie. "So, how tall are you?" I laughed, "Five feet, five inches." "You're getting tall, so how's Carlisle?" she asked winking. "Shut up." I said as I grabbed chips out of a bowl that sat in the center of the table. "No, seriously. When he found out you were coming, he was like totally happier than usual." "Really?" I asked. "Yup. And since you're living here, it'll give you guys a chance to reconnect." I looked at her, hopefully. "You really think that he—" "Of course I do." She said, cutting me off.

"Cake time!" Rose called out. "Pictures, first Rose." Alice said. "Fine, everyone gather around." The wolves stood in the back, while Emmett and Bella bickered over who got to stand next to me. "I think," Renesmee said, smiling, "that since she's the newest one, she should pick." "Why can't you both stand on either side?" I asked. "Because, we don't like sharing." Emmett said matter-of-factly. "Why don't we make it fair, and just take two pictures?" Emmett's face lit up. "Why didn't I think of that?" "Maybe because you're slow?" Alice suggested. "Who'll take the first picture with you?" Edward asked. "Me!" Bella said. "Fine." Emmett grumbled. Through it all Carlisle and I kept catching each other staring until the other looked away. One time, he grinned sheepishly at me, and I blushed. It was like high school, where the boy and girl stare at each other from across the room, wondering if one likes the other. In my case it was high school. And Carlisle was not that old, either.

After pictures and cake, the party calmed down. "Now we can show you your room, Belle, come on." Alice said, bouncing excitedly. "Okay." I got up and followed her up the stairs. The room was right next to Carlisle's study. "Ready? Open it!" Bella said. I turned the knob, and pushed the door, and I gasped. The room was all done in purple and white. The walls were painted light purple, trimmed with white. The lace curtains were purple. The dressers were glossy white. The bed was done in purple. Even the headboard was a pretty metallic purple. "So?" Bella asked. "I love it!" I said, hugging her. "Hello, did you not notice the two doors in here? Open them!" Alice commanded. I walked over to the door to my left and pulled it open.

It was a very spacious bathroom. It was all done in purple and white marble. "Oh my gosh!" I said, my voice echoing. "I love it!" "We had to ask Carlisle to knock out a wall. He was reluctant at first." Bella said, "But as soon as we mentioned that it was for you, he agreed right away." Alice said with a smirk. I blushed scarlet. "Aw, look at that!" Rose said, grinning. "Open the other door." I walked over to the second door. I pulled it open, and gasped, again. "Whoah! That can't all be for me!" I said, looking at all the clothes, and shoes. "Duh, it's all for you! And don't say we didn't have to get you anything. This isn't as huge as what Edward, your Dad and Carlisle got you!" Rose said. "Guys really, I don't need—" "Yes you do, munchkin, come and see what we got you." Emmett boomed from the doorway. "Excuse me, I do believe it was Carlisle, Charlie and I who purchased this gift, not you." "Hey, I looked it up for you." Emmett whined. "Oh, shut up. Come on, Annabelle." I closed the door to the closet and followed them out of my room.

"You'll love it, I swear!" Edward said with a crooked grin. I hoped I would. Carlisle waited at the bottom of the staircase for us. His hand was outstretched for me. I took it and felt a shock of electricity shoot up my arm. I felt my heart speed up and pound against my ribs. I looked at him to see if he'd felt it too. He smiled at me, his golden eyes smoldering. My breath caught, and I blushed.

"Hello, you two? The gift you got for her is still waiting to be seen!" Emmett said waving his hand in the air. Carlisle tugged on my hand, and I followed him. I wondered if anyone else had noticed our little exchange. Edward smirked. Okay, he did. We walked out to the front of the house, where the wolves stood around something. I couldn't see anything because they were so tall. "Ready?" Carlisle asked. "Yep." They all stepped away revealing a shiny blue Mercedes. "No way! That's not for me, is it?" "It is." Carlisle said with a smile. I turned and hugged Edward, Dad, and then Carlisle, who chuckled, and held me close. We pulled apart, and Bella smiled, "Well, take it for a spin!"

"Maybe later." I said. "I'm a little tired." I said. "Ah, but Belle!" Bella whined. "Let her rest, she has school tomorrow." Carlisle defended me. "But Carlisle, please?" Emmett asked. "No." "Thank you." I said, relieved. "Fine then." Bella said pouting. "Be that way." "Love you too." I said over my shoulder. Nessie and Carlisle followed me back up the stairs. Carlisle kept looking at me, then looking away. "Just get it over with." Renesmee said under her breath. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." she said, glaring at Carlisle, who shook his head and walked into his study. I opened my bedroom door and looked over at Nessie. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure." I stepped aside and let her in. I closed the door and went to sit on the foot of the bed. "What's up?"

She was looking at her fingernails when she said, "He likes you, you know." I felt my eyes widen. "Who does?" She sat next to me and glared toward the door, "I know you've been out there this whole time, just come in already." She said. The door opened and Bella, Alice and Rosalie came in. Alice closed and locked the door. "You mean you still don't know?" "Know what?" I asked, confused. "I swear! They've got to stop! I mean, God! If they don't figure this out, I'll die!" Alice said, throwing herself on the floor.

"Still very confused." I said. "That's it. I'm getting him in here." Bella said walking over to the door. "Who? What's going on? Someone please explain, now!" I said, irritated. Noone was listening to me. "I'll help you drag him in here if I have to." Rose said. "You two are so blind! How can you not know?" "I know right? I mean it only took Bella and Edward a day, right? For you two it's taken years to even—" "Stop! What the hell are you girls talking about? I need answers, now!" I said, my anger finally reaching it's boiling point. They all looked at me, surprised. "Definitely a sign." Bella said, before walking out of the room with Rose on her heels. I got up and stood in the doorway, watching them. "Carlisle, it's that time. I suggest you have the talk, it's been dragged out long enough." "What talk?" I demanded. "Just wait, Ms. Impatient." Bella said. Carlisle walked out of his study a few seconds later. His face was unreadable as he stood there waiting for Bella or Rosalie to say something else.

"Well?" Alice demanded. "Well, what?" Carlisle said. "When are you two finally going to come clean? I swear, you two are as blind as bats when it comes to your feelings for each other." "Mary Alice Cullen!" I hissed. She looked at me with an angelic smile on her face. "Yes, Annabelle?" "I'm confused, where the hell are my answers?" She turned and looked at Carlisle intently. "I honestly think that we should lay off of them." Renesmee said. Alice turned to her, her hands on her hips. "I know when it's going to happen, Nessie. It's going to happen today."

Bella squealed. "Today? Really? Seriously? Oh my gosh!" "What's going to happen today?" I asked, growing more impatient by the second. "You'll see." Bella said. "Fine." I said, stomping back to my room.

I shut the door and walked into my new bathroom. It was only seven. Dad wasn't leaving till nine. I still couldn't believe I was staying here. I looked at the fluffy white towels that were stacked neatly on the counter. I guess it was time to finally use my new shower. I quickly undressed as the water warmed up. One thing I hated was jumping into the cold shower. I stepped under the spray of the shower and let my muscles loosen up. I'd had a long day. I really wasn't a morning person. Mom had to literally pour water on me just to get me out of bed at six in the morning. I'd miss Mom a lot, but she's got Phil, and their baby, when it arrives. I took a long time in the shower, inhaling the wonderful scent of the strawberry shampoo, that I'd used practically my whole life.

I stepped out of the shower, regretfully, half an hour later. I wrapped a big white towel around me, and walked out into my room. I opened one of the dresser drawers and shut it again. Alice was so going to get it. I, like Bella hated lacy things. And she didn't put just any lacy things in that drawer, she put barely-visible lacy things. What in the world did she think I needed those for? I searched through the other drawers until, at last, I found normal undergarments. I'd definitely have to thank Bella for that later. I put on the new pajamas Mom had gotten me. They weren't too showy, or lacy. Just a blue and white striped cotton shirt with matching cotton pants. As I combed my hair, I heard Bella and Alice talking outside my door.

"He only has nine days, Bella. Nine days before it's activated!" "I understand that, Alice but—" "But nothing. We have to make this work, or we'll have a bitch for a—" "Alice, language!" Bella warned. "Sorry, but you know I'm right! If he doesn't tell her before the twelfth, we're screwed! I don't want to plan their wedding." "I know. But if he doesn't want to talk to her today, he doesn't have to."

Silence.

I still didn't understand what they were talking about. It was as though Bella and the rest of the family were keeping a secret from me. "Bella, you know as well as I do how much of a bitch Tanya is. I mean, Edward almost had to marry Irina. You came just in time. Now, if Carlisle doesn't get it together, we'll be receiving a call from her at exactly midnight on February twelfth." "Why on her birthday? Alice, now she'll feel as though she—" "This deal was made way before she was born! It has nothing to do with her. Aro decided the date and everything."

I put down my brush, and walked across the room and opened the door. They looked up, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Annabelle!" Bella said looking surprised, "You didn't hear any of that, did you?" I nodded. I felt my face heating up, "Sorry." I mumbled. "It's okay." Alice said, reassuringly. "Why didn't you guys tell me anything?" I asked. "Sweetheart, we didn't want you to feel he was with you just so he could get out of the arranged marriage. He hates her guts too, believe it or not." Alice explained. "Where is he?" "The hospital, Jessica Stanley landed herself in the ER, he's her doctor, for now. But that's beside the point. You may not believe us, but ever since he met you at my wedding, he's felt something for you." Bella said.

"Really?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Carlisle felt something for me? I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming! "Yes, really. That's why I'm so impatient for you two to talk things out. You must talk before midnight of your eighteenth birthday. If you don't call the Volturi before then, the marriage will be activated. And we'll be forced to attend-whether we like it or not, Tanya and Carlisle's wedding." I felt dizzy. This was all so overwhelming. Who was Tanya Denali, anyway?

I voiced this question allowed, "Who's Tanya Denali?" I asked, sounding a little bitter. Rosalie made a face as she joined us. "Tanya Denali is the most sluttish person you'll ever meet. Do you remember the strawberry blond that tried to get Carlisle's attention at the wedding?" I frowned, then realization dawned on me, and I glared at the floor. "Her? That's Tanya?" "Yes." Bella said. "You have to tell us Annabelle. Be honest. What do you feel for him?" Rose asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, vaguely aware that Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Renesmee were behind her. I couldn't beat around the bush anymore. It was easier to just say it instead of mincing words with them. Edward nodded.

"I love him." I said in a small voice. Noone said a word. They just nodded, because they already knew. They'd just wanted me to say it, to confirm their suspicions. "Now, you have to tell him that." Rose said. "Do you want to meet him at the hospital?" I thought about it for a minute. "Can we wait till he comes home?" "Of course you can." Bella said. "He'll be home in twenty minutes. Would you like some alone time?" Alice asked. "No, I'll be fine." "Okay. Come say bye to Dad. He's leaving."

I followed them to the living room, where Seth and Leah were standing by the door, ready to leave. "Well, kid. I'm glad you're home. Don't forget to visit once a week." Dad said with a grin. "Will do, Dad." They left a few minutes later, with their arms full with leftovers. "Alright, kid. It's time for you to learn to play Guitar Hero." Emmett said from the couch. "Do I really have to?" I asked. "Yeah, unless you're a chicken and-" "Okay. I'll play." I said. I never could play this game, but it was surprising to know that I beat Emmett.

"Cheater!" he announced at the end of the game. "You, Annabelle Swan are a cheater!" "I wouldn't call it cheating." Alice said. "Bella, guess what?" "What?" She asked turning to look at me. "Mom's having a baby." Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Holy crapamole!" I jumped. "A baby? Mom, as in Renee, is having a baby?" I laughed at the expression on her face. "Yes. She is. I thought she would've told you by now."

"When's it due?" She asked, a smile slowly starting to form on her lips. "September third." Bella smiled, and took her phone out of her sweater pocket. "I'll call her." She said. Alice looked at the garage door. "He's back." I smiled nervously at her. I'd promised I'd tell him. And if he didn't feel the same way, which I doubted he didn't, I'd be okay with it. He walked in a minute later, looking slightly annoyed. He had his phone in his hand.

"Let me guess." Rose said, frowning, "A call to remind you about how much time you have left. Am I right?" He nodded. "I swear, that strawberry blond gets on my nerves!" Bella said, glaring at her phone. "I think we all do." Edward said. Carlisle looked over at me, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I stood up from the couch, and followed him up the stairs and in to his study. I sat across from him in one of the plush chairs. None of us said nothing for a minute. I decided that I'd start first.

We both opened our mouths to speak, then stopped when we saw that the other wanted to speak. "Annabelle, I need to tell you something I've been keeping away from you for a while." I rested my chin in my hands, "Is it about your arranged marriage?" I asked, feeling like my heart was going to break. I didn't want it to be. I didn't want him to tell me he wanted to marry Tanya. "Not really. Can you hear me out, please?" I nodded, "I'm listening." He rested his chin in his hands, and looked me in the face. I couldn't bring myself to turn away from him. Instead, I looked him in the eyes as he talked.

"I've been thinking about how I'm going to tell you this. Everytime I run through it in my head, I think it sounds wrong. Edward knows, he's heard them all. I do believe he gets annoyed. I've come to the conclusion that no matter how I say it, it'll still mean either nothing or everything to you." My eyes never left his face. "Is it bad?" I asked. "Not at all." He said with a smile. "Then, what is it?"

"Before I go any further, I want you to know that I'm not telling you any of this, because it's near the deadline. I'm telling you this, because this is how I feel." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Annabelle, I've been wanting to tell you this for seven years, now. And up until now, I haven't had the courage to tell you this, personally, or over the phone..." He trailed off.

"The suspense is killing me, Carlisle." I said with a smile. "What is it? Do you secretly have a thing for Nurse Jackie?" I asked, referring to the show with the same name. He chuckled, "Oh, you caught me. Yeah, I do. How did you know?" "I didn't, I guessed. How could you do this to me?" I asked, feigning sadness, and hurt. "Why must the good ones always be taken?" I said, laughing. He laughed along with me. "Okay, what was it that you had to tell me." I said, serious again.

He leaned forward so that he was only a few inches away from my face. I smiled, and waited for him to continue. The next few words out of his mouth were the words I'd always been dreaming to hear. All the dreams I'd had about him telling me finally came true, in the next second.

"I love you."

It was quiet after that. Or, at least to me it was. I didn't know what to say. He loved me! Carlisle Cullen Loved Me! Me, Annabelle Rose Swan! He. Loved. Me! I smiled, my head spinning. "Y-you do?" I stammered. "Yes." He said, taking my hand in his. " I can't imagine being witout you anymore." He whispered. I sighed.

"I love you too." I said. He didn't say anything after that. We just looked at each other, for a long time. We didn't need to say anything. There was nothing left to say. In my mind, everything was finally perfect. I broke the silence when I asked, "So... does this make us, like a couple now?" I asked, blushing. He laughed, and touched my cheek softly. "If you want it to be that way." He said. "Only if you want it to be that way." I said. "Then yes, I guess it does." He said, smiling.

"Well, we don't have to worry about telling everyone else, they probably already heard the—" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because the door flew open, and the whole family, wolves and all, came bursting in. "Mommy!" Emmett yelled as he grabbed me from the chair and hugged me tight. "Emmett, be careful." Carlisle warned."Oh, c'mon! You can fix her upif I break her." Emmett said with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm glad you guys finally talked." Alice said with a smile as she hugged me. "Well, guess what? It's time to design a Cullen Crest for you to wear, sweetie." Rose said, looking like she was going to cry.

"Rose, why are you crying?" "You two are finally together, that's why." Bella said. We stood together, with our significant others. I was finally with the man I'd loved for seven years. I felt lighter, like I was walking on clouds. "Shall we take a family picture?" Jacob asked, pulling out a camera. "Okay, everyone gather around." Rose said. "We're already gathered, Rose." Emmett mumbled. "One more remark like that, and you won't get Happy Time for a century." Rose warned. "No! Sorry, Rose." Emmett apologized.

After yet another picture, I said my good nights, and went to my room. I wished I could call Mom and tell her, but she was already sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her. I would call her tomorrow. Carlisle and I would call the Volturi tomorrow after I came home from school. Then, the Denalis. The last one, I was dreading the most. Bella assured me that they'd be happy for Carlisle. "Not Tanya." I said, with a frown.

"Who cares what Tanya thinks, Bellerina! You got us!" Emett reminded me. I had smiled and nodded. Because he was right. I was just overreacting. Carlisle and I had decided that we would take our relationship slow. Which was perfectly fine with me. I wanted to get to know him, just as much as he wanted to get to know me. I had a long time, forever, actually, to be with him.

A/N Soo? What did you think? Let me know in some reviews, please, plese, please? That would make me verrrrrrrrry happy! Until next week!

-RoseNEmmettForever


	3. First Day, and Tanya

A/N I'm back a little earlier than expected! I started writing, and writing, that I got the chapter out sooner than I thought. Before I start, I have to answer a few questions.

Carlisle is still 23. Belle is almost 18. Edward will be the amazing big brother and help her through her thoughts. I hope that answers your question, Donna.

This chapter is for my amazing reviewers, Donna, Ijuska, Deadly witch, Laura201112 and Spikes Number One Pet! Thank you for reviewing, means a lot! Now, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own Annabelle, and a few new characters I brought in to my story.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed, when I heard noise, lots of it.

"Annabelle! Wake. Up! It's time for school. Hurry, hurry!" Ugh, Alice. How could such a small little thing be so loud? "No just five more minutes, please?" I said, hiding under the blankets. "Absolutely not! Get up or I'll get Emmett in here to tickle you senseless." She threatened. I threw the covers back, and rolled out of bed.

Alice stood next to my dresser, her hands on her hips, with a huge smile on her face. "How can you be so cheery so early in the morning?" I asked as I dragged my feet across the floor to get to the bathroom. "Because, dear one. I don't need sleep, there fore, I am always full of energy." "Remind me to tell Carlisle to find a sedative that'll knock you out." I said, as I splashed cold water on my face.

"Oh, shut up and get dressed, Sunshine! It's a big day for you! You're starting school today!" "Hurray for me." I said, sarcasticly. "Oh, you'll love it! I always do!" "Alice, that's you, not me. I hate being the center of attention. Especially when it'll be a bunch of high schoolers." "And hot guys, don't forget the hot guys!" Nessie chimed in from where she sat on my bed. "Ew." I said. They both laughed, and Nessie said, "Of course you say "ew" I mean, they're all ugly, right?" "Compared to Carlisle they are!" Alice said between giggles.

I blushed and ran in to my bathroom to get dressed. I smiled to myself as I put on the designer jeans, blue silk blouse, and white jacket that Alice had set out for me. I sat on the edge of the tub to put on the half-inch high heeled boots Mom had gotten me. I stood bak, and looked at myself in the mirror. I guessed Alice was rubbing off on me, I looked fashionable.

"Okay, come out so we can see if we approve or not!" Alice called, "Mom, Rose get in here!" Nessie added. I heard the door open. I walked out and went to stand by my bed. "Damn! You look schmexy in that!" Nessie said holding her hand out for a high-five. "Schmexy?" I asked as I walked over to sit in front of Rose so she could do my hair. "Yeah, that's right. Schmexy. Alice and I use it all the time, right Ali?" "Of course. This is why from now on, Nessie, Rose and I will choose your outfits for the day, okay?"

"Hey, what about me?" Bella asked, frowning. "Bella! You, still have a huge aversion to fashion! Even after seven years of being around me, you still don't like to be fashionable!" Alice said, exasperated. "Hey, Ali?" "What?" She said looking over at me. "Have you ever thought that being around you is the reason for her huge aversion to—" "Don't you dare! It is not the reason why!" Alice exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe it is." Bella said with a smile. We went down to the kitchen a few minutes later, to find the wolves already seated at the table with huge plates piled high with food in front of them. Bella placed a plate in front of me. "Eat." She commanded. "Sure thing." I said picking up the fork, and digging in to the pancakes. Seth plopped down beside me with a huge grin on his face.

"Supp, Seth? What brings you back to the Cullen Residence?" I asked, with a smile. "Your sister's food, that's what. No offense to Dad and Mom, but they can't cook anything, except eggs and bacon. Leah has to do all the cooking." I smiled, it was nice to share that in common with my new half brother and sister. We all couldn't survive on eggs and bacon everyday.

"So, you and Carlisle are like a thing now?" Leah asked as she slid in to a chair across from me. "Yes." I said. "Well, it's about time!" Seth said with a grin. "We've been waiting forever for this! Can I call you Mom?" Seth joked. "No, you may not! You and Emmett both, I swear!" I said, dropping my fork on to my plate. "Don't even think about getting up yet, missy." Bella said as she walked to the table, a platter piled high with eggs, hash browns, and bacon balanced on her left arm.

"You have to try Edward's food first." "Okay." I said pushing my plate toward her. "Tripple that amount for me, please, Bellaroo?" Seth said, scraping the last of his pancakes off of his plate. "Seth, you never stop eating, do you?" Bella said as she dumped some on to his plate. "Nope. Not till my tummy is satisfied. Carlisle hasn't told me to stop eating, so I think it's okay." "Lucky for you, Carlisle's not here for me to ask him about this." I looked up. "Where is he?"

"At the hospital. He told me to tell you that he's sorry for leaving without letting you know, but Doctor Snow got the stomach flu. And," She said setting the now empty platter on the table, "He left you this." She pulled a phone out of her pocket. It looked brand new. "It's just for me to borrow, right?" I asked as she handed it to me. Bella snorted, "Annabelle, he got it just for you. You have to get used to being spoiled every once in a while. He and Edward already programmed your contacts. Carlisle is Number-one on your speed dial, of course.

"Yeah, so you can call him if any boy tries to hit on you." Emmett piped up from where he stood by the counter. "Emmett!" Rose said, thwacking him on the head again. "What did I say yesterday? Do you ever listen?" "Yeah, but sometimes, Rosie, I forget." "Sometimes? Try all the time." Alice said.

"Enough about Emmett's problems. We need to discuss transportation." Jake said. "For what, school? We always take your Rabbit, Jake." Ness said taking his plate to the sink. "Hey, I was going to do that. You didn't have to do it. But anyway, we have a new car here and I was thinking that we could—" "Absolutely not!" Bella interrupted. "You're taking Edward's Volvo."

"I think Annabelle decides if we use her Mercedes today or not. But seeing as I am her favoritest werewolf out of all of us, no offense to you two," He stopped, and pointed to Seth and Leah who just nodded, "She'll say yes when I tell her that we're using her Mercedes, right kid?" He asked me. "Nope. I don't want to get it dirty, sorry Jake. However, I would love to go in the Volvo. If it makes you happy, when I do take the Mercedes out for whatever reason, you can be the second one to drive it. Sound good to you?"

Jake looked deep in thought for a few seconds,, "Second as in after you, right?" "Yes." I said pushing my chair back to take my plate to the sink. I was halfway across the room, when Alice screeched. I nearly dropped the plate on the floor, but Emmett caught it, and dropped it in to the soapy water, which splashed Rosalie, soaking the front of her shirt. "Emmett!" She yelled. Alice stood there, her face blank.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. "Tanya, she's coming, today." I felt my insides ggrow cold. "Why?" I asked. "To try to win Carlisle over. But we won't let it happen." "Wha time is she coming?" Bella asked, putting a hand on my shoulder." "She'll arrive a few minutes after the girls come home from school." I glared at the wall. "Great."

"Don't worry, we'll let Carlisle know. We won't let her ruin anything for you two." Alice assured me. "Now, hurry get to school. And try not to think about it." Bella said. Nessie and I went upstair to grab our bookbags. Edward handed me the keys to his car, "Behave." was all he said. I tossed them to Jacob and we went in to the garage. A few seconds later, we were backing out and headed down the long driveway. Nessie fiddled with the radio, and said, "Well, Tanya's definitely in for a surprise. I warn you, though, she's always flirting. And she's a total bitch. She thinks she's way better than anyone else, except her coven, of course."

"Isn't that lovely?" I said, sarcastically. "Yeah, this will probably be the biggest thing to occur in Forks in years." "It is a small town." I agreed. "Actually, now that I hink about it, Something else that's huge is actually happening right now." Renesmee said. "What is it?" I asked. "Jessica Stanley's having twins." "But what's so huge about that?" I asked, confused.

"Noone knows who the Dad is." "Really?" "Yeah. Carlisle has offered to do a DNA test numerous times, but she refuses. I think she knows who it is." "Wow." I said. Even in Phoenix, this would be a scandal, a huge one. "Jessica Stanley's the one who disliked the fact that Bella married Edward, right?" I asked.

"Exactly." Nessie said as Jacob pulled in to the school parking lot. "And hey, don't say anything about this, her sister Shayna goes here." " "Great."

People were already hanging out in the parking lot. As soon as I stepped out of the Volvo, people stared. I heard whispers, and saw people pointing. "Great. The one thing I hated, attention. As soon as they saw Jacob or Renesmee looking, they turned away. We quickly walked to the office, a few people waving at Jake and Nessie as we passed. I could tell these were probably some of their friends. We walked into the brightly lit office, and approached and receptionist's desk. A big woman in a blue turtleneck looked up and smiled. "Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I'm Annabelle Swan." "Oh, of course! Your father enrolled you on Friday." She shuffled through stacks of papers handing me three. "This little slip needs to be signed by all your teachers and brought back by the end of the day." "Okay." "And here are your schedule and map. I don't think you'll need the map, it looks as though you have classes with both Jacob and Renesmee, so you should be fine. I hope you have a great first day. Welcome to Forks High School!" "Thanks." She nodded and we walked back out into the drizzling rain.

The bell rang as we walked across campus to our first class. We all had government with Mr. Garner. "He's an alright teacher. Really laid back. Easy assignments." Nessie said. "That sounds cool." I said. We walked into the already full classroom. I walked up to the teacher's desk. He looked up and smiled, "Hello. You must be Annabelle, correct?" I nodded. He quickly signed my slip and sent me to the last available seat, next to Renesmee. Jacob sat in front of us, next to a girl with curly brown hair, who wore clothes too skimpy for Forks. Her black raincoat was slung over her chair. It looked almost brand-new. Renesmee nudged me.

She leaned close to me and said, "That's Shayna. Hits on my man every chance she gets." She said the last part through clenched teeth. I opened my mouth to say something, but Shayna turned in her seat.

Her shirt was so low cut, you could see her chest in it's full glory. Gross.

"Hi, I'm Shayna Stanley. You're Annabelle Swan, right? The new girl?" "Yeah," "Cool. So you came from Arizona? Cool. I've always wanted to go there. But I can't anymore." "Oh, that sucks." I said. "Yeah. But I would rather stay here anyway, to help my sister Jessica." I smiled. I assumed she was trying to see if Renesmee had told me anything about her.

"That's nice of you." I said. "Thank you. I live on helping people. It makes me feel good about myself." I turned to see Jacob's shoulders shaking. Nessie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh! So I see you know Renesmee Cullen." She said, pulling out her makeup bag to apply yet another layer of bright red lipstick. "Yeah, I do." "It's so nice of Edward Cullen and your sister Bella to adopt her. I guess they're following Dr. Cullen's footsteps." She said, smiling. "I guess so." I said. "So, you're Edward's niece?" Shayna asked, turning to Renesmee, lipstick in hand. "Yeah I am." Renesmee said. "You look so much like him. Jacob's like super lucky." She said, turning to look at Jacob who was reading his Government book. The teacher stood up, "Alright! Let's begin class, shall we?" Everyone settled down. Shayna turned back to face the front. The teacher droned on and on forty-five minutes, before the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Shayna looked over her shoulder as she walked away. "Hey, if you want, Annabelle, come sit at my table during lunch, okay?" I nodded. Like I would leave my niece to sit with her.

Calculus was a little better. Mr. Bonner made me introduce myself, and I actually didn't trip on my way back to my desk. Mike Newton's little sister, Stephanie sat in front of us. She smiled warmly at me and said, "Hey." "Hi." I said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie." "Annabelle." I said. She smiled again, and turned back to face the front of the room. People still stared, until Renesmee glared at them. Jake had Auto shop this period. He had tested out of Mathematics over the summer, apparently.

By the time third period rolled around, I had completely forgotten the whole Tanya thing, until of course, I got a text that read:

Carlisle wants you to call him ASAP–Bella

I replied:

Why? What's wrong?

I slid the phone back into my bag and followed Nessie to English. Jake waited for us by the door. He bent down to kiss her, and I turned away. I didn't want to ruin their moment. The teacher spotted me from where he sat behind the desk. I walked in and stood in front of the desk. The little name plate on the front read: Mr. Masen.

"Hello, you must be Annabelle Swan. Welcome to Forks High." "Thank you." I said handing him the slipthat he needed to sign. "What were you learning before you came to Forks?" "We weren't really learning much, we were reading a lot of books" "Oh?" "Yeah. We were reading "_The Tragedy of _Hamlet"." He smiled, "Sh! We were actually going to start that today! Here's your slip back. You may sit where ever you like." "Thank you." I said.

Nessie patted the seat next to her. Jake was already on her other side, doodling on his notebook. "I think you're Mr. Masen's new favorite." She whispered, winking at me. "Shut up." I said elbowing her. "He'd better watch out, or Carlisle'll come and suck his blood out." Jake joked. Nessie slapped his arm. "Sorry, geez, no need to get violent, Babe." Jake said rubbing his arm. "Be nice." She said. And, a few seconds later, class started.

Mr. Masen didn't call on me, once, thank goodness. But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be that lucky everyday. As we walked to French, I got a text, again. Apparently, Nessie did too. She pulled her phone out as we walked. Mine read:

Be outside as soon as the bell rings. Edward took the Volvo home. Carlisle will pick you up. She's coming a little earlier.—Bella

I sent a quick reply letting her know I'd be there. The only good thing that came out of this whole ordeal was the fact that Tanya had no claim over Carlisle anymore, I did. I could already tell she would be a huge obstacle that we'd both have to try our best to avoid. French, lunch, and gym flew by without event. We all had early dismissal. We raced outside to where Carlisle waited in his black Mercedes.

I jumped in to the passenger side, feeling relieved. I knew who would be waiting at home. And I was dreading it. "Good afternoon." Carlisle said. "Hi." I said, putting on my seat belt. Nessie and Jake were already strapped in. Carlisle pulled out and on to the main road in less than a minute. The roads were clear of any police, so he stepped on it. "We have to beat her there." He said. "I am so dreading smelling her stench, it's going to be hard to get it out of my nostrels." Jacob complained.

I laughed, so did Carlisle. "Jacob, thank you for that." Carlisle said with a halfsmile. We were in the garage five minutes later. "Great, she's here." Renesmee said. We climbed out of the car, Carlisle coming to stand next to me. We walked in side by side, not saying a word, as a familiar high-pitched voice floated to us from the living room.

"–Eleazar sends his regards. He and Carmen couldn't be here. So I brought Kate and Garrett along. I hope you don't mind." "Of course not, Tanya." Bella said, her politeness sounded forced. Carlisle reached over and took my hand in his cold one. He gave it a gentle squeeze, but didn't let go. That was comforting. "Let's go and say hello." Nessie said, plastering a to-polite-almost-believable grin on her face.

We walked in just in time to hear, "And where's Carlisle? I miss him so much. I had to fight the urge to gag. Emmett made a face. "Bellerina!" Emmett shouted. He ran forward and lifted me off the ground. Carlisle smiled at me, before turning to Tanya, "Hello, Tanya." "Oh, hi!" she reached over and hugged him, too long, if I may add. I glared at the back of her head.

She finally let go, and turned to face me. "Oh! And who's this?" as she said this, she flipped her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. "That's Annabelle." Carlisle said with a gentle smile in my direction. I smiled back. "Oh, then she can definitely be one of the bridesmaids! That's actually why I came! I wanted to ask Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee to all be my bridesmaids for our wedding. Isn't that nice, Carlisle?"

Emmett made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. I snickered. "I'm afraid you can't do that anymore, Tantan." Alice said, Tanya glared at her, "You know I don't like that name, Alili!" Tanya snarled. "Well get used to it, Little Miss Sunshine." Rosalie shot back. "Why are you being so rude to your future Mother? Carlisle, why don't you stop your daughters from being so rude to me?" "Because he doesn't have to! That's why!" I said, glaring at her.

"And who are you to butt in to this, Annabelle? You have no say in my marriage to Carlisle!" "I have as much a say in it as you do!" I said, getting angrier. "And why is that?" I looked her square in the face and said, "Because I'm his mate!" Everything grew silent then, even the refrigerator stopped. "You're his what?!" And before I could respond, she sprang at me.

A/N So, what did you think? I had to leave you hanging there! The next one will be up by Friday! I hope you enjoy reading this! Reviewers on the chapter get a teaser of the next chapter!


	4. Drama and Italy

A/N And now... The drama you've been dying to read! Enjoy! I know I said Friday, I am so, so, so, sorry! My internet died, then I couldn't post. I was so sad. But its here now. So, enjoy! There is drama in the beginning, but pure fluffat the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Tanya grabbed me by the arm, twisting it behind my back. Her hand was halfway to my neck, but she was knocked out of the way. She crashed to the ground. Carlisle glowered at her as he stood in front of me, protectively. "You do not!" He growled between his teeth. "Touch her like that again!" He was outraged. "Bitch! You good for nothing bitch! How dare you touch my sister like that?" Bella screamed. Tanya got up off the ground, and laughed, "You're all lying, aren't you? This is some kind of stupid, outrageous joke!" Alice growled, pulling her lips back.

"Tanya, we came to talk things out. Not to fight. If this is a joke, there's no need to overreact." the blond girl said. Tanya wasn't even listening to her as she ranted on, "I mean, God! Another human? Is that some kind of sick trend you've all got going here? Let's be honest, she's not even as beautiful as the rest of us." She said, gesturing to herself and the girl I assumed was Kate. That hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew I wasn't as pretty, there was no need to point it out. "I mean, brown hair? Big freaking whoop! And blue eyes are so damn common around here! I mean how many of you, as humans had blue eyes?" Noone answered. Rosalie just glared at her, her eyes blazing. Bella had her hands balled up into fists at her sides. Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of me, while Edward stood next to Carlisle. Jake was shaking slightly, and Nessie was trying to calm him down so he wouldn't phase to rip Tanya to shreds. Though, I think that would be a jolly good show.

Edward snorted, and grinned at me. "A jolly good show indeed." he whispered. "What?" Carlisle asked. "Later." I mouthed. "So, is it a joke? If it's not, Aro, Caius and Marcus will get a kick out of your latest installment to the family. I mean, we saved your asses once already, because of her." She said, pointing at Renesmee. "She wasn't even worth the fight!" Jacob started shaking violently, everyone moved out of the way. "You. Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Her. That. Way!" He said between clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay, sorry, dog. But honestly, back to her." She said, looking at me, "She can't be your mate, Carlisle, Aro will have your head. You should call him, to let him know I'm here. He said that when I got here, he'd send the girls to help us plan the wedding." "You just don't get it, do you?" Edward snapped. "Get what?" Tanya asked. "Your prearranged marriage is void. You will not marry into this family." "Yes I will! I know your schemes. You're just saying she's your mate, so you get rid of me."

"It's not a lie. We're speaking nothing but the truth. They've loved each other for seven years!" Bella growled. "Ha, hah!" Tanya laughed, throwing her head back. "You're all sick. Alice, come now! Pull out the wedding magazines! The lists! This is going to be the best wedding this town has ever seen. Even better than yours!" She said, smiling deviously at Bella. Bella growled, and grabbed Tanya by the hair, and wrenched her head back. Kate got up, and tried pulling Bella away, but Bella threw her across the room sending her crashing through the all-glass window.

"What the hell," Bella said as she glared at Tanya, "Do you think gives you the right to boss us all around? You're nothing to us. Yes, you may be our supposed extended family, but what kind of family treats their family like slaves?" Kate ran through the door and grabbed Bella from behind. Bella turned, letting Tanya go. Tanya took the opportunity, and jumped on Bella. Rose pulled Bella from between them and they both growled at Tanya and Kate. The five of them started hitting each other. "Carlisle, stop them!" I said, frightened. Edward chuckled. "Belle, this is the Jolly Good Show you were waiting for! Just sit back and enjoy! Want popcorn?" Edward asked, chuckling. I grinned just as Bella slapped Tanya, hard sending her flying through the broken window, again. Kate shouted at Bella, calling her all the names under the sun. Rose, and Alice chased her outside, Bella close behind them, shouting back at her.

Edward and Carlisle grabbed my hands, and dragged me outside to watch. "You are a worthless piece of shit!" Rosalie scrieched as she pounded Tanya's face with her fists. Garrett and Alice were just standing there, saying nothing. "Aren't you going to protect your woman, Garrett?" Emmett asked. "No. One thing I've learned about these girls, is to stay clear when they're having their fights." They finally stopped, after Tanya's clothes were nothing but shreds, and Kate's were tattered.

"This isn't over, Isabella. And you!" Tanya said, turning to glare at me, "You may have him to yourself for now, but I'll be back. And next time, I won't leave without a fight!" "Actually, Tanya, I think we should stay!" Kate said with a smirk. "Why?" Tanya asked. "Well, I do believe they still have to call Aro. Wouldn't you love to be here to hear him tell Carlisle he's broken another rule?" Tanya sneere at me. "I would love nothing more. Alice, get me some new clothes, your sisters destroyed them." Tanya demanded.

I shrugged and before anyone could say anything, I turned and went inside. Carlisle followed me, keeping one hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Getting them clothes." I said sighing. "Annabelle, you don't really have to—" "I want to, it's the least I can do. I feel like this is my fault." I said walking up the stairs. He huffed, and stopped me. He spun me around and lifted my face so he could look me in the eyes. "Annabelle Swan, this is most certainly not your fault!" he said, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine." I mumbled, turning back around to head to my room.

When we got there, I went straight to my suitcases pulling out two pairs of jeans, and two t-shirts. I knew Alice had always wanted me to get rid of them, so I knew she wouldn't mind. We walked back down, still not saying anything. "Carlisle, um, about what I said earlier…" I said, trailing off. "What did you say?" "The thing about the Jolly Good Show." I reminded him. He smiled, "Ah, well, it would have been a good show indeed." He said laughing. I smiled, and went back outside. Alice took the clothes from me, and tossed them to the two girls who wrinkled their noses as soon as they came in contact with them.

"Oh, how wonderful. The human's clothes." Tanya said, sneering at me, again. "Either that, or you find yourself a sewing machine." I growled without even thinking of what I said until it was too late. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again, little girl, do you understand?" She said, her hands on her hips. I didn't say anything. Kate managed a small smile for me. "Thank you." She whispered. I nodded and retreated back behind Carlisle, who reached back and took my hand in his. "Well, let's go make that call." Edward said, cheerily. Alice grinned, and we all went inside. "Tanya, you will pay for the repairs to that window, understood?" Carlisle said, sternly. "Sure, sure." She said, flopping down onto the couch, next to Kate.

Garrett put a comforting arm around Kate. She snuggled up against his side, smiling contentedly. Tanya looked longingly at them. But I didn't feel sorry for her at all. I couldn't feel anything toward her after what she did to me. Carlisle had the phone in his hand, the nmbers already dialed. All he had to do was hit the 'send' button. I sat next to him on the other couch. "Ready?" Rose asked me. "Yep." I said. Carlisle took a deep breath and hit the green button. It rang twice, before someone answered. The phone was on speaker, so we heard it all.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's rather nice of you to call us again. Caius, Marcus and I have been awaiting your call, good news, I hope?" the deep voice asked.

"It's nice to talk again, Aro. I'm calling to let you know that my prearranged marriage to Tanya is void as of today." He said with a smile. There was only the shortest silence before Aro spoke again.

"Oh, is that so? Why, have you found your mate?" He sounded intrigued.

"Yes, I have. I have a question about this, however." Carlisle said looking at me, with a smile.

"Ask away my friend.." Aro said.

"You see, she's not exactly a vampire… she's… something else."

Silence.

"What is she?" Aro asked. "She's human." Carlisle said. Aro let out a chuckle and said, "Well my dear friend. It looks like your family has got a trend going. Where did you find her, if you don't mind me asking. In the hospital? Or at the grocery store?" Carlisle laughed.

"At a wedding, actually." He said. "Ah!" Aro said, sounding amused. "It's not breaking a rule, is it?" Edward asked. Aro chuckled again. "My dear frend Edward, of course it's not, I mean If you found a reliable human like Bella, who wouldn't tell our secret, I don't see why Carlisle couldn't have found one that was different. You two seem to know what's best for your family. However, you must bring her to Italy before the12th."

Tanya snarled. "What day would you suggest?" Carlisle asked. "Why, I would love to meet her as soon as possible, my friend. Tell me, what is her name? Another beautiful one, I hope?" Carlisle smiled softly at me. "Her name is Annabelle." Carlisle said, sounding proud. "My, my. Where do you manage to find girls with such impressive names?" Aro said, chortling. "I guess they just come to us." Emmett boomed. "I guess they do. Please, do bring her in the next few days, my friends. We are all very delighted to meet her. Is Tanya there now?"

"Yes, would you like to talk with her?" "Yes." Aro said. Tanya took the phone. "Aro? She's… she's… young! She's only seventeen! That should be against the rules, don't you think?" "Certainly not, Tanya. If she's the one for him, there are no boundaries. Please calm down. When they come here, I will arrange for you to be wed to someone else, understood?" Tanya huffed, stomping her foot. "No, I want Carlisle." She whined. "You can't, Tanya." Aro growled. I smiled. This call was going better than expected.

I would have thought Aro to have been outraged at the thought of me being human! I didn't expect him to be so easy-going about the whole thing. Tanya glared at me and threw the phone at me. Carlisle caught it just as it was about to crash on my face. "Thank you, Aro. We'll be there as soon as possible. Do we bring Tanya with us?"" "If she wants to ride in the plane with you, yes. But if not, just let her cool off, and let her come on her own." "Okay, see you soon Aro." "Likewise, my friend." The line went dead, and everyone but Tanya sighed in relief.

"Well, Jasper, Edward, book tickets. I'll pack for us." Alice said jumping up from the couch and running up the stairs. "Well… we'll be there, of course. We're going to get a head start." Kate said, looking pointedly at Tanya who nodded in agreement. "We'll see you in Italy, then." Carlisle said. "Of course. Ta ta!" Tanya called out before she, Kate and Garrett disappeared out of sight. When they were gone, Bella let out the breath that she'd been holding. "Thank goodness they're gone. Tanya smells like… ugh! Not pleasant." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Like I said earlier, I won't be able to get this smell out of my nostrels for a while. Anyway, who's all going?" Jake asked. "I think all of us are, would you like to come along, Jacob?" Carlisle asked him. Jacob's face lit up with a huge smile. "I really, really, want too." "Then you shall. Your father won't mind will he?" "Nah, Sam and the pack can manage La Push for a while." "Well, I'll go order those tickets, how does Friday sound to you Carlisle? I mean that way, they don't miss school. Or we could leave Thursday. They have Friday, and Monday off." Edward said.

"I think Thursday should be alright. How does that sound to you?" he asked me. "Fine by me." I said. Edward nodded and he and Jasper went upstairs to make reservations for our flight. Rose and Bella were building a house of cards, and Jake and Nessie were playing Chess. Emmett was tossing a tennis ball up in the air, looking amused. "I'm going to make dinner. Any preferred foods? Leah asked. "No." I said. "Okay." She said, walking in to the kitchen, with a smile.

Carlisle looked at me, with a small smile. "Come with me." He said, tugging on my hand. "Where are we going?" Carlisle chuckled. "Just upstairs." He said. I got up and followed him. We went in to his study, and sat together on the couch in the corner, in front of his bookshelf. "Who are the Volturi, exactly?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I knew they were the rulers of their world, but I was pretty sure there was a lot I needed to know about them.

He pointed to a painting that hung on one of the walls. "Well… for starters," He said smiling, "Those are Marcus, Caius and Aro." "And you." I said pointing to him. "Yes, and me." "When was this?" I asked. "Back in the seventeenth century." "Oh, I see." I said. "As you already know, they're the rulers of our kind. You could say they're royalty, the three kings, as Emmett calls them. They and the guard make sure that our kind is as inconspicuous as possible." I studied the picture for a while. "Why do their eyes have a milky look to them?" I asked.

"Ah! That was when they had burned down the Romanian rulers' castles. Almost ten centuries ago That's how they became the new rulers." "They… burned castles?" I asked, surprised. "Yes, they did. They don't do things like that anymore, though. Don't be so scared." He said, squeezing my hand. "So… is the guard powerful, or something?" "You could say that. They are quite a powerful bunch."

"What sorts of gifts do they have?" I asked. "Jane has the ability to inflict pain on you. A firey, agonizing pain. Alec can render you useless, by making you go blind, death, and paralyzed. Chelsea can break ties between a coven, or a couple. She can also create them. Dimitri is a tracker. He can track you by the tenor of your thoughts."

I was amazed. Those gifts were amazing. Why hadn't the Cullens ever wanted to join them? "Have Edward, Jasper or Alice ever wanted to join them?" I asked. "No. You see the Volturi have asked them numerous times… they think of their guard as prizes, trophies they've accumulated through the years." I huffed, "Well I think that's stupid." I mumbled.

"Well, you're not the only one there. I think that's quite ridiculous myself." "Hmph." I huffed. The door flew open and Emmett stood there, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. "Who's up for some baseball? Anyone? Anyone? Don't be shy!" I laughed. I could always count on Emmett to lighten up my mood. "Right now?" Carlisle asked. "No, after dinner. But you know me, Carlisle, I love getting ready early! Early bird catches the worm, you know."

"Yes, I know. Do you want to play?" He asked me. I smiled, "Yes. I would love to!" "Awesome. I can't wait to destroy you!" Emmett said with a smirk. "Emmett, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Carlisle said. "Why not?" "Do you realize who her stepfather is? Coach of the Florida Gators, Phil Dwire." Emmett gawked at me, his expression one of pure awe. "You… he's… Florida…" he couldn't form a complete sentence. Wow, I made Emmett go in to shock! I was enjoying this.

"Yes, Emmett, I'm related to him. Do you want me to Email him and tell him to send you an autographed baseball, or something?" His face broke out in to a huge grin. "Yes!" He shouted. "Okay, only if you calm down." I said. "I swear I'll be quiet until the game." "Pinkie promise?" I asked, holding out my pinkie. "Pinkie swear." He said, twisting his pinkie around mine. "Okay then, shoo! And no talking until the game." I commanded. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" he shouted, saluting me before he marched out the door.

"I do believe he's been watching a lot of war related movies as of late." Carlisle said chuckling. "That, or he let Jasper tell him yet another one of his war stories." I said, giggling. Carlisle laughed. "There are a lot of those around. In fact, Jasper is in a high school US history textbook." "No way!" I exclaimed. "Yes, but he has a different name in there. I am afraid historians don't really know what they're talking about." "Wow." I said, impressed.

Alice danced in to the room then, a big smile on her face. "We have to leave earlier than expected. We're leaving on Wednesday, and coming back on Sunday morning. I already called Aro to let him know. There will be two days devoted to shopping!" Carlisle groaned. "Do we have to do shopping, Alice? Last time, we had so many bags, the security at the airport, thought we had robbed the mall!" I chuckled.

"No!" I gasped. "Yes. It was ten years ago. We had just landed in Seattle, and the security guys flipped. But that's besides the point Carlisle. I really want to take Annabelle shopping, is that too much to ask for?" She asked, pouting.

"Alice you know that—" "Don't start with the whole she'll get worn out and get sick drag. I already saw that she'd be just fine. Anyway, I think it would all be up to Annabelle." "Fine." Carlisle mumbled. "So, Annabelle, would you like to come shopping with Rose, Bella, Nessie and I?" "Yes." I said. "See? She'll be fine." Alice said assuringly. "Okay, I get it. Now, do you need us to follow you around while you shop?"

"Of course, Carlisle. Who else would carry all our bags?" "Right." Carlisle said. "Now, Annabelle, I'm packing your suitcase, no complaining. One complaint, and it's makeover time for as many days as I want, got it?" I nodded. "In fact, I'm packing everyone's suitcase. I want no fashion Feau pas in Italy. Especially if we're going to see Jane."

"Why does it matter what Jane thinks?" I asked. "Because, she's always fashionable. Under that drab black cloke, she has the best of fashionable clothes on. I will not let that happen this time." I just shook my head and sighed. "Don't give me that, you know you wouldn't want her to outdo you either." "I really don't care what she wears." I said. "Urg! Just like Bella in that way. Bella! Your sister is becoming like you, and I don't like it!" Alice shouted.

"Of course she is, she's my sister, you dork." Bella said, laughing as she walked through the door. "Can't ever be unique nowadays." Alice said as she walked out the door. "Anyway," Bella said, as if nothing had happened, "I called Renee and congratulated her." "And what did she say?" I asked. "Actually… she didn't say anything." "Why not?" I asked. "She threw up instead. Phil told me that she's had the worst morning sickness ever. She claims that this is the worst she's ever had it, since you were born. You seriously had her puking all day and night. She never ate anything." "Well, that makes me feel great about myself, Bella, thanks a lot!" I huffed.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Bella said, tousling my hair. "Thanks, you just messed it up. I will not defend you when Alice comes to rip your hands off for doing this." Carlisle sighed, "She already did that once." He said with a smile. "When?" I asked. "Last week. Nessie was going out with Jacob one night. Bella messed up her hair, and Alice chased her around the house. When she finally caught her, she tore her hands off, and threw them in to the woods. As mine and Emmett's punishment for laughing, we had to go find them." I giggled. "Does anyone have that on video, or something?"

"I do!" Emmett shouted. He ran in to the room, waving a video camera in the air. "Sit, and wath." He said. "Emmett, I'm already sitting." "Whatever, watch." The screen was blue for a few seconds, then it showed Alice's face, looking pissed off. I laughed as I watched.

"Isabella Marie Cullen! What, did you do?!" She schreeched. "Nothing, what are you talking about?" Bella asked, looking confused. "Her hair! I spent three hours on it! And you wrecked it! You're gonna get it! The camera zoomed in on Carlisle, who was pressing is lips together, trying not to smile. "How did I wreck it! I just tousled it, no need to get mad!" "Now, you're going to get it, come here!" The camera followed their every move until Bella was finally pinned down, with Alice gripping both her hands in her tiny ones. With a sharp crack, they broke off. Bella shrieked, and Emmett and Carlile howled with laughter. The screen went blank, and I was doubled over with laughter.

"Oh…my…gosh! That…w-was…f-f-funny… -I-I-I'm d-d-dying!" I choked out. Carlisle put his arms around my waist, to keep me upright. "Thanks for the support." Carlisle said near my ear. "A-a-any t-t-time." I breathed between laughs. "Breathe, Belley, breathe!" Emmett said. "I-I-I'm trying!" I said, taking deep breaths. I leaned back against Carlisle, who chuckled. "I'm glad you had something to laugh at." He said. ""I thank you all dearly." I said smiling at Emmett.

"Dinnertime for the human!" Leah sang as she walked in. "Finally. I'm famished!" I said, jumping up. Carlisle and Emmett erupted in to laughter. I gave them a glare and Carlisle stopped. Good, that could work in my favor. I was a little nervous about going to Italy, but I was pretty certain Carlisle would make it easier for me. I loved my life as it was right now.

"Baseball after dinner, right?" Emmett asked. "Of course." I said. "Good." I laughed and walked down the stairs. "Don't wear your school clothes, Missy. I have a baseball outfit laid out for you on the dresser in you room." Alice said, her arms crossed over her chest. "Whatever you say, Your Excellency."' I huffed. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Missy. Thanks to me, you have the best clothes at school. Therefore, I think I deserve some—" "Geez, do you ever shut up?" Jake complained as he walked past us. Alice growled and chased him down the rest of the stairs. I smiled and followed them, already planning my revenge on Alice.

A/N There it is. Short, I know, but big things are coming up in the next few chapters. People are already itching for the first kiss. Don't worry, it's in the very near future. Maybe in Italy… maybe on her birthday. Many things could happen. I know I forgot to put this on the top of the chapter, my apologies, but this chapter is for my lovely reviewers:

Deadly Witch, Jazzhandz, ijuska, Laura201112, and DawnsWhimsy! Oh, and one Anon! Thank you sooo much. The next chapter will definitely be way longer. So, enjoy this little one, and the next one will be up on Wednesday!


	5. Meeting

A/N Hello fellow readers. I know I said Wednesday, but things like grades and homework decided they'd pay me a visit, so I had to catch up on all of that. Since today is my first day of Spring Break, (Yay, no homework!) I will update as much as I can! No Baseball, I decided that that would be an out take. Like I said, I really want this story to go at a fast pace, because I have a sequel in the works already! Read on, and thanks for reviewing. Shout outs to my lovely reviewers:

DGarofalo84, ijuska, Rainbow Dash 123 123, Deadly witch, emily2001, Laura201112, jazzhandz, and DawnsWhimsy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

On Wednesday morning, Alice woke me up at four-thirty. I was half-asleep as I got dressed, and stumbled downstairs. Alice, as always looked happy as could be as she sat at the table with a tall cup of coffee and doughnuts for Nessie, Jake and I.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" She chirped. "Good morning." I mumbled, taking a chocolate doughnut and taking a sip of the coffee. The caffeine jolted me awake.

"All of your bags are packed. We visit the Volturi as soon as we land, then, shopping!" I just looked at her, taking another bite of the doughnut. Jake snorted and took another one.

It was then that I noticed that Alice was not in her usual fashionable attire. Instead, she was in a soft pink hoodie, and blue jeans. I looked down at what I was wearing, and realized she'd let me wear the same thing. My sweater was pale blue, though.

"I take it we're all matching, clothing wise?" I asked. "You got it. Although, Jasper refused to wear a matching pink sweater."

I chuckled, "Sorry to hear that."

"I, on the other hand," Nessie said gesturing to herself and Jacob, "Made Jakey match with me." She said, smiling adoringly up at Jake. They both wore matching dark blue sweaters. I thought they both looked very sweet.

I finished my four doughnuts and two cups of coffee and went into the living room. Rose and Emmett, in their red sweaters, sat cuddled up together on the white sofa.

"Morning, Bellerina." Emmett said. "Morning." I said sitting in one of the chairs near the door.

Bella ran down the stairs in a royal blue sweater, Edward was not far behind with their bags. All our other bags were already piled up by the door. I had a feeling that half of those were Alice's. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, ninety-five percent of those bags are indeed Alice's."

"Hey, don't judge, Edward." Alice growled as she came in with an irritated Jasper who was wearing the dreaded pink sweater.

"Man, I feel like a woman." Jasper mumbled. Emmett and I looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"What now?" Alice demanded. Edward chuckled. "Jasper loves quoting Shania Twain, apparently." Edward said.

Jasper looked confused for half a second, then he said, "I didn't mean it like that, Edman." He said grinning. Carlisle and Jacob came in from the garage a few seconds later.

"Alright. Everything's good. We can go now." Jake announced. We all got up and headed outside. Carlisle fell into step beside me. We looked at each other and laughed. Alice had made us match too. There was a limo waiting for us at the end of the long driveway. We all piled in, waving to Seth, Quil and Embry, who'd be watching the house while we were away.

Carlisle and I sat next to each other.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I snorted, "I was... then Alice woke me up."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, one of us would have had to carry you out to the car." She huffed.

"That wouldn't've been so bad." I said grinning.

"Right, right. But I wouldn't have fed you that amazing breakfast, which you must admit was pretty awesome of me, right?"

"Sure, sure." I said, closing my eyes, the coffee already wearing off. It was six in the morning after all. I had homework to do on the plane, to keep me busy.

But the chances of me actually doing it and Carlisle doing it for me, were pretty close. I never got the hang of geometry. Yesterday, I had gotten so frustrated, I'd actually broken a pencil. Carlisle had heard it of course, and came running in, first-aid kit in hand. I didn't cut anything, but Carlisle always wanted to make sure I was okay. I thought that was the sweetest thing anyone could ever do for me. Later, Edward told me that that was how it had been for him when Bella was human.

"Then again, Carlisle is a doctor, so you got luckier there. When Bella punched Jacob in the face, I had to speed all the way home so Carlisle could put a brace on her hand."

I had laughed and went right back to my hoework. Carlisle, the patient person that he was, walked me through each problem until I finished them. When we were finally done, without thinking I threw myself in to his arms, when I looked to see his expression, his gorgeous golden eyes were twinkling.

"You're welcome."He said, chuckling. "Thank you a million times over. Why are polygons so hard?" I asked, pouting. "I have not the slightest idea." He answered.

I smiled at the memory as I looked out the window. We were going to Italy. I'd never been there, Mom always promised we'd go someday. But it never happened. Now I was going with my new family. I wished Charlie could have come with us, but the Volturi probably wouldn't have liked that idea.

Nessie poked my head with her finger. I jumped, startled.

"What?" I asked.

"Just to warn you. Felix is kind of… a flirt. He'll try flirting with you. Just thought I'd let you know." "Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes.

"He better not." Carlisle growled.

"He probably won't, Nessie, stop worrying them. He won't, I can assure you." Bella said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you." I said, relieved. She nodded, and turned back to Edward.

The limo arrived at the airport an hour later. Everyone stared as we walked through the terminals to our gate to wait for our flight. Carlisle never let go of my hand. Girls of all ages gawked at Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Jacob. Which didn't please us girls one bit. Once they saw that they were taken, they'd glare at us, and turn away. I felt drowsy as we waited. I rested my head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Alice, I told you you shouldn't have woken her up that early. We could have let her sleep an hour loger, and we still would have made it on time." Carlisle said, sighing.

"Party poopers."Alice grumbled. "Excuse me, could I talk to you all for a second?" We all looked to see a middle-aged couple standing a few feet in front of us.

"We're passing through on our way back to England, and we saw all of you and I told my wife that we had to get a photo of you all, is that alright?" The man asked.

"Of course." Bella said.

I sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Where are you all headed?" The woman asked,

"Italy." Rosalie answered.

"How smashing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm taking Annabelle over there," Alice said as she pointed to me, "Shopping over there for the first time. She hasn't been there before."

"Well, my Dear, you won't b disappointed. I hope you all have a grand time!" "Thank you." We said. They smiled, and left, a picture of us already saved as their background on their phones.

"Interesting, eh?" Emmett asked, snorting. "Sure." I said, yawning. We boarded fifteen minutes later. I'd never been in first class before, so I was overwhelmed by all the luxury. Carlisle laughed at my awe struck expression.

"I take it you've never been in first class." He stated, rather than it being a question. "No, not ever." "Enjoy it for the ten hours we're on this flight." He grinned. "Will do." I said. Nessie and Jake sat next to me, hard at work on a crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

"Jake, it's physiology, not psychology, see how the letters are this way? Not horizontally. Vertically." "Oh, okay, fine, fine. What's the difference anyway?" He grumbled. "A lot of things, now let's do the next one." I smiled, and looked over at Bella, who was reading a thick book. Carlisle and Edward were having some sort of silet conversation, so I left them alone.

I turned in my seat to talk to Emmett. "Hey, Emmett."

"Yeah, what's up, BellieBear?" I glared at him. He had come up with that name for me, last night, when I had growled at him, yes growled when he touched my jumbo sized bag of gummy bears. What can I say, I love those little things!

"Don't call me that!" I said, pouting.

"No, I don't want to, so suck it up! What do you want?" He asked. "Wanna play I Spy?" I asked.

A huge grin spread across his face. "'kay. Can I start?"

"Okay. Fine." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I spy, something black." I looked around, and spotted a few things.

"The seat?" "No."

"Your bag?" "No, try again." He said.

"Alice's hair?" "No, you're getting cold. Try again."

"That lady's dress?" I said looking at the lady a few rows ahead of us."

"Colder! Try again." I huffed. "Jacob's hair?" "No! Hot, you're hot now."

"I give up. Tell me."

"Jacob. Get it? Because his last name's black. Hah hah!" He started laughing.

"Oh, so funny, I'm dying." I said sarcastically.

"Emmett, that is not how you play I Spy." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett said, looking confusedly at her.

"I Spy is like this, watch. Annabelle, I spy something blue."

I snorted. "The sky." "Yep. See, that's how you play. Not like how you played it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, sorry." He said. The plane was already taking off. I smiled. In ten hours, I'd be in Italy, shopping and visiting with the Volturi. "Alice, where first?" I asked excitedly. Carlisle smiled at me, before turning back to Edward. What in the world were they talking about? Edward turned to me, and smirked, and made a kissy face at me, before turning back, his shoulders shaking.

"Edward Anthony! What the hell, hitting on Annabelle now?" Emmett asked, grinning. Edward shook his head.

"He better not be." Bella said, setting her book aside. Edward said,

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, Love. You're brain is in the gutter, Emmett, get it out." "Fine, fine." Emmett mumbled. I yawned, and decided I'd take a nap. I had ten hours to sleep, anyway…

Epov

As soon as we got on the plane I sensed right away Carlisle had to tell me something. His thoughts were pretty obvious. We had sort of discussed this at the baseball game, amidst Emmett throwing mud at us, and Annabelle retaliating with just as much force. I admit, I was a little shocked when Carlisle had told me that she was his mate. I thought it was because of the fact that she was Bella's sister. After a while, I found that fact to be ridiculous on my part, because of course that wasn't the case.

He felt the pull that the rest of us do when we find our mates. You could say it's similar to what the wolves feel, but it's stronger, if that's possible. Bella and Alice had been over the moon, Bella giving him the "I'll rip you to shreds if you ever hurt my little sister", speech. But Bella, like the rest of us, knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. I looked at him expectantly as Annabelle looked around her blue eyes dancing with excitement. Noone could deny she was beautiful. Don't get me wrong, Bella was beautiful too. They were beautiful in different ways. You just couldn't explain how.

His question left me lost for words. How did I explain how it was to kiss a human? It was certainly different from kissing a vampire. Not at all easy, by any means. You had to be careful with humans. One touch could break their fragile bodies. I looked over at Annabelle, who was smiling at Alice, asking about shopping. I heard her thoughts a few seconds later, and couldn't resist messing with her a bit. I turned a made a kissy face at her, laughing as I did so. She blushed, and looked down.

"Edward Anthony! What the hell, hitting on Annabelle now?" Emmett asked, grinning. I shook my head.

"He better not be." Bella said, setting her book aside. Bella turned and playfully glared at me. I smiled automatically. She had no idea what affects she had on me.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, Love. You're brain is in the gutter, Emmett, get it out." "Fine, fine." Emmett mumbled.

"That's what I thought." I growled.

"Geez, no one can mess with anyone around here these days. I swear if it weren't for the confined space, I'd be doing the Cupid Shuffle in Super Speed." Emmett whined.

"Shut up, Emmett. I'm trying to sleep." Annabelle said, turning to glare at Emmett, who just shrugged and continued on with his ranting.

"Or even better, the Caballo Dorado. If you guys haven't heard of that, you're insane. Eleazar taught it to me. He went to Mexico once, and he came back excited to teach me. Yes, me, Emmett McCarty Cullen. Not you." He said, pointing at me.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." he mumbled.

"Then shut up." Annabelle moaned, covering her eyes with her arm. We all laughed and five minutes later, she was sound asleep, her head resting on Carlisle's shoulder. I guess I better have this awkward conversation with my father now…

Apov

I finally fell asleep after Emmett kept rambling on and on about some Mexican horse dance. I didn't dream, which was rare for me, I usually always dreamed. But I didn't. It was just jumbled images, most of them being Carlisle, and Emmett throwing mud in my face. I wished I could call my Mom and tell her how happy I was right now. How much I liked Carlisle. And how he felt the same for me. But it would have to wait.

Because next thing I knew, someone was screeching in my ear. And let me tell you, when you're having a great time sleeping on the shoulder of the guy you are so much in love with, and someone wakes you up that way, you aren't a happy person.

"Annabelle Esme Swan! Wake your ass up right now! I've been waiting three hours for you to wake up, and I can not wait any longer. Get. Up!" Alice, how did I know? I think it's a sixth sense.

I slowly opened my eyes, not saying a word. "Fin-ally! I've got so much planned for this plane ride, and I'm just itching to start. Come on, sit up!"

"No. I don't want to." I grumbled. "Yes, you want to. Come on! Bella, help would be nice, if you don't mind?" Alice said, her hands on her hips.

"Alice, you have seven mor hours on this flight. Knowing you, you'll be able to get it all done in three hours or less. Leave the poor girl alone. She's only human, after all." Rose defended me."Thank you!" I said.

"Actually, you should get up, don't we have Geometry homework to finish?" Carlisle asked with a smile."Is everyone conspiring against me?" I huffed.

"No. Now come on. The more we get done, the more time you get to shop." Carlisle said. That got me up within seconds.

"I think you just have a soft spot for Polygons." I mumbled. Carlisle just grinned. "Actually, I don't." "Is that so?" I asked, pulling out my workbook with the dreaded assignments.

"Absolutely." He said. "Then, what do you have a soft spot for?" I asked curiously.

"That's my secret. I'll tell you eventually." He said winking at me. I blushed and opened the book to the first problem.

Twenty minutes later, we were done with the first three pages. During that time, I noticed that our knees were getting closer, and closer to each other. Our faces were inches apart by the time we were done. But of course, someone barged in. Which irritated me. Were we about to kiss? Now I wouldn't know, because the hyperactive Pixie ruined it.

I loved Alice to pieces, but not when she might have ruined the most important moment of my existence. "Come on, I have to fix your hair." She said, pulling me out of my seat.

"How can one person that is so small, be so hugely irritating?" Carlisle asked, glaring at Alice. "That's what I said a few years ago." Edward said.

I grudgingly followed, glaring at her the whole way. "This better be worth it." I growled.

"Oh, it will be. Of course it will be. I am the one that's fixing you up anyway. Drastic changes are about to happen, and you need to look your absolute best!"

"What is so drastic that I have to be absolutely perfect?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something, now can you puh-lease stay still?" "Fine, fine." I huffed.

Five dreadful minutes later, my makeup and hair were redone. I groaned. This was ridiculous. But, if it made Alice happy, then I would do this. She had even made me change in to a strapless blue dress, that clung to my body, and made me look sexy, sort of. "Wait! One more thing. Jewelry!" She sang clapping her hands.

She clipped little silver hoops with little diamonds on my ears, with a matching bracelet, and necklace. "Officially perfect. You better not lose those. They're Rose's. She let you borrow them. So take great care of them."

"Will do." We walked out of the bathroom, and back to our seats. I blushed when I noticed that men were gawking at us. Well, of course they would, I was with Alice, after all. I realized, a few seconds later, that it wasn't just her, it was me too. I started to think this was a bad idea.

When we sat back down, Carlisle's mouth dropped to the ground. I blushed, and looked away. This definitely wasn't what I was expecting. I thought that he'd yell at Alice, but he was completely lost for words.

"Annabelle… you… erm, you… look… very… um… You look…" He stumbled over his words. Emmett hooted, Rosalie thumped him on the back of the head. He couldn't turn away, which was apparently, good news for Alice.

"I told you!" She said to Bella who just nodded and went back to her book. "Beautiful." He said, sounding a little out of breath.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He just nodded, and said, "Alice is quite the talented one."

"I know I am. Thank you!" Alice said, smiling.

"Conceded much?" Rosalie asked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "No, I just know I am. I mean, hello? I saw the future, so I knew what he was going to say!"

"Of course. Of course." Rose muttered. "It's okay, Rose, you're the prettiest." Emmett assured her.

"Thank you, Babe." She said kissing his cheek. We still had a few hours left on the plane. The attendant handed us all orange juice and peanuts. Jake and I split them between the two of us. Renesmee said she didn't like them.

"How can you not like these?" Jake asked, popping a few in to his mouth. "I just don't." She said, pulling a bagel that she had purchased from one of the restaurants at the airport out of her purse.

"Well, you're missing out." Jake said. "No we aren't." Edward said, making a face at the bag of peanuts.

"Do you always have to argue, or something?" Jasper spoke up from where he sat next to Bella. "No. Do you always have to be so moody?" Emmett shot back.

"Boys, please." I said. They stopped and looked at me. "Sorry, Mom." Emmett said, grinning. I grabbed one of the bags of peanuts and hurled it toward his head.

"Don't call me that, Emmett McCarthy Cullen." I hissed. Carlisle and Edward started laughing. "Oh, I'm not afraid of you." Emmett said smirking.

"I twisted around in my seat an glared at him. He shrunk back against the seat, and held his hands up in front of him.

"Sorry, sorry. I surrender! Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded. I giggled and turned back around to face the front of the plane. Carlisle and I continued my homework, trying to cram it all in before we landed in four hours.

"There are five sides on this Polygon. We have to find the interior angles of this shape. How do we do it?" Carlisle was quizzing me. And I had a feeling I was about to fail.

I bit my lip and concentrated. If my assumptions were correct you had to use the formula: N-2 equals 180.

I told Carlisle this, and a huge smile broke out across his face. "Exactly. I told you this would all pay off." I laughed, and we solved the rest of the problems.

By the time we were told to buckle in for landing, everything was done. "Now, you shop nonstop." Alice said happily.

"After we visit our friends." Carlisle added. "Sure, sure. Right!" she said.

We landed and got off the plane. We grabbed our bags, and went to get in line for them to check our passports.

Two hours later, after a long wait in line, we rented a few cars and drove toward the center of Volterra. I rode with Carlisle. "I am beginning to think this is a bad idea." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "That dress your wearing might alert Felix to your presence." He said looking over at me with a lopsided smile. "Do I sense that someone's jealous?" I asked.

He didn't respond, just looked out the windshield. "I can tell Alice to get me something else to wear if you—"

"No." He was quick to answer. "It's fine." I grinned. "Okay then." We stopped the cars at the entrance to the town square, and got out. It was so early in the morning, no one was around. We walked quietly past the fountain, and were greeted by two cloaked figures.

"Ah, the Cullens, Jacob and… oh! You must be Annabelle!" I smiled. It was a petite woman, with blond hair. She was very beautiful. And so was the man with her. "Hello, I'm Alec, that's Jane. It's nice to meet you. Now come along, it's almost time for the sun to rise."

We followed them down an alley, and in to a dark tunnel. The temperature dropped considerably as we went. At the end, Jane and Alec jumped through a wide hole in the ground. Alice and Jasper followed close behind. "Ready?" Carlisle said. And before I could respond he swept me in to his arms, and jumped through the hole. I clung to his sweater as we flew to the ground.

He set me on my feet, and we continued walking. "Remind me to close my eyes next time." I whispered.

"That takes away all the fun, though." Jane said turning to smile at me. "I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes." I said, grinning.

"Well, whenever you become a vampire, it'll be amazing!" She said. I smiled and kept walking. We made it to two heavy doors. We walked down a short hallway, and approached an elevator. Jane hit a button, and two doors slid open. We all stepped inside. Two tall muscular vampires were already inside waiting.

"Felix, Dimitri, how nice to see you again." Bella said, shaking their hands. The one who I assumed was Felix smiled and said, "My, my, Bella, you still look as beautiful as ever. I bet your sister is just as beautiful!" Bella laughed. "See for yourself!

He turned his head and looked at me. "Ah, Well, Carlisle, she won't disappoint when she becomes immortal. She'll be even more beautiful than she is now!" I blushed and hid behind Carlisle, who laughed and took my hand in his.

"Thank you, Felix." He said. The elevator stopped, and we got out . We walked passed a friendly looking receptionist who smiled as we said hello. We walked down yet another hallway and in to a room that was filled with sunlight.

"This is the throne room. Well, that's what we call it." Jane explained as she held the door open for us. We walked in and I looked around in awe. The room looked straight out of a Mythical Story, like Knights Of The Round Table, or something. The room was big, with walls made out of concrete. There were large windows on the furthest wall from us. In the center of the room, there was what could only be described as an oversized drain. And just to the left of that, sat three statues, watching us with curious eyes.

"Ahh!, my dear friends, the Cullens!" One of them said, standing and walking over to us. "Aro, how nice to see you again." Edward said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Likewise, Edward. I am glad you're all here under considerably good circumstances. Now, where is she?"

"Right here." Emmett said, pushing me forward. Carlisle pulled me back. He stepped forward, leaving me behind him and Edward.

"Ah! Carlisle! It is about time you've found a mate. Before I meet her, however, do you mind sharing?" Aro asked, gesturing toward his hand. "Of course." Carlisle answered, stretching his hand toward him.

Aro took it, and bent his head, and concentrated. It was silent for a few seconds, then Aro exclaimed, "My, my! What joy it brings me to say that you have indeed finally found your mate! And how beautiful she is. How extraordinary!" He said, clapping his hands together.

"Thank you." Carlisle said. "No need. Now let's meet her before I bring Tanya in to talk to her about her arranged marriage."

Emmett poked my back, and I stepped forward, a million thoughts racing through my head. Will they like me? Will they change their minds and want to kill me? Will Jane and Alec want to use their gifts against me, or worse yet, Carlisle, for breaking a rule? Will there be a fight?

Edward shook his head at me. "No." was all he said. I took a deep breath and stood next to Carlisle.

"Hello." I said nervously. "Hello dear one. You must be Annabelle. It is so nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said. "You are very beautiful, Annabelle, has anyone told you that?" I shook my head.

"Well, you are very beautiful, just like your sister. Bella, how is immortality going for you?" Bella laughed.

"As good as before, thank you for asking, Aro." "Certainly, Isabella. Now, Felix, bring in Tanya and her coven, would you?" The two nodded and left the room.

They came back a few seconds later. Tanya's chattering could already be heard. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle groaned. Bella, Alice, Rose, Nessie and I glared at the door.

Aro, and the other two chuckled with delight. "If it's any consolation, we don't particularly like her either." The one in the middle said. "Caius, remember that one ball we held back in sixty-six?" Alec asked, laughing.

"Oh, don't remind me. I still feel filthy!" Caius groaned. Tanya waltzed in, with a wide smile on her face. "Hello everyone! I can not wait to start planning my wedding! Where do we start?"

"Hold on, just a second, Ms. Denali. We haven't discussed this fully. First of all, we need you to sign this contract stating that you agree to let your marriage to Carlisle be void." Aro said.

She growled. "Fine." She grabbed the pen from Caius's hand, and signed, grumbling the whole time. I watched as Carlisle took the pen from her, and signed, smiling as he did so. Tanya glared daggers at me from across the room.

After they had both signed, Caius announced, "I hereby declare on this sixth day of February of 2014, that the arranged marriage of Tanya Denali and Carlisle Cullen is officially void!" Marcus, who hadn't spoken a single word since we'd arrived said, "Let us celebrate."

"Yes, let's this is definitely something to celebrate!" Aro said. Kate held up a hand.

"Let me just say that I am happy for them. I have never seen Carlisle this happy, and I along with Elezar, Carmen and Garrett wish you the best of luck in your relationship. I better be seeing an invitation to your wedding within the next three years!" She stepped forward and hugged me. I was shocked at first, then I returned the hug.

"Thank you." I said. "Anytime, sweetie." She said smiling warmly at me. "Welcome to the family." Carmen said, shaking my hand. Garrett and Eleazar smiled and looked over at Tanya who was giving them murderous glares.

A few minutes later, we said our goodbyes, and Alec and Jane led us back out. I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew that they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. The only thing I had to worry about was telling Mom, and Dad about my relationship. Oh, and worrying about Tanya ruining it all.

She clearly didn't know what family she was messing with. We left the two siblings at the fountain and hurried back to the cars. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. We drove two minutes to the Hotel Antica Badia. It was beautiful. Alice had jumped in to the backseat insisting that she missed us already. All the way there she kept talking, and talking.

"This hotel has a sun terrace, and a pool! Can you believe it? A pool! I can not wait to go swimming!" "Me neither." I said honestly.

We parked our cars, and walked in. We got our room keys, and took our bags upstairs to the top floor. "Okay, ready?" "For what?" I asked.

"Shopping of course." "This early?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Duh!" "Alice, could you let her unpack first?" Carlisle asked unlocking one of the doors with the key. Alice looked at him for a few seconds, her lips turning up at the corners. "Okay. I'll wait two hours, then it's shopping nonstop till you drop, literally."

"Glory." I mumbled. She laughed and walked in to the room next to ours. Yes, Carlisle and I got to share a room. I owed Alice for this one. Carlisle closed the door, and I flopped on to the big bed.

"I think I might take a nap before the overactive Pixie makes me shop till I drop." I said, stretching my hands above my head.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to me. "Absolutely." I said, grinning.

"Unless you have something else in mind." I said, propping myself up on my elbow. "Well, actually, I do." He said

"Oh, like what?" I asked. "Well, actually, I don't want to tell you." He said rolling over on his side, only inches away from my face. I frowned. "Why not?" I asked, pouting.

"It's not something I can tell you. I need to show you."

"What do you need to show me?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds, studying my face, and then… sloly, he leaned forward, till his face was only an inch away from mine. His cool breath washed across my face. I was stunned. It smelle so… good.

I couldn't describe what the scent was exactly. "This." He said, and then…

His lips brush against mine, ever so softly. I felt my heartbeat pick up, and I took in a sharp breath. It took me a few seconds to figure out what had just happened. He kissed me! Carlisle kissed me. A tiny voice kept chanting in my head as I kissed him back with a little more force than necessary. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him. We kissed again. I had never kissed anyone like that before. And I was glad had waited this long.

We just lay there, not saying a word. This moment was absolutely perfect.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my temple. I sighed.

"I love you too." I said, before closing my eyes, and falling in to a deep sleep.

A/N Okay, so what did you think? Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave them in reviews! That would be lovely! My schedule for updates will be slighty changed this week. I a having rehearsals for my Quinceñera, so the next update will be Saturday unless I can get a chapter out before then! Thank you so much for the twenty reviews I have for this story so far! I love getting an email letting me know of all the new favorites and follows, and reviews I have. You are all awesome. :D

Until Saturday, or sooner!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	6. Our time in Italy Part I

A/N Thank you all so very much for the reviews means a lot! Read on. I shall ramble on some more at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The wind blew my hair in every direction as I ran down the beach to Carlisle, who waited for me. His beautiful smile broke out across his perfect face when he saw me.

"Finally. Where have you been, Love? I was worried." He said as I ran to him. He caught me in his arms, and held me close, before pulling away.

"I was down there, with them." I said, pointing to the three people that were now running toward us. He followed my gaze, and his smile grew even bigger. I smiled too.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what we have for you! Look! Look!" I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't make a sound.

"Annabelle, wake up. It's time to go." Time to go, no! I was awake. I was, wasn't I?

"Come on, or I'll get Alice in here. I love you, little sister, but you have to wake up." I was going crazy. I had to be awake. I looked up at Carlisle who seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I only saw his lips moving.

I opened my mouth again, but still, nothing. I felt someone shaking me, and I gasped, my eyes flying open.

"Finally, ready to go?" Alice asked. I looked over and saw that Carlisle wasn't there. "He went to get you food. Now, lets get you dressed in to something comfortable." Bella said pulling my suitcase open.

I nodded, and she handed me a blue hoodie, with a white long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. I went in to the bathroom, and took off the dress, feeling a lump rise up in my throat. It was only a dream. It felt so real, why? Why did it have to be a dream? I really wanted that to be real. I would always remember the smile Carlisle had when those three children called him 'Daddy'.

Maybe that was a sign of some sort. That made me smile a little. I quickly got dressed, and as I removed the bobby pins from my hair, I couldn't help replaying our first kiss in my mind. It had been perfect, and I really wanted to do it again. But I wouldn't push it. I would wait for another one. I think I was already becoming addicted to him. Which was normal, right?

I combed my hair with my fingers, letting it fall down my back in waves. I really didn't want to do much with it, we were walking a lot today, and it was bound to get messed up.

I walked out just as Carlisle came in with Emmett. They carried an assortment of foods in their arms. Jake came running in, his hair damp, with a huge smile. Nessie followed him, looking half asleep, but happy. As soon as Emmett saw me, he grinned. "Kissing a cradle robber, are we?" he teased.

I shook my head. "Shut up." I said, throwing a pillow at him. "Feisty." Emmett said laughing. "Emmett, let her eat." Carlisle said as he walked toward me.

"Good morning." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, what time is it?" I asked, stretching. He chuckled.

"Almost ten. Alice was kind enough to wait an extra hour until she all but threw me out of the room so she could wake you up."

I laughed, "Alice will be Alice." I said sitting down on the bed to eat. Nessie sat next to me, nibbling on a muffin.

"I think we should start shoe shopping first." Alice said, leaning against the door, her hands full of lists, and her purse. "I don't care, I just want to shop." I said finishing my muffin and reaching for my orange juice. Carlisle sat next to me, playing with the ends of my hair.

I drank,, and leaned back against him. He rapped his arm around my shoulders and just held me there. We waited for Ness and Jake to finish eating before we left.

Five minutes later, we were walking out of the hotel. It was cloudy already, but it was still nice and warm. Carlisle and I held hands as we strolled to the first store.

"Just let me know when you want me to save you from Alice, and I'll kidnap you." He whispered as we walked inside. "I will be sure to let you know."

"I will be sure to keep her occupied so she won't." Alice said, heading for the dresses. "Oh, no way! There is no way I am going to—"

"You will wear one of these, Ms. Swan, I know you will." She said tapping the side of her head. Stupid future seeing Pixie. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, Bella had the same problem." He said smiling at Bella who was picking out some blouses for me to try on.

"I thought Bella had it bad. But I think you might have it ten thousand times worse. I swear, she's never been this excited to shop, I can't control my emotions." Jasper said.

"Shut up Jazzy, Annabelle, go try these on." Alice said, pushing me toward the dressing rooms. "I better be getting paid for this, Alice Cullen." I mumbled as I grabbed the pile of dresses and headed for the door.

"I'll go in with you." Rose said jumping up from a chair to follow me.

We spent at least an hour in that one store. The nice sales lady helped me a few times. She spoke some English. Her name was Rosa. Pretty name, I thought. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Jacob were submitted to the torture of holding our bags. But not once did they complain, well, except for Emmett.

"Rose, I thought you loved me. Why are you making me hold your bags? This is torture!" "Emmett, if you love me, you'll hold them. I mean, look at Jacob, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. Do you see them complaining?"

Emmett grumbled his response, and we walked on to the next store. We went to six stores before lunch. We would have probably not gone to lunch if it weren't for the fact that Jake and I were starving.

"How many stores are left?" I asked before taking a sip of my lemonade. "Only 15 more." Alice said leaning back in her chair.

"Fifteen?!" I squeaked. "Alice, I love shopping, but even that sounds like a lot." Nessie said.

"You are all party poopers. Don't any of you have any sense of fun?"

"Fun, like the group?" Emmett asked. I choked on my lemonade, and spit it out. Emmett got a kick out of that and started cracking up. Carlisle rubbed my back as I coughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I cleared my throat.

"Peachy, Carlisle, what happened during Emmett's transformation? Was there some malfunction in his brain when he was changed?"

Rosalie snorted, "I asked him the same thing, Belle." "And…?" I asked.

"As far as I could tell, there was nothing wrong. It must have happened while he was still human." Carlisle explained.

"Hey. Just because my brothers may have dropped me on my head while we were wrestling, that doesn't give you the right to make fun of my malfunctions." I used the next thing I said as an advantage.

"Emmett, would you let me make fun of them, if I let you call me Mom?" I knew I would regret it, because knowing him, he'd slip up in public before I graduated.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, a huge grin on his face. "Seriously? You would let me call you Mom?" "Positive." "Noone else?" He asked.

"Noone else." I promised. "Deal. Annabelle is the only one who is allowed to make fun of my malfunctions, besides Rosie."

"Well, damn! And here I was about to make jokes about them." Jasper teased. "Jasper Hale." I warned.

"Sorry, Mo—I mean, Bellers." I glared at him, "Bellers?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bellers. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Jasper. Alice seriously though, can't we go back to the hotel? Didn't you want to swim?" I asked, hinting at our earlier conversation.

"Yes, but shopping is—" "Alice, you can do more shopping tomorrow." Carlisle said. "Fine." She grumbled. We stood up, and headed home, after Jake took all the leftovers.

Carlisle took my hand and we led the way back to the hotel. People stared at us as we passed. I looked up at Carlisle with a frown.

"Why are they staring?" I whispered.

"I don't know." He said as we walked through the doors. "Pool time!" Alice said jumping up and down. Jasper put an arm around her shoulders to stop her.

"Ma!" Emmett shouted. I glared at him as we went up in the elevator. "What, Emmett."

"Can I borrow fifty dollars? Please?" I huffed. "Emmett, I don't have fifty—" "Then I'll just ask Dad then." He interrupted me.

"Alright then." I said.

"Mom?" Emmett pushed on. "What?" I said as we stepped off the elevator and headed to our rooms.

"I love you, Mom." I looked back at him, tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"I love you too, Emm." I said as he hugged me. Emmett grabbed Carlisle a few seconds later, squishing us in to a group hug.

"I love you too, Dad." Emmett said, grinning. I laughed, sniffling.

That was the highlight of my day.

A/N So, what did you think? This chapter is split in to two, so, don't worry, there's more. It should be up by tomorrow afternoon, or early Monday! Thank you all for reviewing, it means so much! 25 reviews already, wow! I hope I can reach 50 before my 15th chapter! Think we can do it? I hope so! Love you all! Virtual chunky chocolate chip cookies for everyone! Until Monday…

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	7. All for me?

A/N Alright, here's part II of Chapter 6! Enjoy! Already 33 reviews. I love you all so much! This is the first out of all of my stories that has gotten this much feedback. Thank you!

Note: It is still Thursday. Just later that day. I didn't want to confuse anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own Annabelle, and my plot, that is all.

I let out a grustrated scream, and threw yet another pair of shoes across the room. Carlisle caught them before they hit the window, with an amused smile.

"Having trouble choosing an outfit?" He asked, walking over to set the shoes back in their box. "No, but maybe Alice should have seriously considered the fact that I am only human, and that I can not walk in five inch heels!" I said throwing myself on to the bed.

We were going to go out to the pool, but Aro had called Carlisle, inviting us all back to the castle for some ball they were holding there.

"It'll be fun!" Alice squealed as she danced around the room, after begging Carlisle to let us go. Who could resist Alice? Noone could.

So, now here I sat, trying to find shoes that were less than five inches high. But… luck wasn't on my side. "You could just go barefoot." Carlisle suggested.

"Alice would have a coronary, if she could, anyway." I said, giggling. Carlisle snorted, and opened another box of shoes. He held them up and I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes.

"Carlisle, she's trying to kill me!" I whined, looking at the silver stilettos that he held. They had to be at least seven inches or so high. I shuddered at the thought of wearing them.

There was a quick tapping at the door. I got up and opened it. There stood Alice, with an expression of determination on her face.

"Hello, I'm coming in." She said, pushing past me. "Do you not know about manners?" I said, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Oh, shut up." She said, going over to wear my suitcase sat. She looked through it for a few seconds, then she went through the shopping bags. With a satisfied smile, she turned around with a dress. I didn't get to see it, because she hid It behind her back.

"Now, all you boys will dress in here. I'm kidnapping her, no trying to rescue her, or you will face my wrath, understood?" Carlisle nodded. I followed her, sending a pleading look to Carlisle, who just shook his head. Not even he could win a fight against Alice.

Especially one having to do with dresses, and hairdos. Nessie wasn't too happy about this either.

"I could so be making out with Jakey right now, but instead I'm here, getting ready for a ball, where I know Alec will hit on me. You owe me, Alice."

"Oh, I've already seen, he won't." "Of course, of course." Nessie muttered.

"Alright, Belleroo, sit. And no getting up for the next three hours!"

"But Alice!" I groaned, "Seriously? What if I have to Pee?"

"I don't care. Your bladder is capable of holding it in until I'm done." There was a loud nock on the door. Bella smirked and answered it. "Alice, you shouldn't have said that." Bella said as she pulled the door wider, to reveal a furious Carlisle.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you will let her do what ever she deems necessary, is that understood?" Alice huffed.

"But Carlisle I—" No buts about it." He growled.

"Carlisle, I think—" "No!" He said through clenched teeth.

Alice said nothing after that. Carlisle smiled at me before leaving the room, throwing Alice a stern look.

"Looks like somebody's party's ruined!" Emmett called out as he walked passed the door. "Emmett." I warned. "Sorry, Ma." He said.

"May I?" I asked Alice. She grinned, "Fine. Go ahead."

I jumped up and grabbed Emmett's shirt. He looked at me, surprised.

"Whataya want, Ma?" I tugged on his shirt. "What did I say about you calling me that in public?" I hissed.

"I forgot, sorry, M—'erm, Bellesey." I growled, and let him go. "Love you too." I huffed, walking back in to Alice's room.

The next two hours were spent on Alice doing my hair. I liked what she did with it, though. She had curled my hair, letting it fall down my back. For the makeup, she insisted I only needed pink lipstick, and the slightest touch of blush. And, pink eyeshadow.

And the dress, it was similar to Rosalie's prom dress, but it had less of a plunging back, and it was turquoise. It had a sweetheart neckline, the front had diamond patterns. The skirt was layered, with beaded floral designs. When I stood, the skirt flowed around me. It almost looked like those Quinceñera dresses I used to see in stores, whenever Mom and I went shopping. That's how poofy the skirt was.

"Oh, look at you, I swear, Carlisle is so not going to be able to look away from you tonight." Bella said with a grin. "That's the plan." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "Tanya was going to try to captivate him, but Annabelle is going to have all of his attention, just you watch."

I smiled, that was exactly what I wanted. We finished getting ready, and fifteen minutes later, after Bella helped me with my white cashmere jacket, since Alice was flying around the room getting ready, we went over to the boys' room.

Edward opened the door, and as soon as he saw Bella, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Bella, I seriously think we should just skip the ball and do something else." He said, rapping his arms around her.

"Nope, we're going to the ball, Edward, we can do that later." "TMI!" I called out as I walked up to them. "Wow, Annabelle, you look beautiful. Hey, Carlisle, come see Belle." Edward said.

Carlisle walked out, and my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing a turquoise shirt, that showed off the muscles of his chest, and black slacks, and a black jacket, with a turquoise tie. It looked like I had the same effect on him. His eyes smoldered, and he took a step toward me. He grabbed me and said, "Excuse me." The boys fled from the room, and closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone, he grabbed me again, and pushed me against the wall. "I think we might just have to ditch the ball." He said, his voice husky.

"Why?" I asked. "Because, you, Ms. Swan, are driving me crazy." He said pressing a searing kiss to my lips. We pulled apart a few seconds later, out of breath. Alice threw the door open, ruining the moment, yet again.

"Hey, no ruining my masterpiece, come on! We've got a ball to attend." I groaned, as she held a pair of death traps out toward me. "Andd don't you dare not wear these."

"It's okay, Love. I'll carry you." Carlisle said, touching my cheek. I blushed, and nodded in agreement. I sat on the bed, as best I could anyway, what with the dress being so poofy, and buckled up the shoes. They had to be at least five inches high. I stood up, and nearly fell on my face.

"Alice, does she really have to wear those?" Carlisle asked,looking a little irritated as he put his arm around my waist to keep me upright. "Absolutely, I have my reasons, now let's go!" she said, shooing us out the door.

I clung to him for dear life as we walked toward the elevators. "I'm already not looking forward to tonight." I sighed as we stepped on to the elevator.

"Neither am I." Carlisle said.

I chuckled, and held tight to his arm as we went down. "I won't let you fall, don't worry." He assured me. I smiled, and we got off, a few people staring at us as we passed them. As we walked passed a couple of tourists, I heard one of them say, "Oh, Nathalie, did you see those two in Turquoise? Aren't they the cutest couple ever? How long do you think they've been married?"

I snorted. Alice turned around and answered their question. "They're not married yet, but they will be soon." I reached over and swatted her arm.

"Just speaking the truth, my friend. Now hurry, the limo awaits." The limousine was parked right in front of the hotel. People oohed and awed over it as we climbed in. Carlisle and I were the last to get in.

"I told you my hard work would pay off. Just look at all of these people complimenting us on our attire!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "Can't wait to take these off." I said under my breath.

"You will not take off those heels, little girl. You will love tonight, I promise."

"Remember the last time you said that, Alice? I ended up having Carlisle stitch up my arm, because I got a papercut, and other things." Bella huffed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that was going to happen? I don't see everything, you know." "Whatever." Bella mumbled. "Here we are!" Alice sang.

We climbed out, Alice thanking the driver as we went. We didn't go through the tunnel this time. We went through the big copper gates at the front of the castle. Jane and Dimitri waited for us.

"Oh just look at all of you! You all make a stunning group!" Jane gushed as we approached. They weren't in their cloaks, instead Jane was in a sparkly one shoulder golden gown. Dimitri wore a dark suit, with a matching gold tie. "Thank you." I said.

"Of course, now come! Aro is going to throttle me if I don't get you there before the big show!"

"What big show?" I wondered. Jane smiled. "Oh, you'll see, now come, let's go." We walked through the courtyard, and in to the front hall of the castle. We passed the receptionists' area, and made a right, instead of going toward the elevators.

I heard the music before we reached the room. It sounded like The Wanted's 'Glad You Came'. Which just so happened to be one of my favorite songs.

As we walked in, I heard,

"You cast a spell on me spell on me,

You hit me like the sky fell on me fell on me,

And I decided you looked well on me well on me,

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me."

Then, the music cut off, and a loud chorus of, "Happy birthday, Annabelle!" rang out. I looked over at my family, who all had wide smiles on their faces.

They had all known! Each and every single one of them had known! I looked at Carlisle, who just smiled, and said, "Happy early birthday, Love." Before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I screeched. "We wanted it to be a surprise." Carlisle explained. "Carlisle, but you know I hate surprises." I told him,

"I know you do, but Jane had already started planning it all, and it would have been rude to let it all go to waste."

I smiled, and turne to the throng of vampires who stood waiting for my response. "Thank you." I said, grinning. They clapped, and the music started up again.

I think I could actually enjoy this!

A/N So? Whataya think? This chapter is two pages longer than the last one, I'm happy about that. The next chapter will be up by Friday, or maybe sooner. I would just like to thank all of my reviewers for sticking with this story and it's weird updating schedule. It means so much! I know I already said this before, but wow! 33 lovely reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love you all!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	8. Telling Dad and Distractions

A/N: This chapter is jumping forward a few days, her birthday party in Voltera will be an out take. Thank you so much for sticking around to read my stories. It means a lot. This chapter will contain some interesting but funny moments. Seth's going to leave you laughing, I hope. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a little funny how a week ago, it was raining as I got off the plane. This time, it was snowing, yes snowing! I'd never been this close to snow before, and now here I was, getting showered in it. Carlisle shielded me from most of it as we walked inside the airport.

Dad and Sue waited for us, along with Seth and Leah. "Damn, it's about time you got back! I missed your cooking!" Seth grinned.

"Belle missed it too, not to worry, I'll make you all some lasagna when we get home, okay?" Bella hugged Seth, ruffling his black hair.

"Deal." He agreed. Carlisle and I walked side by side, not holding hands. We'd agreed that we'd tell Charlie tonight about our relationship. Alice had said that we'd be fine. I had to trust her.

We loaded the bags in to the trunk of the cruiser, then piled in to the limo Alice had rented. We were home less than fifteen minutes later. Sue had put flowers everywhere, making everything smell like roses, daisies, and orange blossoms.

"That," Jake said taking a big whiff, "smells three million times better than Tanya. I still can't believe she's getting married to Nahuel."

"Dude, don't you get it? Tanya wants the hot sex, and since he's over a hundred degrees, she's gettin' it, all right, literally hot." Emmett laughed. "Emmett McCarthy." I warned. He looked at me, and shut up.

"Sorry, Ma." "Emmett." I growled. "What, Ma?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I huffed. "Fine, I'll stop. Man, you're so mean, M—I mean, Belle. I won't call you that until later." And with that he got up and ran up the stairs.

"Boys, I swear." I grumbled. Carlisle came over, and squeezed my shoulder. I gulped, this was it. It was time to tell Dad. I looked over at him, and saw how happy he was.

Ooh, boy. I was so about to kill his mood, I just knew it. Then again, Alice said we'd be fine, so I really didn't have to be worried, right?

I cleared my throat, "Uh… Dad?" "Yeah, Belle?"

"Could Carlisle and I talk to you upstairs please?"

"Sure." He got up and followed us up the stairs. Emmett waited for us at the top, an evil grin on his face. He cleared his throat and started singing,

"Having my baby, You´re a woman in love and I love what´s going through you," Charlie gave him a weird look as we walked inside. I on the other hand was already plotting my revenge on him.

I took a seat in front of Carlisle's desk with Dad. Carlisle stood in front of us, waiting for me to begin. Welp, here it goes. I seriously hoped I would come out of it alive.

"Okay, the reason Carlisle and I wanted to talk to you, is because he and I are—"

"Annabelle Esme Swan, are you pregnant?" Dad asked, realization dawning on his face. I assumed that he'd just realized what Emmett had been singing.

"No! Of course I'm not, Dad! It has nothing to do with that!" "Then what is it?" He asked, his face softening. I cleared my throat again.

"Carlisle and I are…sort of…in…in… um…a…state of being… well…it's more of…a…relation based…um…thing…" I couldn't continue. Carlisle took over while I tried to mentally prepare myself for Dad's attack.

"Charlie, I know I probably should have asked you first. But we only had a limit of time before… things couldn't be to our liking. Annabelle and I are in a serious relationship." I let out the breath I'd been holding. But it wasn't over yet.

His face turned red, then purple, then blue. I looked at Carlisle, worriedly. "Carlisle, is he alright?" Carlisle only nodded.

Finally, his face turned back to it's normal color.

"Well… I can't say I'm surprised. How long?" I sighed relieved.

"Since the day she came home." Carlisle said. Dad gave me the you-better-not-be-making-a-mistake look.

"I can't tell you what to do anymore, Annabelle, hell, your practically eighteen. I do hope you two are serious about this though. Because we all know what happened the last time this happened." Dad said with a frown. Carlisle smiled, "I can guarantee you that it won't. I have every intention of making sure that nothing happens like it did with Bella and Edward." He said solemnly.

Charlie nodded, "Well, I wish you two the best in your relationship. And Annabelle?" I looked over, still shocked that he had taken this so well.

"Yeah Dad?" "If you ever need to have the "Sex talk", I'm here, okay?" I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"Dad!" I squeaked. "Just sayin'. Now if you excuse me, I do believe dinner is almost ready. I don't know about you, but Bella's lasagna is not something anyone should miss."

"I agree completely." I laughed.

We walked out to find Emmett waiting for us. "Sorry about the song." He mumbled. I laughed and gave him a hug. "It's okay, Emmy. Now, come on, don't you want to show me how to do something awesome? Like climbing that tall tree near the river, or hunting for grizzleys?"

He whooped and lifted me on to his back. "Be back later guys!" He called out as we went flying through the back door. Carlisle caught up to us. "Be careful, Emmett, it's snowing."

"Ah, Pops. We'll be just fine. I'll bring her back in one piece, I swear!" Carlisle chuckled, and reached up to ruffle my hair.

"You make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

I laughed, "I promise." And with that Emmett ran us over the river and in to the woods. We stopped by a tree that was slightly tilted to the side. Moss dripped down the sides making it a beautiful shade of green. "What're we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you your opinion on something." Emmett said letting me down off his back.

"What is it?" I asked. "I really want to make it up to Carlisle for all the stupid things I've done. But I don't know how… can you help me?"

He unleashed his puppy dog eyes on me, and I couldn't resist. I sighed.

"Fine, what is it that you think he might like?" "I think that you and me should get him… an ambulance!" He shouted the last part, making the birds in the nearby tree fly away screeching.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. No, the ambulance is out. How about reinstalling that window? It's been covered in plywood since last week." He grinned, and threw his arms around me.

"You're a genius, Ma! Wanna do it right now?" How could I resis "my son"?

"Yes, we can definitely do it right now. But we've gotta hurry, or he'll ask questions. You got your carkeys?" "Yup, right here." He said pulling out his keys.

"Okay, let's go." He slung me on to his back, and ran us home. Noone was in the garage when we got there. We jumped in to the Geep, Emmett quickly turned it on, and seconds later, we were on the highway.

"Should we get the window delivered?" Emmett asked as we pulled in to the parking lot. "No, this is a surprise, we bring it home ourselves. I'll distract him and you put it in, deal?"

"I'm pretty sure you can distract him alright. And yes, deal." I smacked his arm and we climbed out of the car and walked inside.

We went straight for the window displays, and poked around to see what we liked. "What about this one?" Emmett asked, pointing to one that looked thick enough to withstand half the damage the other one did.

I looked at the price. It was definitely expensive, but when it was all said and done, Carlisle would love it. "Okay, we'll get this one." I grinned. While he went to order it, I wandered over to the flower display.

I could use some of these. I picked a beautiful arrangement made out of red and white roses, surrounded by red carnations… or I least I thought that's what they were.

Emmett smiled at me as I walked over with them. "Those for him too?" I nodded. We paid for the flowers and the window and headed outside. Two boys loaded the window in the back of the Geep, and we were off five minutes later, Emmett happily humming along to a Taylor Swift song.

When we returned, I grabbed the flowers and ran inside. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked Bella, who was just putting the Lasagna in the oven. "In his study, oh, are those for him?" She asked curiously.

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I knocked softly on his door. "Come in." He called.

I walked in, pushing the door closed with my elbow. "I got you something." I smiled. He stood and took the flowers from me, setting them on the corner of his desk. "They're beautiful, where did you get them?" He asked.

"Somewhere beyond the back yard." I laughed. "Cute." He said, sitting back down at his desk. I saw a file labeled Jessica Stanley, curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "Who's Jessica?"

"You notice everything, don't you? Jessica Stanley is a young lady that Bella and the others went to school with. She's expecting twins."

I smiled. "How nice. How long has she been married?" Carlisle frowned. "Well, you see, she's not actually married."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling a chair out to sit next to him, he stopped me, and led me to the couch instead.

"She's a troublemaker, she's by no means innocent. Let's just put it at that." I grinned, "So she's a whore." I said. He cracked a smile. "Yes, that."

I heard the boys downstairs, so I knew I had to keep him in here. Emmett, in his booming voice, kept singing Taylor Swift songs.

"What's going on down there?" He asked. "Nothing." I said, too quickly. "What do you know that I don't?" Carlisle asked.

"That… Hippos have pink milk." I said.

"I knew that already." He said. I sighed throwing my hands up in the air. "Okay, then… um…did you know that I love to eat strawberries?"

He grinned. "No, but now I do." I had to try harder so he wouldn't bolt from the room. Edward if you can hear me, help is needed!

A few seconds later, Seth burst in to the room, a huge smile on his face. "Carlisle, do us werewolves need condoms? You know for um…reproduction sessions with our…um…wives?"

I gasped, unable to say anything else. Edward, did you put him up to this? I thought.

"No, I didn't!" Edward shouted from downstairs. Carlisle was clearly surprised too.

"I don't know… why do you ask?" "Because I just wanted to know, for when I ever get married." Seth said, still grinning.

"Jacob and Nessie will let you know." Carlisle said.

"You sure, Doc? Last time I asked Jake he phased, and almost killed me. That's why I asked you. And oh… can vampires you know uh get… um—"

"Don't you dare ask that question." Edward said from the doorway. I sighed, relieved. Because if he was about to ask what I thought he was, Carlisle would have probably died.

Emmett pushed his way in. "Annabelle, the piece is complete." He announced. I smiled, excited to see what Carlisle would say.

"Carlisle, we have something to show you." I said. He smiled, and followed us down stairs. Jasper, Jacob and Quil were bouncing, yes, bouncing with excitement.

"Okay, Pops, I know it's not your birthday, or anything. But Bellesey and I got you a gift here. I hope you enjoy, and I pinkie swear to never wreck it." Emmett said, standing in front of the window, Paul, Jared, Rosalie, and Alice on either side of him.

They stepped away, and Carlisle chuckled. "So this is why you tried to distract me?" He said,.

"Precisely." I answered, grinning. "It worked. And thank you, Emmett. I may just have to have you sign a contract, to keep your pinkie promise documented." Carlisle said laughing at him.

Emmett said, "Whatever you say, Pops."

Carlisle's phone rang, and he answered it. I wondered who would be calling at this time of day, it was almost seven. It was probably the hospital, I thought.

He hung up. Just like I assumed, it was the hospital, Jessica Stanley was in the ER, again. I smiled to myself. I might just have to tag along. Future Doctor's Wife duty called.

"Indeed it does." Edward agreed. "What does?" Carlisle asked.

"Lot's of things. Is Jessica okay?"

"I have to go in, want to come along?" I grinned, "Sure, Bella, keep that Lasagna warm till I get back!" I called as I dawned my winter jacket and followed Carlisle out to the garage.

Fifteen minutes later, we were walking in to the ER. Shayna was in the waiting area. "Doctor Cullen, are you here for Jessy?" She called. He nodded.

"Oh, thank you Jesus!" She breathed. "Oh, and Hey, Annabelle."

"Hi." I said.

"Noah, the quarterback told me to tell you Hi, too. So, hi again." I frowned. Who in the world was Noah? I didn't have time to wonder for long, Carlisle signaled for me to follow him. "See you around." I called over my shoulder as we walked down the hall to Jessica.

"Noah, huh?" Carlisle teased, "Do I have competition?" He asked in a low voice.

I made a face. "God no, Carlisle. Noone can compete against you." I assured him. He opened the door and we walked in to find a hysterical Jessica. She was huge!

Her face was red, and blotchy. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had snot dripping down her face.

"Oh my God… Oh my God… I didn't think… I didn't know!" "What's wrong, Jessica?" Carlisle asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Mike and I… we were on our way home… he swerved to miss a dog in the road… and he crashed in to a mailbox… I'm fine… but I've been having these sharp pains ever since! Please tell me my babies are going to be okay? Please?"

"We'll find that out right now, can you lie down, or do you need help?" She struggled, and I walked over to help her. She smiled at me through her tears.

"Oh, thank you. You're such a doll! What's your name?"

"Annabelle. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Jessica. Hey… now that I think about it, you look like Bella Swan, I mean Cullen. Any relation?" "I'm her younger sister." I said quietly.

"Oh! Well, I can totally see the resemblance… ouch!" She yelped. Carlisle examined her for a few minutes, before he turned to her.

"Well Ms. Stanley, you are out of danger. The babies were just a little shaken up from the the crash. Remember that you are eight months along, and these babies could come out whenever now. Please be careful with what activities you do. Avoid stress as much as possible, and stay away from any strenuous activities that may harm the babies. You may want to start thinking about starting bed rest in the next few days. We don't want any of them strangling on the cord, or you going in to early labor."

Wow, Carlisle sounded… Schmexy when he gave his diagnosis, or his instructions… hmm maybe I should get injured… That's a thought. I smiled at what I'd just thought. I'd used the word schmexy! Alice should be immensely proud of me!

"Okay, I can do that. Thank you so much for coming in... I know I shouldn't have gone with Mike, but I had… things to do. Could I tell you something, though?" I felt like I was intruding, so I inched toward the door.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to go anywhere, it's not a secret, or anything." Jessica said, looking over at me.

"Okay then." I said, sitting in the chair in the corner.

"I found out the paternity of the twins… they're Mike's. I got the results this morning… I just thought… you should know. Because you helped me through this. Thank you, again. I know my family isn't too happy about me being pregnant, but it's whatI wanted, and you and the hospital have really helped me, thank you."

Carlisle smiled, "It's my pleasure. You know you can talk to any of my family," He turned to look at me, "Annabelle, too. She and the family will be more than happy to help you in anything you need."

"Thank you." She said to me. "You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what are you having?"

She smiled, "A boy and a girl. I'm nervous, though. This is my first time." I laughed.

"I think all first time mothers are. I hear it's all worth it in the end." I said with a smile.

"See what I mean? You can really talk to her about anything." Carlisle said smiling a grateful smile at me. He left the room, to sign some papers. Jessica looked at me.

"Okay, spill it. Do you like him? Because I swear, I think he likes you!" I chuckled. "I do." I admitted. "Tell him. I mean how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I said.

"Then go for it. I mean you're turning eighteen this year anyway, right?"

"Right." I said.

"Then go for it. And let me know if anyone talks about you, and I'll personally go and kick their butts, whether I'm pregnant or not!"

Jessica may have been a troublemaker, but I could see someone in her. Someone who would be there for any of her friends if she was ever needed. Someone who would stick by you no matter what.

"I will be sure to let you know." I said just as Carlisle walked back in with Shayna.

"Oh my gosh! Jessy. I am glad you're okay! Ready to go?" I smiled and walked out the door. "By, Annabelle!" They called. "Bye!" I called back. Carlisle followed me out, stopping at the nurse's station to drop off Jessica's chart before we went back outside to his car.

When we got home, Bella was waiting for us in the garage. "Belle, Mom's on the phone. Hurry, before she pukes again."

I walked in and Edward handed me Bella's phone.

"Hi, Mom!" I said.

"Hi sweetheart. How is it in Forks?" "I love it here. How are you and Phil?"

"We're doing great. The baby's fine, too! How is Bela?"

I chuckled. "Great. Speaking of Bella, I need to tell you something." Telling my Dad was a difficult task, but telling my Mom was probably going to be a walk in the park.

"What is it, Sweetheart? Oh, let me guess, did you get a boyfriend?" Oh, I almost forgot, Mom could read me like an open book, even over the phone.

"Actually, yes, I do. But when I tell you who, please, don't freak out, okay?"

Of course not. Oh, honey, it's not Doctor Cullen, is it? I mean, if it is, that's amazing, because you know Doctor's fingers are nice and long, just imagine what amazing things he could do for you when you get-"

"Mom!" I practically screamed. "What, it's the truth! Oh dear, it's getting hot in here, Phil, sweetheart, could you turn on the AC?"

Emett started shaking in silent laughter. Oh, Lord. Carlisle was hearing everything my Mother was saying about his long fingers!

"Mom, it is him." I blurted. There was a short silence on the phone before she squealed, just like Bella had when I'd admitted I loved Carlisle.

"Oh Honey! That's simply amazing! Oh, I am just so happy! Since when?"

"Since last week." I said.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations, sweetie. I can't wait to tell Phil. I've gotta run, baby, bladder calls. I love you and I'll call you in two days, alright?"

"Alright, bye Mom, I love you."

"Bye sweetheart. I love you too. And, just remember, long fingers!" She hung up, and I placed the phone in Bella's hand.

I didn't even get to say anything, because Emmett erupted in to guffaws.

"Long fingers, huh, Belle?" "Shut up." I growled.

"No, Ma." He said. "Call me that again, and I'll break that window." I threatened.

"No! Okay. Fine, I won't call you that anymore!" I laughed and went in to the kitchen to eat.

When I was done, I went upstairs to shower, and go to bed. No school tomorrow, but I wanted to spend Carlisle's day off with him.

I lay in bed, feeling oddly lonely. In Italy Carlisle had lay next to me, his arms around me while I slept. Now, I felt alone. I rolled out of bed, and walked out of my room to his study.

I knocked softly, and he opened it. "What's wrong, Love?" He asked, brushing a stray lock of hair away from my face.

It was nearly eleven by then.

I feel lonely… could you stay with me?" I asked, shyly.

He took my hand in his. "Of course I can." He closed the door to his study, and we walked to my room.

"When the door was closed, he lifted me in to his arms, and tucked me in, before laying next to me, and rapping his arms around me. I felt much better now.

"Good night." I said sleepily.

"Good night." He whispered, kissing my temple. I closed my eyes, and fell in to a deep sleep, already planning what I would do tomorrow.

A/N So, what did you think? This chapter is way longer than any of the chapters in the story. Why? Because I brought Jessica in to the story, and Belle had to tell her parents about her relationship. Jessica will be very important in the next two chapters. Reviewers get a teaser for the next one. Sorry if I didn't send you all this chapter's teasers, I was swamped with essays and stuff for school. And yet,I managed to squeeze this one out. I really hope you like it. The next update should be Monday, or maybe the Easter Bunny will help me finish this so I can post it on Easter Sunday!

Until next time!Having my baby,  
You´re a woman in love and I love what´s going through you,Having my baby  
You´re the woman I love, & Ilove what it´s doing to you,


	9. Surprises

A/N here's the next chapter. So, You may or may not have noticed that there were some lyrics at the bottom of the previous chapter. I just had to put that there. Emmett seems like the type of person who would sing that, so yeah, I had to stick it in a random place. So, read on, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I woke up, and realized that I was no longer where I was when I fell asleep. I opened my eyes, and noticed that Carlisle was gone. I looked over at the clock, and noticed it was almost ten.

I saw a piece of paper tucked under my pillow. I pulled it out, and unfolded it. In Carlisle's neat writing it read:

Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I have gone off for a quick hunt. We'll be back before noon. See you then, I'll miss you.

Carlisle.

I left it on my pillow and went to shower for the day. I was smiling like crazy from the note he'd left me. When I got out, I dressed in a white T-shirt, and blue cotton pants. I didn't feel like being Alice-like today. I quickly brushed through my hair and went downstairs to see what everyone was up to.

When I got to the living room, I was surprised to see Jessica and Bella sitting on the couch, talking.

"Annabelle, hey!" Jessica said, standing to give me a hug. "Good morning, Jessica. How are you and the babies this morning?" I asked, taking a seat next to Bella.

"They're still kicking. I think they might be in to sports when they're old enough. They never stop."

I laughed in agreement. "The boys are almost home. Edward just called." Bella said, winking at me.

"I told her that your Father-in-law might have a thing for her! She likes him, you know." Jessica said matter of factly.

"We all know she likes him. We've known since my wedding day." Bella said with a grin.

"Does e like her?" Jessica asked.

"We think so, but with her being seventeen and all, he can't tell her." Bella said, nudging me.

"I think he should." Jessica said. "Maybe he will." Bella said.

The door opened a few minutes later. Jasper, Emmett and Jacob came running in, with bags of groceries.

"And where in the world is my husband and Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"They had something to do. Something for the big thing that Alice is—" Bella slammed a hand over Jacob's mouth.

"Sorry." Jacob mumbled behind Bella's hand.

"It's fine, now off you go. Emmett, do you want to—"

"Put groceries away? I know, I know. Same old story, just different day. I swear, where's my lovely Mom when I need one? Ma? Hello? Ma?" I gritted my teeth together and glared at him.

"Ahem, someone help?" I huffed, and grabbed a few bags and helped him take them to the kitchen.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you never learn, do you?" I hissed as I put the family-sized bags of Doritos in the cupboard.

"I do, but seeing as I am short on patience today… you know ever since Rosie and I haven't had sexy times I've been—"

"Ahh! Nuh, uh. Ick! Please spare me of those details. I do not need to know about those kinds of things."

"Of course you do, Annie. I mean when you and Carlisle get—" "Enough!" I growled, emphasizing on the Enough.

"Just sayin'." He said, shoving bags of candy in to the refrigerator.

"Do I even want to know why you're doing that?" I asked, opening a box of Poptarts and dropping one in to the toaster.

"It's chocolate, kid. Everyone does that. I mean, hell, I know I don't eat it, but your friend, Jessica? She ate all of Nessie's snickers in five minutes, literally! So me, being the all to caring, amazing, awesome, coolest uncle slash brother slash friend, went and shopped for groceries all by myself. Or, I tried, but Jake and Jasper insisted they wanted to come. So yeah, we went, bought a whole mess of shit that quite frankly, smells shitty, paid for it, loaded it in to the car, and drove home. Oh, and I learned lyrics to that one Taylor Swift song I was humming yesterday, wanna hear?"

I stared at him, speechless. I hadn't heard Emmett talk that much since I returned from Arizona. I took the Tarts out of the toaster and munched as I continued to stare at him. He stared right back.

"What song?" I finally said. "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." He said proudly.

"Okay later." I said.

"I'll hold you to that. And Bellesey?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like anything specific? Like any certain color? Favorite food? Book? Movie?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Oh, just because…"

"Why?" I asked again.

"Seriously, nothing. I swear. I mean it's not like I'm getting you something for your birthday or anything. And even if I was I wouldn't tell you."

"Dead giveaway, you weirdo. Now, what are you getting me?" I asked sliding off the counter to grab a juice pouch from the fridge.

"Not telling. Hey, your man's home." He said, changing the subject. That did it. I ran over to the door and waited for him to come in.

"I'll still bug you about it you know." I said looking at him. I didn't pay attention to what I was doing, until I felt the searing pain and stinging between my thumb and index finger. I squealed, dropping the juice. Emmett's eyes grew wide and he ran from the room, as blood oozed from my hand. Shit, I thought. The door flew open, and Carlisle came in.

"Annabelle what in the world…" He trailed off when he saw the blood. He grabbed me and ran me upstairs.

"What happened?" He asked, setting me on the counter in what must be the bathroom of his room.

"I was talking to Emmett, and I wasn't paying attention. Next thing I know, I jabbed the stupid straw in to my hand." I said, fighting back the tears of pain that were already wanting to fall.

Carlisle brought over the supplies he needed to fix this mess up.

"Okay, how many stitches?" I asked, looking away from the nasty gash on my hand. "One." He said, holding my hand carefully in his, as he sanitized it. I squeaked and bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." He said, spreading some thick, syrup looking substance over the wound.

"I hate getting stitches." I huffed.

"I know." He said, reaching over with his other hand to smooth my hair away from my face.

Five minutes later I was stitched up, with a gauze bandage around my hand.

"Now, Ms. Swan, I suggest you stay away from straws for a while. At least until your wound heals. Or any sharp things, for that matter. Keep your hand out of contact of water for the next few hours. Pain medication is advised." He said with a chuckle as he helped me off the counter.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen. I'll be sure to follow your instructions carefully. I can't even begin to imagine what I would do without you!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck, laughing so hard, my sides hurt.

He laughed with me as we walked back to the living room. "You are my source of amusement everyday. I hope you know that." He grinned.

"Mornin' Doc!" Jessica said happily snarfing down another Snickers bar. "Good morning Jessica. Are you feeling better?"

"Lot's, actually. I came to visit Bella. I missed this girl so much!"

"Well, don't let us intrude." He said taking my arm, and leading me out the room. We went outside, to the backyard. The snow had turned to slush, but the wind still came in strong gusts, sending the rain in all directions. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were wrestling nearby, not giving a care in the world about their clothes, and how soaked they were getting.

"What time did you leave? I didn't notice." I said, keeping my hand well away from the rain.

"Around five in the morning. I really didn't want to go, but you know ow Emmett gets." He said. I laughed.

"True, true." Seth flew out of the trees in his wolf form a few minutes later.

The other two ran in to the trees to phase. When all three of them stood together, Seth started growling, and pacing. Jake and Quil growled occasionally. Edward materialized out of nowhere, looking furious.

"Tanya just doesn't know when to leave us alone. She's back, with her fiancé." Edward explained.

"She's coming here?" I asked. "No, she's only spying. For what, I don't know, but her soon-to-be husband is thrilled."

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "He knows that if he gets to come here, he gets to see my daughter." Edward growled.

"She better not dare set foot here." I said, feeling my anger rising, again. We walked back inside a few minutes later. I decided that I would bake something, just because.

Alice waited for me, anxiously tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

"Finally. It only took you fie minutes to want to bake. I've been waiting for a day!" "Alice Cullen, don't push it, or I won't bake at all." I breathed.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'll leave you two to your work, Alice, please don't burn down the house."

"You know I won't, Annabelle is staying far, far away from knives, okay?" "Got it." I said, buttering the dish she had on the counter.

Carlisle was laughing as he walked up the stairs to his study

"So, Sweetie, tomorrow's your birthday. What do you want to do on your special day?"

I thought about it. I didn't really know. "I don't know Alice. I'm surprised you aren't planning a huge birthday party." I said grinning.

She laughed. "You don't know that, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm asking you this because Carlisle and your Dad agreed to let you leave school right after lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You're going to love it, I promise. Jessica is invited. Speaking of which we need to discuss that. Something happened last night after you fell asleep. I mean, I saw something happen. Bella, you, Carlisle and I need to talk about this."

"How bad is it?" I asked, suddenly worried that it was about Carlisle and I.

"For us, not that bad, for Jessica, it's not good."

"Okay, later then." I said, turning the mixer on. We baked cookies and cupcakes. She baked a huge one for me, for tomorrow. She stuck it in the fridge, saying she'd frost it when I was asleep.

Wen we were cleaning up, Alice said, "Emmett owes us a song, doesn't he?" I smiled, "That he does. Emmett, get in here! We want to sing with you!"

Emmett came running, his laptop in hand. "I've got the karaoke downloaded, who want's to start?"

"The birthday girl does. You start." Alice said.

I cleared my throat, Emmett hit play, and I started,

"I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. What?

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Alice joined in,

"Oooh we called it off again last night

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you."

Emmett sang the chorus in a high squeaky voice,

"We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever…"

Alice reached over and hit pause as I doubled over with laughter.

"Oh m-m-my g-g-g-gosh! T-t-t-to f-f-funny!"

Emmett grinned, "Okay, okay, back to the show!"

Alice continued,

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine!"

I sang the next part with Emmett,

"Oooh, you called me up again tonight

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!"

Emmett paused it. "You get the solo, go girl." He said, pointing at me. "Do I have to?" I asked. "Yes." Alice said.

"Okay, then." I said. He hit play and I went on,

"Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Emmett paused it again, "Carlisle, you gotta hear this!"

I sighed dramatically and started reciting the next lines in the best Taylor Swift voice I could,

"So he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever!"

Emmett and Alice joined in, finishing the song,

"No, We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are not getting back together,

We oh, not getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together."

There was a small explosion of applause from the doorway. It was Bella, Edward, Jessica, and Carlisle. "Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Jessica said, surprised.

"Oh, I don't sing that great." I said.

"Yeah you do." Bella said. I gave up.

"Fine, I guess if you say I do, I do." They laughed, then Alice gave me that look she gets when we all have to have a serious talk.

"Bella, Carlisle, ccan we talk to you?" Alice asked. They nodded, and followe us upstairs. Rose sat with Jessica.

We went to my room, and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I saw something last night… I didn't think much of it… until Jessica showed up. I would have brought it up sooner, but you and her were having such a great time that I didn't want to ruin it. Jessica's parents are going to kick her out."

"Why would they do something like that?" Carlisle asked.

"They don't like the fact that she's having babies out of wedlock. So, they think the best thing to do is to kick her out. Shayna isn't who she seems to be. She's not goinng to help her. She'd rather chase after boys, than help her oldest sister."

"That's awful, so what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking I'd ask you and Carlisle. What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should let her stay here, just until she finds a place to live." I said, sadly.

"Agreed." Carlisle said in answer.

"Okay, who wants to tell her?" Alice asked.

Before we could answer, there was a loud scream from the living room. We got up and ran out to see what it was. Standing in the middle of the living room, in tattered clothes, and blood caked hair, was Tanya Denali.

A/N Ahah! A Cliffy! Hope you enjoy that! I am happy to say that this story will have a maximum of fifty chapters! I am already outlining the sequel! The more reviews, the faster I write. The faster I write, the sooner the chapters come. The sooner the chapters, the faster I can get the second part out! Please R&R! Thank you!Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling youI remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. What?  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."


	10. Twists and turns

A/N I would just like to stop and say, I love each and every single one of you lovely people who have reviewed my story! Thank you for putting me on Author Alerts, and all that wonderful good stuff. It's about to get interesting, so watch out! Tanya's back, and Jessica is about to move in… oh boy!

This lovely, amazing, chapter is dedicated to the following reviewers!:

Jazzhandz, Laura201112, emily2001, ijuska, Deadly witch, GracieClaire, X Kate Salvatore x, DawnsWhimsy, DGarofalo84, Mil shu, DeeSwagXx, and three Anons! Love you all! We're almost at my goal of 50!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I glared daggers at Tanya as I walked down the stairs. Jessica was hiding her face in her hands, as Tanya stood there, in all of her disgusting glory. "Oh, my. Someone better take the trash out." Bella said, making a face at Tanya.

"Shut up, Isabella!" Tanya spat at her.

"You shut up, you dumb blonde bimbo." I said, imitating her high pitched, nasally voice. She turned to me, her eyes narrowed, her hands balled in to fists at her sides.

"I don't have to listen to you, you good for nothing bitch!" She growled.

"Good for nothing?" I shrieked. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. It worked. I scooted closer to him, suddenly feeling vulnerable in front of her. "Why are you here?" Carlisle asked, sounding unhappy.

"To invite you to my wedding. Oh, and to let you know that I still love you, and that you're making a terrible mistake by being with her." She said, ointing at me.

Jessica's head snapped up. "So wait, you are together?" Crap, stupid Tanya and her big mouth!

Rosalie glared at Tanya. "Excuse us." Alice said, leading Jessica out of the room.

"I," Carlisle said, glaring at her, "Am not making a mistake like you seem to think I am. So, I suggest you be quiet."

Tanya snorted, "Hah, me be quiet? No! I don't have to listen to any of you. You are all mistakes! Each and every single one of you are—" Bella slammed her hand down on her mouth, She was shaking with anger.

"Mistakes? You're calling us mistakes?! Excuse us for not having a mother who created a newborn child! Yeah, that's quite a huge mistake, isn't it, Ms. Denali? Didn't she get burned alive for creating a newborn child? Oh… and let us not forget the mistake your sister Irina made. We almost got killed because of her! If you want to talk about mistakes, look back on your life before you come crashing in to ours!"

To say I was shocked was an under statement. I was at a loss for words. Even Carlisle, who always had something to say, said nothing.

Tanya flung herself at Bella, and knocked her on to the ground. Edward growled loudly, and pulled her off of my sister.

"You do not ever hurt my wife like that again, understand?!" Edward bellowed.

Tanya scoffed, "Fuck off, Edward." She flipped her dirty hair over her shoulder.

"Where's your fiance, Tanya? I thought he'd be with you right now." I asked, none-to-pleased that she was within five feet of my man.

Call me jealous, or insecure, or maybe even possessive, but no girl is ever getting within five inches of him. Unless it's Rosalie, Bella, Alice, or Nessie. Or even the girls from the Rez (Kim, Rachael, Claire etc).

"He is here." She said, coolly. "Why are you so disgusting looking?" Emmett asked from across the room. She turned on him, and said,

"None of your business." Rosalie came back, her eyes blazing with fury. "Don't talk to my husband like that, bitch!" She hissd.

Tanya scoffed again, turning to look at Rosalie, her hand on her hip. "You don't tell me what to do." She said sneering at Rose.

"Get out!" I growled. She turned her arms crossed. "Excuse me?"

"I said get the hell out of my house!" I said, taking a step toward her. She threw her head back, and let out a horrible sounding cackle.

"Since when," she said, flopping down on to the couch, "did this become your house?"

"Since she moved in." Edward said, looking irritated. The door flew open, and a man with dark skin, and braided hair came in, carrying two suitcases.

"Oh, hell no. You are not staying here!" Alice said, glaring at him. "Who said we were going to stay here? No, no, no. We're staying at a hotel. We wouldn't want to disturb you." She said, looking at me.

"You already disturb me by just being here." I said under my breath. "That's it, Carlisle. Her head is coming off!" Tanya said, standing and reaching for me. But Carlisle and Bella had other ideas.

Carlisle grabbed me, and slung me on to his back, growling menacingly at Tanya. Bella stood in front of Carlisle, protecting me.

"Get. Out!" Carlisle said through clenched teeth. "No, make me." Tanya sneered again.

I felt my anger rising to it's peak again. I breathed in Carlisle's scent to try to calm myself. It worked some.

"Look, bitch, either you get out, or I'll have Emmett toss you out, what'll it be?" I said, glaring at her.

She snorted, "You wouldn't dare. And why would Emmett listen to you?"

"Emmett?" I said. He grinned, "You got it, Ma!" He swooped forwar, and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. All the while, she was kicking, and screaming to put her down. Nahuel, the dark skinned guy, just stared in amusement, as Emmett forcefully removed his mate from our house.

Carlisle reached back, and helped me climb down. "I didn't know you had that in you." He said, his lips curving up at the corners.

"I didn't either." I said smiling. Nahuel smiled a small smile in my direction. "It's nice to meet you." He said, before leaving. I smiled, and Carlisle led me to where Rose had left Jessica, in my room.

We sat on either side of her, Alice, Rose, and Bella trailing in behind us.

"Jessica, remember how you told Annabelle and I that your family didn't like the idea of you having the babies?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, why?" "Your parents called." I lied, feeling guilty as soon as the words left my mouth.

"For what? How did they know where I was?" "They tried our number, trying to find you." Alice said.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"They want you to leave their house." I said sadly. "But… why?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"They don't like that your babies are out of wedlock. They… don't want you there." Alice said, her lips turned down in a frown.

"Oh," was all she said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. I rapped my arms around her as she sobbed.

"They a-always said they'd s-support m-m-me. Why aren't they doing t-that n-n-now?"

"I don't know." I said, as she continued to sob. "Would you like to stay here with us?" Bella offered, her eyes hopeful.

"I don't want to impose…" she said, taking a Kleenex from Carlisle. "But if you really want me to… I would love it."

"Yay!" Alice said, bouncing. "I can not wait to take you shopping. Would you like to pick up your things or not?"

Jessica smiled a watery smile at her. "Sure… could you guys come with me?" We all nodded and followed her downstairs.

When we got to the living room, Jessica stopped and looked at Carlisle and I. We had drifted close to each other without noticing. Our hands brushing. "Oh come on! You are so in to each other, aren't you? I will keep my lips zipped. How long have you two been a thing?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

I snickered. "Can we tell her?" I asked. "Eight days today." Carlisle said proudly.

Her squeals were almost Alice-like. "Oh how amazing. Hey, Belles, you know what they say about doctors and their long—"

"Ahh! Nuh, uh! I heard that from my Mom too!" I said. "Because it's true!" Jessica said grinning as we walked out to Edward's Volvo.

I climbed in to the passenger's side next to Carlisle, who I was sure was going to have a talking to with her parents. Alice had begged to come, so she, being the rebel that she claimed she was curled up next to Bella's feet, so they could all fit.

"Bella, your father better not catch us this time." Carlisle laughed as we drove down the winding driveway. "Oh, he will so let us get away with it, and you know it!" Alice said from the floor.

"True." I said. Fifteen minutes later, after indeed running in to my father, we made it to Jessica's house.

We all got out, and followed her up her driveway to the door. Carlisle knocked and we waited. When the door opened, Shayna stood there, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, hi Doctor. Looking for Jess? She's not here."

"I'm right here. I just came to get my things." Jessica said, quietly. Shayna looked relieved. "Okay. Cool." Jessica bit her lip and motioned for me to follow her in.

When Shayna saw me, she smiled, "Hi again. You want Noah's number?" I looked at her, confused. "Who's Noah? I asked.

"My friend Lilly's big brother. He really likes you." I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken. Thank you though." I said, going up the stairs to where Jessica stood in front of her bedroom door. I looked in, and noticed that they had already boxed everything up.

"I'll take care of this, Sweetie." I said, touching her arm. She nodded saying nothing.

I went to the landing and looked over the banister to where the rest of my family waited.

"Carlisle, Rose? We need help taking these boxes out to the car. Should we call Emmett over to help?" I asked. Carlisle nodded, and Rose pulled out her phone.

In the fifteen minutes before Emmett arrived, Bella and I took the smaller things out to the Volvo. The rain had stopped, but the wind was still strong. Carlisle helped us a few times, but he stayed inside with Rose and Jessica. Alice was in Jess's room, taking down the pictures that Jessica wanted.

Just as Emmett arrived, Jessica's parents called letting her know that they were on their way and that they wanted to talk. Emmett had brought Jacob and Jasper along. Edward was staying home, having thought Nahuel might come back to seduce Nessie. Well, that's what Emmett said.

When the Stanleys arrived, Emmett and Jacob were walking down the stairs with two large boxes that contained baby things. "Oh!" her Mom said, sounding surprised. "Hi."

"Hello." Emmett said, trying to be polite.

Jessica stepped forward, looking confident. "Mom, Dad? I know what you want to talk about. And as you can tell, my things are already getting moved out. Seeing as you don't want me living here anymore, you can't see the babies. You shut me out of your life, I'll shut you out of mine, and theirs. Don't try and talk me out of it, because I'm not going to change my mind. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but you should have thought about what I might feel when I found out you don't want me and my children mucking up your lives by living here. So with that said, I'm leaving now. But don't be so surprised when Shayna ends up pregnant, because no offense, you are bad parents. You let her run wild. She dresses worse than me. So, when she has a kid by next December, don't come crying to me to help. Thank you for being the worst parents a girl could have. Goodbye."

Her Mom was shocked. She kept opening and closing her mouth, like a fish. Her Dad said nothing and went in to the kitchen. We left a few minutes later, Emmett's Jeep close behind with all of Jessica's things. From now on, she would be with us. And if nobody liked that, that was too damn bad. Life wasn't fair.

Carlisle looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "You surprise me everyday,you know that?"

"I do?" I asked. "Yes. You really do. But I think you're going to be surprised tomorrow." He said.

"Why" I asked.

"You'll see."

I laughed, and started counting down the hours ntil my eighteenth birthday.

A/N Let me know what you think. Next update will be either Wednesday or Thursday! I really hoped you liked this one. Leave me your thoughts!


	11. Happy birthday at last!

A/N She's finally 18! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

What were you supposed to feel when you turned eighteen? A sense of accomplishment? A sense of power? Maturity? What? I didn't feel anything. When I woke up on the morning of my birthday, all I felt was the comfort and security of my love's cold, marble arms.

Which I wouldn't trade anything for. It felt amazing just lying there with him. As soon as I opened my eyes, he smiled. "Good morning, and happy birthday."

I groaned. "Ugh, I feel old!" "I don't think you're old at all." He said, grinning.

"Easy for you to say. You've been twenty-three for three hundred years. I'm not getting any younger, you know." I said roling over on my side to face him.

"Well, before we go down stairs there's something I've been dying to do." He said, taking my face in his hands. "What's that?" I asked.

"This." He said, before kissing me. I smiled, and kissed him back, rapping my arms around his neck. It felt so amazing kissing him. It was legal, I thought with a smile.

I felt happier than usual. He pulled away, with a lopsided smile. "Happy birthday." He said. I laughed, and we went down stairs.

I was hit by a brick wall as soon as my feet were on even ground. "Happy birthday, Belle-aroo!" Emmett shouted, swinging me around. "Thank you, Emmett." I said, giggling.

I was hugged and wished a happy birthday by everyone else—Jessica included, before Bella dragged me to the table, where a plate with strawberry pancakes sat waiting for me to devour. My mouth watered at the sight of them.

"Eat up birthday girl! Hurry so we can open presents!" Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet. I laughed, and dug in to the delicious meal Bella had prepared for me.

Nessie and Jacob were halfway through with their portion. I finished a few minutes later. I sat back in my chair, and waited for Alice to start piling gifts in front of me. The first one was a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"That's from me," Jessica said with a grin. "I really hope you like it." I smiled at her. When she got it, I don't know. It was really sweet of her.

"Thank you, Jessica." I said, carefully tearing off the paper, revealing a black velvet box. I opened it, and smiled. It was a pair of gorgeous earings with my birthstone on them.

"Oh, Jessica, they're beautiful. Thank you!" I said, closing the box, carefully setting it aside. Alice and Jasper stood in two different places, taking picture after picture on their cameras.

"This one's from Jasper and I." Alice said, pushing another box toward me. "That'll have to be the last one for now, Alice. She'll be late for school." Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just because you don't want to make a bad impression." Alice pouted. I fingered the edges of the perfectly wrapped box, wondering what Alice could have gotten me. Knowing her, it was anything. Then again, Jasper had helped too, so it couldn't be that bad. I seriously hoped it wasn't a boxful of Lingerie. I had enough of that in half of my drawers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. Carlisle smiled at me. "Well, since today is your eighteenth birthday, I decided that I would drive you to school, if that's okay with you?"

I squealed and noddd in approval. "Okay!" I said, tearing the paper off the box. Edward chuckled. "Better have room in those drawers, lil Sis." He said.

I sighed, and didn't even untape the box. I knew Alice would do something like that. "And you'll thank me when you use them." She said, grinning at me.

"Okay, let's go." I said, smiling at Alice. "And Alice?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to get it later, I swear." "No I won't."

"Stupid future seeing pixie." I said, walking out to the garage with Carlisle. Nessie and Jake jumped in to the back seat, talking excitedly about Winter Formal. Which I probably wouldn't attend for two reasons, one of them being the fact that I couldn't take Carlisle with me, because people would talk—Shayna being one of the first to do so.

The second reason being, I didn't know how to dance. I was the worst dancer out there. I had two left feet, and would probably damage my partner's feet with one step. But I didn't mind staying home cuddled up on the couch with a book, and maybe Carlisle, if he didn't have to go to work.

On our way to school, Nessie kept trying to persuade me to attend Wintr Formal. I wasn't giving in. By the time we reached school, she was about ready to pull her hair out.

"Carlisle, please, make her go! Please?"

Carlisle sighed, "Nessie, you can't make her do something she really doesn't want to do."

"Humph, whatever then. Just because she's your mate… whatevs, whatevs. Now come on! Maria and Shelby are waiting for us with your gifts." Carlisle kissed my cheek, and wished me a good half day at school. I smiled,

"I'll try, but you never know with Renesmee." I said, getting out of the car. We waved and headed toward the school. But before we got there, my three new friends, Michael, Maria, and Shelby stopped us, each of them holding a gift for me.

I didn't like attention a whole lot. "Happy birthday!" Shelby shouted.

"Oh, please, don't." I said, unable to hold back my smile. She was the cutest little thing. She was short, and a little chunky, with blond hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to look in to your soul. I guess that's what attracted her boyfriend, Michael to her. He was the quarterback of our football team. Thanks to him, Forks High School was actually winning a lot of games this season.

"I know you said no presents," Shelby said grinning, "but I couldn't resist getting you this." I groaned. "Don't worry, no Lingerie this time." Maria said laughing at me.

"Too much information, girls." Michael said, casually slipping his arm around Shelby's waist, pulling her close to him. Nessie laughed and said, "Aunt Alice already took care of that." I swatted her arm, and glared at her.

"Shut up." I said, my cheeks already feeling like they were on fire.

We went inside stopping at my locker so I could drop my gifts off. "You guys really didn't have to get me anything." I said, dumping a few books in to my bag.

"Yes we did, Mija. I insist." Maria was from Mexico, and her Spanish would sometimes slip in between English words. I thought it was cool. She was the darkest one here at Forks High. Which was pretty neat. She had moved here two months before me.

"Thank you so much." I said, hugging her. She laughed, and pulled a bag out of her purse. "De Nada, here, have a Concha. It's fresh. My Mama just baked it. She told me to give it to you."

I smiled, taking the bag from her. "Thank you!" I said, carefully slipping it into my bag. The first time I had tried one a week ago I had fallen in love with it. Ever since then, she'd bring us new pastries to try from her mother's bakery.

First and second period seemed to fly by, nobody seemed to know it was my birthday, and if they did they didn't say anything. Which was good for me. By the time lunch rolled around, I just wanted to go home, to see what Carlisle was planning. Of course, Nessie and Jake would be coming home too. They'd been whispering about something on our way to Government. As soon as I asked what it was that they were so excited about, they shut up, and said it was nothing.

Shelby, Maria, and Michael were excited about something too. I was nibbling on an apple when the PA system came on, letting Jake, Nessie and I know that we had to report to the front office, immediately.

We said our goodbyes, and I practically sprinted for the office. "Excited much? For your luck, it'll be Tanya here to pick us up." Jacob said, laughing.

"Nessie, could you?" I asked as I reached for the door.

"Certainly." She said, punching Jake's arm.

"Ouch!"

"I love you." She said grinning.

We walked in, making sure to stay quiet. Carlisle stood by the counter, patiently waiting for us. Mrs. Cope signed us out, and we followed Carlisle out to his car.

"I am so glad we get to leave early! I need time to get ready for this thing I have to do." Nessie said sliding in to the back seat, putting the gifts I'd gotten on the floor in front of her feet. Carlisle chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

It always amazed me how the Cullens didn't even have to look back to make sure there were no pedestrians or cars behind them. When Emmett had dropped us off at the airport he'd just kept talking while he backed out. I was a little scared that time. Now, it wasn't so bad.

"What are the plans for today?" I asked, pluggin in Nessie's IPod. I scrolled through the songs, until I found 'Glad You Came'.

"Well, first off, Alice insisted you open the rest of your gifts as soon as you set foot in the house. Then, she's going to play dress up for three hours fifteen minutes and thirty-five seconds. She said you can't complain, or you'll have to deal with her wrath. Her words, not mine. Then… the rest is a surprise." Carlisle said.

"I just love surprises." I said sarcastically. Jacob snorted, "I'm sure you don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Belle, just stating the truth, You hate surprises. And don't deny it."

"I didn't say I wouldn't." I said.

When we got home, Alice was waiting impatiently by the door.

"Finally! I've been waiting four long hours for you to come home. I think I drove Carlisle insane. Sorry, Dad." She said with a grin.

"It's fine." He said.

"Well… Annabelle. You've got some more gifts to open, let's getstarted, shall we?" "Fine," I sighed. I sat on the couch next to Carlisle,

"Don't worry. I made sure these gifts weren't over the top." he assured me.

"Thank you." I said, sighing with relief. "At least theirs aren't. Mine may bee a little over the top. It depends." He said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said, taking a small box from Alice's hands.

"I made sure I got you the simplest thing, because you're like me when it comes to gifts." Bella said, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Bells." I said, peeling the tape away from the box.

She was right, when she said simple. It was a ten dollar gift card to Starbucks. I was so going to register it as soon as I could get my hands on a computer. I mean, who didn't want to earn a few stars here and there? Especially if you wanted a free beverage for your birthday!

The rest of my gifts were a blurr of jewelry, clothes, a new IPod, a new computer, and a book from Dad that I was dying to read.

"Well, thank you all oh so very much for all my gifts. I really appreciate it." Carlisle smiled, "There's still more, come with me."

I looked up at him, and he smiled back. He made my knees buckle, whenever he did that. His eyes smoldered, and I almost died! I suddenly had the urge to kiss him senseless, right there, in the middle of the living room.

I grabbed his hand, and we flew up the stairs to my room, where a few gifts sat in the middle of the bed. Those were forgotten, as we fell on the bed, is arms crushing me against him.

His lips crashed on to mine, making me almost forget the time and place. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. We hadn't ever gotten this intense before, but I liked it so far.

I ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. He chuckled, and flipped me on to my back. He leaned over me with a devilish grin.

"What's with that smile, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, feeling a little out of breath. He didn't say anything, he just laughed, his cool breath washing across my face, that intoxicating smell making me dizzy. And, Lord, his laugh was like … I couldn't even explain it. It was… so… sexy.

The next second, he had his lips on mine again, and I couldn't help but giggle. He chuckled, rapping his arms around me, he pulled away and said,

"You know, your birthday isn't a birthday until you get something special from me." He said.

"Something like what?" I asked. He bent his head close to my ear, his breath cool against my skin.

"Something I think you'd enjoy. Something that tells people that you're taken. So those boys will keep the grubby hands away from you." He said.

I grinned. "Okay, what is it? The suspense is killing me, Carlisle."

"Before I do this, you have to be absolutely certain that you'll tell me if I hurt you, alright?" I nodded. Were we already going to do the deed? I think I'm ready, am I? But he surprised me, by brushing his lips gently against my neck.

I felt a tingle creep up my spine when he did that. I relaxed in his arms, as he continued kissing my lips my chin, my nose, my lips again, then back down to just below my ear, then back again, stopping right next to my throat.

The third time around, he stopped, and I felt his mouth open slightly against my skin. It took me a few seconds to realize what exactly was going on. When it finally sunk in, I couldn't wait for him to do it.

I, Annabelle Esme Swan was getting my first love bite!

I smiled, as his tongue and teeth worked their amazing magic. I always thought it would hurt, and of course I thought I would be turned in to a vampire if it happened. But Carlisle was careful, and gentle. When his teeth sunk in to my skin, I sighed happily and lay back against the fluffy pillows. Any minute now, Emmett would probably bust through the door to tease me nonstop, but I didn't care.

When he lifted his head, our lips crashed together, and we made out lie two love sick teens. "I love you." He breathed, kissing my neck.

"I love you." I said,sitting up. Just as I'd thought, the door flew open, and Emmett came in, camera in hand.

He snapped a picture. "That ladies and gents, is that girl's first hickey! Finally!" Carlisle grabbed a pillow and launched it at Emmett's head.

Alice came in, makeup in hand. "Makeover…" she stopped when she saw my neck. She shrieked, "No, that was not planned. How the hell am I going to cover that up without staining the dress? You two are impossible! It'll be noticeable at school tomorrow, what will you tell people?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes, now can you get the Barbie time over with?" I asked, standing up.

"As you wish, birthday girl, as you wish."

A/N Well? What did you think? This chapter is for my amazing, super awesomestic reviewers, for reviewing, and getting me to my goal of 50 reviews before chapter 15! Thank you so much to DGarofalo84, who helped me keep this chapter going! Thank you, Dear! Now, please, do let me know what you thought, by leaving me some wonderful reviews!


	12. The Party

A/N And... finally, a long awaited chapter! I am so, very, sorry I took so long to update. What with end of the year projects, and essays, and stuff, everything just got hectic. Thank you to DGarofalo84 for helping me with this chapter! Enjoy, and please let me know what you thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As soon as Alice closed the door to her bathroom, I looked in the mirror to inspect my love bite. I smiled to myself. I knew it would probably be bigger in the morning.

"Spill it. What dress?" I demanded.

Alice looked at me, unleashing the puppy-dog eyes. "Will you get mad if I said that I planned a party for you here?" I jumped up, my good mood gone.

"You did _what?!"_ I shrieked. She shrank back. "I planned a party," She paused, awaiting my reaction, Then she smiled evily and said,

"Because Carlisle said it was fine." Now, she smiled smugly. I ran for the door. "Carlisle, how could you!" I shouted. The door opened, and he said,

"I'm sorry." he said. I sighed, "You're forgiven," I turned to Alice, "But you? You're in for it. And don't look into the future, or it'll be worse for you." I warned.

She pouted, "Fine, sit." Carlisle left me to go get dressed. "I won't have to cover that up, by the way. I looked ahead, noone will even notice it."

"Thank you." I said. She parted my hair, and started curling it. Rose came in and did my makeup. Nessie popped in a few times, to ask questions about decorations.

"Emmett's high on helium." Nessie said just as Alice finished on my hair. "Tell him to stop, or I'll rip his head off." Alice threatened, motioning for me to stand, so she could help me with my dress.

It was simple, compared to the extravagant one I'd worn in Italy. This one was baby blue. It was strapless, scrunched up at the top accordian style. The rest of it was flowy, stopping just above my ankles. I would be wearing matching baby-blue satin heels. They weren't killer heels, just an inch high. When Alice was done, she stepped back and clapped her hands. "Perfect." Bella came in, "Everyone's here, I think. Go knock them out. Carlisle's already down there with the guys." I sighed, knowing I couldn't be around him like I'd wanted to do.

I went down the stairs, already hearing music, and people's voices. I saw Carlisle and the the rest of the guys in black dress-pants and white shirts, and ties. Once again, Alice had made us all match. Carlisle smiled at me from across the room. I smiled back, and went over to say hello to Maria and Shelby.

"Annabelle, you look beautiful." Shelby said, hugging me. "Thank you." I said, blushing.

"Any guys around here that might want to dance with you?" Shelby asked waggling her eyebrows.

"No." I said, wishing I could tell her about Carlisle.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm sure someone will volunteer eventually." Shelby assured me. Just as she said it, Carlisle came by, smiling at us, as he approached.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Cullen." Maria said.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"We're oh, so, glad we could come to her birthday party. You're going to love our gifts, girl." Shelby said.

"Wait... you got more?" I asked.

"Of course!" Shelby grinned.

Carlisle chuckled, and said, "Ms. Swan, would you like to dance?" I smiled up at him, almost forgetting the people around us. "Okay." I said, pretending to be shy. I heard Shelby and Maria's squeals as Carlisle led me on to the dancefloor.

He bent down and whispered something I couldn't really hear over the music.

"What?" I shouted.

"Are you glad I stole you away?" he asked again, louder this time.

"Very. Thank you kind Sir. But sadly, I can't reward you as I might have. But considering that about a hundred other people are hanging around here, it won't be possible. Could I reward you at another time?" I said, winking at him.

We went to sit at the table near the door, "I'll remember that." He said, grinning.

"Excuse me. Can you all hear me?" Emmett said in to the microphone. "I would just like to make a little speech about Annabelle, here." Oh, goodness, this could go one of two ways... I was really hoping it wasn't the bad way...

"I'd just like to say happy birthday, and that I'm super happy that you're finally an adult, which means we can so get in to so much trouble together. Which also means that you can finally have a boyfriend. I know whoever he is, will treat you like you should be treated. I will kick their sorry asses if they hurt you. Love you."

His little speech brought tears to my eyes. Bella went up next, and gave much of the same speech. Then, they sang happy birthday while I stood blushing in front of the cake, my hand poised a few inches above the cake, ready to slice it.

After everyone stuffed their faces with cake, the dancing began. There were a lot of upbeat songs, and a few slow dances. I danced with almost everyone, including Dad, Seth, and Emmett.

"You're getting old, kiddo." Dad said smiling ruefully at me. "Gee, thanks, Dad." I said laughing.

"Pretty soon, you'll be getting married and having kids every ten seconds." He said laughing at me. "I will not." I said indignantly.

"Of course you will. You and Carlisle will have lots of kids. I just know you will. Please hurry on that. I need more grand babies."

"Sssshh." I hissed, holding my finger up to his face. He just laughed, and handed me off to a grinning Emmett who made a huge production while we danced.

He spun me around so many times, I felt unbalanced. We danced to my favorite song… 'Glad You Came' "Enjoying your party, Ma?" he asked in a low voice.

I giggled, "Yes, son. I am." He let out a loud snort, and spun me around again, sending me spiraling in to Jasper, who laughed and caught me before I completely embarrassed myself by face planting in to the cake.

Jasper looked at my neck, with a questioning look.

"Still unnoticed? How lucky are you? Normally, people would be all over you for that." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Gee, Jazz, you make it sound like it's a crime of some sort. And I guess not. I'm surprised Shelby hasn't seen it."

"That young lady is very observant. I'm very surprised you haven't gotten iterogated. Anyway, happy birthday again. And… you might want to watch out with Shayna."

"Why?" I asked, quickly looking around the room, spotting Jessica standing with Bella, a soda in her hand. "She'll start spreading rumors if she sees that."

"Thanks, Jazz. Have I told you you're my favorite lately?"

"Hey, excuse me? I should be your favorite. I mean, come on! Who was there when you stabbed your finger with a straw?"

"Carlisle was." I said, smugly, grinning at Emmett who huffed, and dug his finger in to the cake.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" He just grinned evily, and before I could do or say anything else, he smeared the purple and white frosting all over my face.

I screeched and he ran off laughing. "Happy birthday, Annabellie!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted after him.

Edward sauntered over to Emmett, a cup of whipped cream hidden behind his back. Where he'd gotten it, I don't know.

"Hey, big bro." Edward said.

"Hey, what's—" The cup whizzed through the air and crashed into Emmett's forehead, spilling whipped cream everywhere.

If I had a dirty mind, I would have totally thought the white goo dripping from his face and hair was something else. But lucky for me, my mind was pretty clean… right now anyway.

"Hey, that was so not fair, Eddiekins!" Emmett yelled chasing after him.

"Life isn't fair, Emmett." I said, sitting next to a rather giggly Jasper.

"What's up, Jazz?" I asked, trying to wipe the frosting off my face without smearing Alice's masterpiece.

"They act like children. I mean, I may act like that sometimes, but at a birthday party? Come on! They're supposed to be in their mid-twenties, not acting like they're seventeen year olds."

I laughed, and looked around for my sister, or Carlisle. They had both gone missing. "That's true." I said, kicking my heels off.

"You're such a party pooper, Ms. Swan. Get out there, and show us what you're made of!" Alice said, as she ran over to us.

"Show them what? How clumsy I am?"

"Don't be silly. Bella tells me you have some great dance moves. Go out there and show everyone."

I blushed. "Oh, there is no way in hell I'm going to be dancing out there alone. No—"

"I'll come with you. Bella and Carlisle are busy at the moment fixing something for me. We have time." I sighed, and stood up, hating myself for giving in to Alice so easily.

I left my shoes in Jasper's care and followed Alice barefoot on to the dancefloor. "Alice Cullen, I better not get in trouble for doing this."

"Oh, have a little fun. So what if he gets jealous? You're going to be his forever anyway." She said, her hands on her hips.

I huffed, and went to the center of the floor, where Rosalie waited with a grin on her face. Emmett turned up the music, and changed the song to 'I'm A Slave For You' by Britney Spears. I was a little shy at first, with all those people staring at me, then Alice grabbed my hands and started spinning me around the floor. Pretty soon, we had grabbed Jasper and Emmett, and we were dropping it like noone's business. I was sure my dress would tear from all the bending, and twisting I was doing, but surprisingly it stayed in tact. One of Shelby's football player friends approached, with a small smile on his lips. Alice shoved me in his direction, with a twinkle in her eye.

Shit, what was she planning? "Happy birthday." He said, rapping his arms around my waist. Too tight, if I may add. Oh, Carlisle was so not going to like this. No Sir-ie, he was probably going to have his head… literally.

"My name's Noah by the way." Why did that name ring a bell? Noah… Noah… oh, shit! That Noah Lugo guy Shayna told me about, now I knew that I was screwed.

I had to get away from him, now! "Um… thanks." I said, wishing that someone, Emmett, or Edward would come save me. Edward, if you can here me, bust me out of this before Carlisle kills me! Now would be nice, big brother. If you love your little munchkin, you'll come and save her blue satin covered ass!

Within seconds Edward stood in front of us, a stern expression on his face. "Excuse me, Annabelle, there's a problem in the kitchen, your boyfriend is looking or you." I grinned, and wriggled out of Noah's grasp. "See ya, thanks for coming." I said, running away to the kitchen, which was empty. I sighed ludly, and leaned against the counter, relaxing before Alice came to yell at me for rejecting the poor boy who wanted to dance with the birthday girl. Lucky for me, it was Rose instead.

"Was he annoying you, Sweetie?" she asked gently placing a hand on my head.

I laughed, "I guess you could say that. It was that one guy Shayna tried hooking me up with. As if I would do that."

"Oh. That was him?" I shook my head. "Glory, well, as long as he stays clear from you, we'll be alright." She said smiling. She wet a washcloth and wiped frosting off my forehead.

"Thanks." I said laughing. "Anytime. Now let's get back out there before Alice brings in the Police Squad to search for you."

I chuckled and followed her back out to the party. I watched my crazy friends dance like morons for five minutes, before Alice stopped the music. "Attention! It's time for the birthday girl to make her speech. Where's the birthday girl? Could you please come up here and make your speech? Thanks."

I walked up to the makeshift podium, and grabbed the Mic from her.

"Um… whoah, that's loud. Okay, first off, I'd just like to thank my Dad, for supporting me all my life. Without him, I don't know who, and where I would be. Next, I'd like to thank my amazing older sister, Bella. I love you, Sis. Thanks for teaching me everything I know now. Next, I'd like to thank my family. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edwar, Nessie, Jake and Carlisle. Without you guys, my life would be completely empty without the teasing, jokes, and the love you guys give me. I love all of you so much. Thank you so much for throwing me this amazing party. And finally, I'd like to thank all of my friends, for coming here to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with me. Now, let's continue dancing, shall we?"

People cheered, and Emmett turned the music back on. Strong arms pulled me on to the dance floor, and I looked up to see a grinning Jacob.

"Hey, Jake. Enjoying the party?" "You know it. Thanks for the invite." I laughed. "You dork. You didn't even need one."

"I know. I just felt like messin' with you. Hey, where's Bella?" I looked around, spotting her near the door. "Over there." "Cool. I hope you like your gift, it's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you, Jake." I said, smiling.

"Anytime, Belle." We danced for the rest of the song, then I danced with Edward, and so on. I didn't see Carlisle again, till the last dance, which just so happened to be a waltz. Darn you, Alice! She knew I had two left feet!

"Dance with me." He said, taking my hand in his. I smiled, and followed him on to the dance floor. Everyone cleared away. He smiled. "I don't know how to waltz." I frowned.

"Here, just follow my lead." I placed my left hand on his shoulder blade, and held his hand with my right. I followed his lead, as he spun me effortlessly around the floor. It grew silent as we went.

I looked up into his eyes, and held his gaze for a long time. After a few spins, he put his arm around my waist, and spun me around four times, before taking my hand in his again, and we repeated the same steps again. At the end he spun me out, and we faced the crowd, as everyone cheered. I blushed deeply at the attention we had received.

"I told you it would be easy." He said his breath tickling my ear. I let out a nervous giggle.

"I knew that."

"Liar." He grinned. "We wanna see that again! Dance again!" Shelby yelled.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure." I said, as Alice put another song on. It was a love song—typical Alice, and everyone oohed and awed, and as we waltzed again. We gazed into each other's eyes as the song played on.

I've waited a hundred years

But I'd wait a million more for you

Nothing prepared me for

What the privilege of being yours would do

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

Well I would have known

What I was living for all along

What I've been living for.

It felt like magic, like a fairytale, as we danced. I loved him so much… I couldn't tell anyone, not even him, just how much. I think the song told him though.

Your love is my turning page

Where only the sweetest words remain

Every kiss is a cursive line

Every touch is a redefining phrase

I surrender who I've been for who you are

For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

If I had only felt how it feels to be yours

Well I would have known

What I've been living for all along

What I've been living for.

"I love you." He whispered as he spun me again. Cameras were going off.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Though we're tethered, to the story we must tell

When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well

With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes

Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees.

We finished, and a while later, people started leaving. It was nearly midnight. I knew lots of people were going to be tired tomorrow. But for me, that was worth it. Because I spent my birthday like I wanted to.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and went to change in to my pajamas. Just as I finished, Alice bardged in, her arms full of gifts.

I groaned as she set them in front of me. "Alright, let's get started on these thank you notes!"

"Alice, this was a birthday party, not a wedding." I said, laying back against my fluffy pillows.

"So? You have to be polite! This one's from—"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Let her sleep. She has school tomorrow. You can open them after she gets home. Understood?" I smiled gratefully at my savior, Carlisle, who stood in the doorway, glaring at Alice.

She huffed, and moved the gifts aside with her foot. "You two seriously don't know how to have fun, do you?" She looked straight at me and continued, "Actually… I take that back. You do know how to have fun, but not in the appropriate way. Hence the hickey on your neck."

I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at her head. It hit, and bounced back, hitting me in the face. "Pay back's a bitch, ain't it? Good night, Ms. Swan."

She left the room, grumbling, as I slid under the covers, to get a good seven hours of much needed sleep.

Carlisle joined me, lying atop the covers.

"Good night." He said in the darkness. I snuggled up to his side and yawned.

"Good night."

My eyes slid shut, and I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Carlisle whispering, "I love you."

A/N And… there you have it! What do you think? Was it good? Awesome? Please, let me know!When the rain is flowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace,  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years,  
To make you feel my love.


	13. Cute texts and new additions

A/N Alright, here it is! Chapter 13! I hope you like it. I know I haven't updated as much as I did oh...three months ago. But I finally completed my school year, and am writing in between Summer school tutoring sessions, coaching my Volleyball team, and basketball practice. Oh, and babysitting an 11 year old, and 5 year old, and planning my older sister's wedding, and my cousin's Sweet 16. And a whole lot of other crap I've got to do before August. I am trying very hard to get to chapter 20 by July 20th, so you'll be seeing a lot of updating up to August 12th... argh, there I go again, rambling. Sorry, I'll let you read the chapter. Oh, quick reminder. Some people may be upset about things said in this chapter, but let me remind you, this is Fanfiction, and not everything here is exactly real. So, bare with me. I got some ideas from my awesome sister, Bertha.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just own Annabelle, and other things like a cute adorable long-haired Chihuahua named Jack Daniels—seriously that's his name.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed, when I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder. I drifted off to sleep again, not wanting to wake up. I was just so tired...

"Annabelle, it's time to wake up. You'll be late if you don't get up soon."

"Too tired..." I slurred. "I know, Sweetheart but you don't want to be late, do you?"

"Can't I stay home?" I asked, cracking my eyes open slightly. Carlisle chuckled as I stretched. "I'm afraid you can't today. You have that calculus test to take." I groaned.

"Don't remind me!" He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Well, I don't need you failing. Hurry up, and maybe I can drive you to school." I smiled, and rolled out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. I quickly jumped into the shower, washing the hair spray and curls out of my hair. I got dressed in a pair of jeans, and pink and white flowered long-sleeved shirt, with blue and white sneakers. I left my hair down today, because I had a slight headache. I went downstairs for breakfast. Bella sat at the table with my plate with eggs and bacon waiting for me.

"Morning, did you enjoy your party last night?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." "You're welcome. I see Noah tried to hit on you, nice save." she said with a smile.

I scraped the last of the food off my plate and took a huge gulp of coffee. "Thanks, Edward helped too, you know."

"I sure did. Morning, Munchkin."

"Good morning, Edward." I said.

"Have you opened any gifts yet?" Edward asked curiously.

"No. I crashed last night. I was just too tired. I still am tired." Edward chuckled. "Oh, we know you crashed... Holy shit, that's still not gone?"

I looked at him, feeling slightly confused.

"What's not gone?" I asked.

"Your... 'erm... what's the word kids use these days? Oh, yes, hickey." I felt my face heat up at the comment.

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime. You better come up with a believable story that the kids at school will believe. Because you know... people talk." Edward said.

"Yeah, you can't say, "I made out with a doctor last night. He gave me a hickey. It's Dr. Cullen!" Emmett announced as he came strolling in from the garage, his hair in all directions, and his tee shirt rumpled.

"Emmett." Rosalie growled.

"Well, it's the truth!"

"Just shut up!" I said.

Jacob and Nessie stumbled down the stairs, looking half-asleep. "Morning lovebirds!" I sang, too cheery for their grumpy moods. "Whatever." Nessie grumbled taking a seat across from me. Alice came dancing in a smile on her face,

"Jessica will have the babies in three days! Shopping time! You, and you." She said pointing to Nessie and I, "We're shopping today after school."

"Yay." Nessie said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, what with only getting six or seven hours of sleep. "Hey, smile a little, Nessie."

"I'll try." she said. I went into the living room to wait for Jake and Nessa. Jasper sat quietly on the couch until I walked in.

"Still visible, I see? Make up a believable story yet?"

I nodded. "Yep." "What are you going to say?" he asked.

"That my boyfriend did it."

"What's his name?"

I said the first name that came to mind, "Peter."

"Peter, huh? What'll he look like?" I laughed.

"I don't know yet." I admitted.

"Well, I know you'll come up with something." Jasper assured me. I smiled, and grabbed my bag off the couch. Jacob was looking more awake. Renesmee, not so much. Carlisle appeared by my side, and took my hand in his.

We walked out into the garage and piled into the Mercedes. "So, Peter?" Carlisle asked me. I blushed.

"Yeah. His name's Peter. Peter ... Collins." Carlisle laughed at my use of a last name.

"Well, where does this Peter Collins live?"

"In Seattle. He's eighteen. He's the president of the Glee, Drama, and ASB clubs." Carlisle smirked, "And what field is he going into when he graduates high school?" I grinned and giggled,

"What else? A doctor." Jake laughed.

"Seems pretty decent to me, you make sure he doesn't run away." Carlisle said as we stopped in front of the school. I let Jake and Ness get out of the car first, knowing they'd go and distract our friends. Carlisle kissed my cheek before I left,

"You have a good day in school. Peter," he said, chuckling as I opened the door, "will be waiting for you at home when you get back from shopping with Alice." I smiled,

"I can't wait. See you later." "Have a good day." he said. I closed the door to the car and walked to our group of friends, feeling a little lonely when I saw him drive away to go to the hospital. Shelby greeted me with a tight hug. "Last night was amazing! It was an awesome party."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said. "So, you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us?" I was about to respond when Maria gasped, "Annabelle, you got a hickey? When? Where? How? Who? Why?" I blushed.

"Was it him?" Shelby asked, her voice louder than I would have liked for seven in the morning.

"Yes, it was him. His name's Peter Collins, by the way." Shelby smiled, "Ooh, tell me everything! Is he cute? Where does he live? Is he cute? How cute?"

I laughed she really must have wanted to know how cute he was, seeing as she asked that three times. "He is very, very, very attractive." I said, "And he lives in Seattle. He's eighteen. He wants to be a doctor when he graduates."

"What does he look like?" Maria asked. "Like a Greek God." Nessie said, winking at me.

I smiled, "He's got blond hair and ... blue eyes. He's six foot two. He is an amazing kisser. Dare I go on?"

Shelby clapped her hands together. "Yum. Michael, I may have to trade you in for this guy." I laughed, knowing that if she found out it was Carlisle, she'd have a heart attack. Every girl in town thought he was what Shelby said, "sex on legs" It was no secret I agreed with her. Though, I didn't call him that.

"You've got to let us meet him sometime, Chica."

"Will do." I said to Maria. The bell rang and we all headed our separate ways. Jake and Nessie still talked about Winter Formal, which was in three days.

"Annabelle, you're going, right?" Nessa asked as we took our seats. I sighed,

"I don't know. I don't exactly have a date." Nessa grinned.

"Live a little. I'm sure Carlisle won't mind it if you take Seth."

The point was, I didn't want to go, period. I would love to stay home and watch TV, or read, than go to a boring dance.

"Um... I'll think about it." I said.

"Thank you." she said happy to have gotten through to me-somewhat, at last.

While in government, I received a text from Carlisle:

Do they believe your story about Peter? ;)—Carlisle

I replied with: Yes they do. Even the part about him becoming a DOCTOR :D—Annabelle3

I slid my phone in to my purse, just as the teacher turned to face the class, "Ms. Swan, what party would you be in, with these facts listed on the board? What side would you be on?"

Renesmee mouthed, "Say Republican, you'll get extra credit."

"Republican, of course." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

He clapped his hands together, "Marvelous! You get fifty points extra credit!"

Everyone groaned, some—Shayna glared at me.

As we left class she fell into step beside me.

"So, I see you and your family are taking care of my fuck up of a sister, huh? You Cullens are such kiss-asses. Well, you're a Swan, so I guess I can't really be pissed off at you. But still, Dr. Cullen and his family. Ugh! Dr. Cullen is pretty hot though. Just the other day, he told me he thought I looked cute. But that's beside the point. You better tell Mr. Banner I should get those fifty points extra credit." She said haughtily. I frowned. I knew for a fact Carlisle would never say that to her.

"Why?" I asked. Renesmee and Jacob were pretending not to listen as they fell behind us on our way to Calculus.

"Because, I need that credit. So, you better." And with that, the bitch sauntered over to a guy with lots of muscles, and tattoos.

"Fuck off." I said under my breath. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I smiled.

I'm glad they believed that story. What did you say Peter looked like? ;)—Carlisle

I laughed quietly,

Blonde, blue-eyed. Looks like a Greek God.-Annabelle3

Renesmee had seen me type that and said, "Hey, you forgot to mention that Forks High School's female population thinks he's 'sex on legs'." I blushed, and added that in in the next message,

Oh, and a lot of the girls think your Sex On Legs… I know off topic. But you were sort of brought up. Shelby called you that the other day. Forgot to tell you.—Annabelle3

I didn't get a reply till I was in French, conjugating sentences containing verbs and subjects. Lucky for me, the teacher's attention was on Valentine's Day Grams that her club was selling for Thursday.

Oh I am, am I? Should I feel honored? ;)—Carlisle

Jacob snorted, and turned back to his papers.

I think it's quite an honor, Sir. ;)—Annabelle3

Just as I was about to complete my final sentence which read: J'ai besoin d'aller au magasin,

I got a reply.

I'll say. Now, get back to work. ;) You have lots to catch up on. You know, because Peter, is distracting you.—Carlisle

I smiled,

Peter, is actually NOT distracting me. Peter should be proud of himself. Shouldn't Peter be checking on his patients? ;)—Annabelle3

The bell rang, and we headed off to lunch. Shelby ran up to us while we were in line.

"Bottle caps help, you know." I shook my head.

"Very proud to have it, thank you." I said with a grin.

"Of course. Peter did it." Nessie said laughing. I swatted her arm, and took my tray to our table.

Jake was already there, shoveling fries into his mouth. My phone vibrated, notifying me that my Peter, had replied.

Well, not anymore, Peter is on his break right now. ;)—Carlisle

I replied with, Peter is taking a break? Why? That is so unlike him!—Annabelle3

He replied half a minute later,

Because Peter missed you, that's why. :P—Carlisle

I blushed. He was being totally cute.

Well, I miss you too.—Annabelle3

"Ooh, are you texting Peter?" Shelby asked, spearing a tomato with her fork.

"I am." I said smiling softly at my phone—yeah, I just had to smile at it. I mean, come on, it sent my messages to my Love.

"Peter must be a bad ass kisser—among other things. I mean, just look at the hickey!" Shelby said grinning at me, pointing her fork at my neck.

"He is," I admitted quietly, "And he really knows math." I said proudly, remembering my tutoring sessions with Carlisle.

"Lucky. Michael's still in Geometry, I love you, Babe,butt you need to improve on math."

Michael chuckled, "I'll try… in college."

We all laughed. I got a reply in few seconds later,

Have to run, ER duty calls. Have fun shopping. Love you.—Carlisle

I smiled from ear to ear at that last one.

Love you too.—Annabelle3

I went to my last two classes, already planning out what I wanted to get Jessica for her babies. Carlisle said he'd deliver her at home, according to Alice. That didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, we went out to the parking lot, and found Alice in the Volvo, with Emmett.

"I made him come with me. Jake, would you like me to drop you off? Or would you like to tag along?" "I'll go." He said.

I didn't know what to expect when you go baby shopping. We started off with the clothes first, because that would be easiest. I picked out some pretty cute things. I avoided things that had little sayings about Daddies, and Grandmas. I got a few adorable little bibs that read: "Mommy's little man" and, "Mommy's little Princess"

I also found little onesies the had cute little designs, like cars, balloons, and even some cute ones that had the days of the week printed on the front. Nessie and Alice found a bunch of footy pajamas, and undershirts, too. We shopped for both sexes, and I could honestly say I was really enjoying myself. I wondered if Carlisle and I would ever have children. Of course, they probably wouldn't be as small as a normal newborn, but I still would have loved to shop for them.

After all the clothes shopping, we went for the diapers, and other things it would need. The guys hauled everything back to the car while we shopped. At the end of our shopping spree, we went and orered the cribs, chaging tables, and baby carriers.

For the girl, we got her a cute pink changing table, with purple and white flowers and butterflies painted on it. Her crib was mahogany, with butterflies and flowers carved in to the wood, on the sides. The railings, could be pushed up or down. Her carrier was pink, with the same designs as her changing table.

For the little boy, his changing table was white, with blue ducks painted on it. His crib was Mohogany, also, with no design. And his carrier was blue and white. We told them where to deliver them, and after a while, we headed out the doors.

We drove home with the music blaring, Emmett and Jacob singing along, while us girls laughed at them. At home, Jasper and Carlisle were waiting in the garage.

"Hey, how was it?" Jasper asked, peering in to the trunk.

"It was lots of fun." I said excitedly.

We walked inside with the shopping bags, eager to show Jessica our purchases. Before I could get to the stairs, Carlisle stopped me.

"Have a good day?" he asked me.

I grinned, "Yes. You know, those texts were so cute, I just had to save them." I said.

He kissed me. I felt his lips turned up at the corners.

"Good." I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek,, before running up the stairs to see Jessica's reaction.

I could tell, from the excited squeals, and laughter, that she'd loved everything we'd gotten her.

I went into my room, and jumped in the shower. When I came out in my pajamas, Carlisle sat waiting for me on the bed.

"Sit with me." He patted the space next to him, and I joined him.

I sat as close as I could get. He put his arm around me, and held me close to his side.

"Jessica wanted me to talk to you." I looked up at him surprised.

"About what?"

"Her issues… with her younger sister. I don't know why she didn't talk to you herself, but the point is, she wants you to talk to Shayna for her, and ask her some questions."

"What kind of questions?" I asked, curiously.

"That, she didn't tell me. She just wanted me to ask if it was okay if I could ask you. I guess she's still a little shy to talk to you." I laughed.

"Am I really that scary?" I asked.

"Quite the opposite." Carlisle said reassuringly. "By the way, Peter," He said with a smirk, "Got you something. A late birthday gift."

"Carlisle, you didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"Of course I did. Come with me." He took my hand and we walked out the door to his study. He quietly closed the door, and walked over to one of his bookshelves. He pulled a small box from the top shelf and handed it to me.

"Happy late birthday." He said after kissing me. I grinned and kissed him back,

"Thank you But again, you seriously didn't need to get me anything I—" He cut me off by putting his index finger on my lips.

"Ms. Swan, I most definitely did have to get you something." He said pulling us toward the couch. Have I told you how hot his British accent was when it slippd through sometimes? No? Well let me tell you it… was… sexy. I would never get tired of it. Especially if he used it when he… well, you get the picture, anyway…

I unwrapped the box, curious to see what was inside. I opened it and gasped in awe of what I saw.

A silver chain lay there, a locket hanging from it. I carefully lifted it out, and examined the locket. I opened it and gasped again. It had a tiny picture of Carlisle and I at my birthday party in Voltera. On the other side it read:

"Love is something you cherish, it's precious and should not be wasted. I know one thing for certain and that is that some love lasts a lifetime. But true love like ours, will last forever" 02-03-14

I looked up at Carlisle, a few tears falling down my cheeks. He beamed at me, and I threw my arms around his neck, and crashed my lips on his.

We pulled away a few seconds later.

"I love, you." I said, a little breathless.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too." He said, just before Alice burst through the door.

"They're coming earlier than expected!"

"What is?" I asked, fingering the delicate chain from which the locket hung.

"The babies! She just started feeling the pains! Finally! I have to get the nursery ready. Annabelle, go with Carlisle to check on her, now!"

We ran out the door and down the hall in to her room. She was laying on the bed, her face creased with pain.

Stay with her, I'll go and set everything up in the study."

"Okay." I said.

I stepped in and headed for her bed. "They must be anxious to come out, huh?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Can I talk to you about something? Before the contractions really get crazy?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

I smiled warmly at her. "Of course you can. What is it?"

"My family… you know… how they don't want me around… I was wondering… if you could ask Shayna why… they did. You don't have to do it. I just want to know why. But they banned me from talking to them…" she trailed off as another contraction came.

I touched her hand. "I'll do it the next time I see her, okay? Now, don't worry about that right now. You have two anxious babies waiting to come out so they can finally meet their Mommy." I said excitedly.

Thank you, Belle. So much."

"Anytime." I said.

Carlisle and Emmett came in a few seconds later, ready to move her to Carlisle's office. Emmett carefully lifted her off the bed, looking more serious than I'd ever seen him. He walked slowly, so as not to hurt her.

"So, can I be the awesome Uncle Emmett who buys them candy when you tell me not to?" Emmett asked as we walked into the office.

"Of course you can." Jessica said, smiling bravely through her pain.

I was about to turn around and leave, but she held up a hand to stop me.

"Annabelle, could you stay with me?" I turned back.

"Okay." I said. I looked at Carlisle, for his approval. I didn't want to be in the way if I didn't have to be.

He shook his head, and I sat in a chair next to the hospital bed she was laying on. Bella peeked in. "Everything okay in here? Jessica, you need anything?"

"Ice… please?" she asked, the pains seemed to be getting stronger.

"How long has it been since the first one?" I asked.

"Since Alice told you, so about fifteen mintes ago." Carlisle was ready, Edward standing by if he needed any help.

Bella ran out the door to get her some ice.

When the next contraction came, Jessica reached for my hand. She squeezed, her face turning red.

Carlisle examined her, then looked up with a smile.

"They're really anxious to come out. You're already 5 centemeters, Jessica."

She frowned. "Only five? It feels… like they're already coming… it hurts… so much!"

"It's okay, Jess. Only five more." I said just as Bella ran in with a plastic cup full of ice chips, and a cold compress for her head.

She laid it across her forehead, and Jessica sighed. "Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome. I've gotta run. Alice might explode if we aren't there to help her with the nursery."

Jessica laughed, "Okay. Thank you."

I looked over at Carlisle, "Hey, wouldn't it help things move faster if she walked around for a bit?"

Carlisle smiled, "You should be a doctor someday." He said with a grin.

I laughed, "Thanks, I'll look into it."

Jessica held out her hands, and Carlisle and I helped her up. "Thank you." She said."Anytime, now, I'm going to see what Alice needs, if anything happens, you tell Annabelle and she'll come and find me, alright?""Got it." She said, walking slowly around the room.

Carlisle disappeared out the door, and I walked behind Jessica, to make sure she didn't fall.

She stopped often to catch her breath, during contractions. "I know I should be the person that

encourages you right now, but it looks like it hurts like a bitch." I said ruefully smiling at her.

"I'm not going to lie, it does. I just want this to be over with so I can finally see their little faces." She sighed, patting her enormous stomach.

Mike Newton was stupid for leaving her to do this on her own. How dumb could he be? Missing the birth of his children? I assumed Jessica told him the night of that accident. I didn't want to pry, either. So I casually asked,

"What are you going to name them, Jess?"

She stopped and looked at me, her jaw hanging open. "I haven't thought of it. I think it'll just come to me when I see them."

I smiled, "That's what my Mom did with me. With Bella, it was easy. She'd always wanted a boy and a girl. For the longest time she thought I was going to be a Charlie. Then I was born, and well, I guess my name just came to her. That's what she says, anyway.""

Jessica laughed. "Your Mom made a wise choice. Like your name. It's so… unique. And very English. I like it. It sounds very old-fashioned, which is pretty cool. It makes you sound… royal." She giggled at the last part.

I grinned, "Thanks. I like it too. You know what kind of sucks about having my name though?" I asked.

"What?"

"The fact that I'm the only person here with this name, so if I ever like get in to a fight with someone, and they say my name, I can't get away with saying it wasn't me. Everyone'll know it was me." I laughed.

Jessica threw her head back, and started laughing, despite the pain she was in.

"Oh, you have got to tell me when you get in to a fight. I so want to watch." I laughed. I'll be sure to let you know when I plan to kick someone's ass. Let's hope its not for a while though."

She walked around the room for a while longer, before she had to sit down again to rest.

I went to find Carlisle to let him know. I found him in the room a few doors down, with Emmett, assembling the cribs which had been delivered a few minutes earlier. Alice really knew how to pull strings.

I knocked on the door frame before I walked in.

"She can't move anymore." I said, blowing my bangs out of my face. I looked up at the clock and was shocked by how late it already was. It was almost midnight.

Carlisle turned and smiled, "Well, let's go see how much she's progressed. Emmett, can I trust you to not hurt yourself, or anyone else if I leave you here with the cribs alone?"

Emmett laughed a loud belly laugh that shook the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh, Pops. Have you ever known me to ruin anything?"

Carlisle snorted, "Well there was this one time that you had the—"

"Okay, I get it. I won't break anything, I promise."

"You better not." I said.

Emmett grinned, "Mom, I swear I won't destroy anything. Alice is on her way up right now with—"

"No, no I'm not on my way. I'm right here Emmett hurry up, we have to start painting the walls." She turned and shouted out the door, "Edward, Bella! Paintbrushes, and paint, stat! Jasper, bring up the clothes! Rose, the curtains! Jake, Ness, I need those rockingchairs up here, now! Move it! Now! Carlisle, Annabelle, go back there. Take these." She said tossing aprons at us.

Don't even ask, I had no idea either.

She must have seen the "WTF" expression on my face because she said,

"They'll make for good hospital gowns. Well, in my mind anyway. Now move it. I do not want to see either of you out here until you have two tiny pink and blue wrapped bundles in your arms. Go!" Carlisle and I ran back to Jessica's room, and found her, on the bed, her face drenched in sweat, and her hands holding her enormous belly.

"Oh my gosh, they just got worse. I need him. I need Mike…please, Belle, Carlisle? I need…need…Mike!"

I looked over at Carlisle who had the same look on his face that I gave Alice earlier when she tossed us our aprons—oops, I mean hospital gowns.

Here, take it in the hall. And when and if he says he's coming, give him our address, and tell him not to bring anyone with him. Also, bring me towels, and go into my study and bring me the syringe I left in the top drawer of the filing cabinet by the bookshelf, please?"

"Got it." I quickly exited the room, and dialed the number Jessica gave me.

I ran into his study, and just as I reached the cabinet, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um…Mike? This is Annabelle Swan, Bella Swan—I mean Cullen's little sister. I'm sorry to be calling you at this hour, but Jessica—" I didn't get to finish, he cut me off by asking,

"Where is she? Is she okay? Are the babies—"

"They're fine." I said, hurriedly grabbing the things Carlisle suggested. Just as I shut the drawer, I heard a loud, piercing scream.

"Look, Mike, we really don't have time. Jessica wants you here. She's having the babies a few days early. Do you need the address?"

It was silent for half a moment, before he said,

"No, I know where it is, Cullen House, right?"

"Correct. Do you want someone to meet you outside?" I asked, running back to Jessica's room.

"Okay…sure. Thanks. Um…do I need to bring anything?"

"No." I said, stopping just outside the door. Carlisle looked out at me, with a small smile on his lips.

"Okay See you in a few then. Thanks."

And with that he hung up and I returned to my job as being Carlisle's helper, and Jessica's coach.

Fifteen minutes later, Jacob appeared at the door, with a breathless, red-faced Mike Newton just behind him.

Carlisle motioned for him to get cleaned up in a sink didn't even know existed in the corner. I stepped aside and let Mike take over.

"Mike… oh Mike!" Jessica wailed.

He leaned down and whispered quietly to her. Whatever he said, seemed to calm her down. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked to the foot of the bed to see how she was progressing.

From the looks Carlisle and Edward had on their faces, I knew it wasn't good. I looked at them, waiting for an explanation. It seemed like they weren't going to budge anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking to Carlisle for answers. He pulled me out to the hall, and stood in front of me, his eyes downcast as he began to speak.

"I was listening to one of the baby's heartbeats, and it sounded weaker than he other. A lot weaker. If we don't get it out soon, it might not make it."

I froze, feeling as though my insides had just run cold. The last part ran through my head like a broken record.

It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it.

It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it.

It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it. It might not make it.

Tears slowly fell down my cheeks. Carlisle took me into his arms as I sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"No… Carlisle you can't let it … please. You have to try to save it, please... please,"

I continued to cry, while he talked about a possible C-section, and a trip to the hospital. I lifted my head, and said,

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Mike, no happy times for a century! I hate you so much!"

I cracked a smile.

"I think we should tell her now." Carlisle said.

I nodded and we walked in to the room. Jessica didn't look the least bit happy right then.

Carlisle stood on Jessica's other side, waiting for the right moment to speak. I could tell this would be hard for him.

It wasn't easy doing this… I knew.

"Jessica, could I speak to you for a second?"

Jessica turned to him, looking irritated.

"Whatever. How far along am I now?"

"You're ready to push… but there's a complication with the babies. One of them."

Jessica's face drained of color, and she swallowed hard.

"Oh… no." her voice was barely audible.

Carlisle looked up at me, and a traitor tear slipped down my face.

Jessica didn't ail to see it.

"How bad?"

"One of the heartbeats is weaker than the other… it'slack of oxygen… we may be able to—"

"May? Carlisle. You HAVE to do something about it. These are my children. I've known and carried them for almost ten months. Don't go telling me there may be something you can do!"

She sat up, and she started to push.

Edward and Carlisle didn't say anything.

Half an hour later—twelve twenty five A.M, to be exact, the first one was born. He was a screamer, I could tell he would probably be the difficult one… if the other one survived.

I took him from Carlisle, and went to the tub in the corner to clean him up. Edward and Carlisle hadn't said anything about a C-section, and I hope they would have to.

The next baby, the girl, was the quieter one. As soon as she was out, Edward quickly took her from Carlisle and examined her himself.

"Heartbeat's picked up, pulse is average."

I breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped the boy in his blue blanket and handed him to the proud father. I did the same with the little girl and handed her to her Mom, who was crying tears of joy while Bella and Alice cleaned her up.

"Thank you so much… thank you!" was all she could get out. Carlisle smiled at her, and Nessie and I couldn't help but cry. We were emotional, I know.

A few minutes later, Jessica was proudly holding both her babies while Mike took photos to send to his sister, and parents.

Carlisle and Edward were cleaning everything up, while I sat next to the bed.

What are their names?" I asked.

Jessica grinned.

"Well… it was a little hard to decide, but I think we've made our decision."

"For the boy, Noah Samuel Newton." Mike said.

"And for our little fighter," Jessica said, looking down at the tiny little girl who lay sleeping in her Mom's arms,

"Karissa Marie Newton."

I smiled, "I like that."

"I hoped you would. Thank you so much… for everything."

I hugged her as best I could, what with her holding her babies.

"Anytime. I'm going to go now, you get some rest."

I walked out of her room, and headed for my room, where I kicked off my slippers, changed my pajamas, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep, not even feeling when Carlisle came in and lay next to me for the rest of the night.

Birth Certificates:

Noa Samuel Newton:

Born: February 14, 2014

Time: 12:25 A.M

Weight: 7 Lb 13 OZ

Parents: Jessica Stanley

Michael Newton

Karissa Marie Newton:

Born: February 14, 2014

Time: 12:34 A.M

Weight: 6 lb 2 OZ

Parents: Jessica Stanley

Michael Newton

A/N So? What did you think? It took me, like I said, a long while to get this out. I am sorry. I hope you like the names. The next chapter will probably skip some time. I don't quite know yet. Please let me know what you thought in some lovely reviews, thank you.


	14. Appointments and Doom

A/N Hi all. This, sadly might be the last update for a while. It saddens me deeply, but on Friday, our house nearly burned to the ground. Luckily, I rescued my laptop. I'm posting from a hotel, and will not be able to post until I have internet at another location. All prayers, anything are welcome. Thank you for your understanding. I hate to pkeep y'all hanging, but I have no other choice.

This chapter skips time. I will be putting the dates at the top, so you won't get confused.

Thank you to all you lovely reviewers!

Deema98, emily2001, DGarofalo84, DeeSwagXx and Mil shu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

February 24, 2014

I woke up to the sweet smell of baby powder and baby lotion. That was not what I was looking forward to waking up to. But that was second best to Carlisle's sweet, and amazing scent. But how in the world did my room start smelling like this? And it was everywhere!

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a head with blond fuzz on top. The second thing I noticed was that Carlisle wasn't here. He was replaced with a grinning Emmett, who was holding one of the babies in his hands—someone needed to be taught how to hold a ten day old infant.

I looked down, and I saw the other baby laying on my chest, looking up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Emmett. That is not how you hold a baby!" I hissed, taking the baby, whom I now noticed was Karissa in to my arms.

"Oh, right." He said, positioning himself so that he could support Noah's head with his arm.

"What're you doing with the babies, anyway?" I asked, sitting up.

"Jess asked me if I could babysit while she went out to breakfast with Mike." I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"She asked you? Is she insane? Has she no idea who she just asked to babysit her week old babies?"

"Apparently not. Anyway, so I was thinking that I could take the Sproutlingsout for a joyride. Wanna come with? I mean, I'll have parental supervision—well, not exactly. But who cares? Want to come?" He asked, unleashing his puppy-dog eyes on me.

I sighed.

"Fine. But I swear if anything happens, I am not responsible, okay?" He chuckled.

"Belleroo! Nothing will happen, I promise."

"Okay, first of all, Uncle Emmett, where is Noah's little blue cap that he wears to keep his head warm?"

Emmett cocked his head, confused. "His what?"

I got out of bed with Karissa stil in my arms. "His cap. Karissa has hers, where is Noah's?"

Emmett said, "Oh! That? Well, you see, I thought that his blond hair needed to be shown off, you know, because it's this awesome shade. Like… hmm, how would I describe it? Oh, almost peach colored. So I was thinking that-"

"You were thinking of getting him sick! Emmett, go put it back on!" I huffed, setting Karissa gently on the bed. He stood up sighing.

"Fine, fine. I need to find it first. Meet you downstairs in ten, okay?"

I nodded, and watched him walk out the door. Having the babies around was a huge change. Emmett had suddenly become sort of an expert. Minus forgetting to hold them right, and forgetting to make sure their little caps were on their heads.

Other than that, he was Uncle Emmett, Baby extraordinaire!

Alice, Rose and Bella loved taking care of them too—especially Rose, who had always wanted children of her own. I knew how badly she had wanted them, and I was glad Jessica had appointed her head babysitter.

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were always on hand whenever needed. The first time I'd seen Carlisle holding Karissa, I swooned. I had to hold on to the doorframe of the nursery so that I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

Apparently, Alice, Rose, and Bella had had the same reaction when they'd seen their men holding the babies.

It must have been a Cullen Men thing.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and got dressed. I decided on casual, We were just going on a drive, anyway. Well, at least that's what Emmett said.

I picked little Karissa off the bed, and carried her downstairs.

Emmett was by the garage door, with Noah in his carrier, his blue cap in place, atop his head.

I put Karissa in her carrier, and we carried them out to Emmett's Jeep. When I opened the door, however, I ran into a problem. The backseat wasn't going to have enough space for two carriers, and two diaper bags. I grinned over at Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett, I haven't exactly gotten to enjoy my homecoming present…so I was thinking… do you want to take my car?"

A huge smile spread across his face. "Yes! Yes I would!" I smiled, and laughed at his enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, the babies were securely strapped in, and ready to go. I slid into the driver's seat, marveling at how comfortable it was. I was just about to turn the key, when Jacob came barreling out of the house.

"Excuse me? I wasn't invited to this shindig…"

"Get in." I said. He pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" He slid in beside Noah.

"Language, Jacob." I said, pulling out of the garage.

Emmett said, "So, we're going to drive around Forks first, then meet Jessica at the hospital with the Sproutlings for their check-up with Doctor Cullen."

"Carlisle's their doc?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, and it's not doc, Jacob. Its pediatrician." Emmett corrected him.

"Doc, Pediatrician, same thing."

"My friend, you are sadly mistaken! A pediatrician is for children, only. Okay?"

Emmett had really brushed up on his baby knowledge over the past few days, it made me proud of him.

We cruised through Forks, stopped for breakfast, then headed to the hospital for the twins' check-ups.

We got there a few minutes before Jessica. I decided I'd go with the babies, and come back out when they were safely with their parents. I left the boys, who were bickering over who got to drive my car home.

I walked through the revolving doors, and was immediately bombarded with nurses who must have been on their breaks.

"Awe, they are so adorable!" One of them gushed, peering into Karissa's carrier. I smiled.

"I'll let her mother know that."

"No need, I'm right here, and thank you." Jessica said walking up to us, a smile on her face. She looked relaxed, and wide awake.

"Mike had to run to work, could you help me with the twins, please?" I smiled, "Certainly, let me tell the boys I'll be staying here with you."

I ran outside, let the guys know, and came back in just in time for me to run to the elevator to catch up with them.

We weren't in the waiting area for long. The babies slept half the time, so Jessica and I talked about her and Mike.

"So he is really getting into the whole Daddy thing." Jessica said smiling.

"I can tell. I'm glad he decided to work it out with you and the Sproutlings."

Jessica looked at me confused.

"Sproutlings?"

I chuckled. "Emmett came up with that, I guess. He just started calling them that this morning."

Jessica smiled, "You can always count on Emmett to make you laugh."

"You know it." I laughed.

A kind looking nurse with blond hair opened the door, "Newton twins?"

I took Noah and we walked in.

"Hey, Annabelle." She said warmly.

"Hi, Lanie. How are you?"

"Doing good. How are you?"

"Doing pretty good. Come on, we'll get the little ones weighed, while we wait for Doctor Cullen." I automatically smiled at the mention of his name.

"They're pretty light." I said, smiling down at little Noah, who was making little snuffling noises and gurgling.

"I bet they are." Lanie said with a gentle smile at the twins. We went into an examining room where the twins were weighed.

They were at a healthy weight, according to Lanie. We put them back in their carriers while she went to the computer, and asked Jessica various questions.

She left us a few minutes later, letting us know Carlisle would be in in a few minutes.

"So, besides the hickey, you guys haven't gone any further?" Jessica asked.

I blushed. "No! Of course not. I mean, there are a few heated make out sessions but—oh my gosh why am I telling you this here, in public?"

Jessica giggled. "Oh come on! When I first met him, I thought he was sex on legs! You can't tell me you didn't have the same reaction!" she said, pushing her bangs from in front of her eyes.

I blushed redder. "Oh! So you did! I knew it!"

I dropped my head into my hands and sighed.

"I am not telling you anything." I said.

The door opened, and the object of our conversation walked in, clipboard in hand. I had hardly ever seen him in his work clothes, but when I did, a little voice in my head always screamed, "Sex on Legs!"

When he saw me he smiled. I knew we had to act all professional and whatnot, so I smiled back, and said, "Hi."

"Hello Ms. Swan."he said.

"Oh, hell! Seriously? I'm the only one in here with the twins, make out already!" Jessica said impatiently from one of the chairs that sat in the corner of the room.

I blushed, and said,

"Shut up."

She just smirked and said, "No!"

Carlisle chuckled and before I could say anything he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

Jessica giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"That, just made my day. Now, check up time!"

For the next fifteen minutes, the babies were put through the torture of poking and prodding. Karissa seemed okay with it. But Noah was a difficult one. He cried a lot of the time.

Carlisle declared them healthy, and as Lanie had said before, a healthy size.

"When do I need to schedule appointments for their vaccinations?" Jessica asked.

"In a few weeks. Sometime before April."

"Okay. Thanks, now tell me, have you heard what people thik about you in your work clothes?"

I wished that the ground would swallow me whole right then and there. Swallow me, and let me keep falling, and falling. Jessica was so going to get it.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Just as Jessica was about to answer the door opened.

And in walked Tanya, looking triumphant as ever as she said,

"I'm telling Volturi!"

I felt my blood run cold, and then before I could stop her, Jessica said,

"Go to hell."

Everything wet silent, and then, like a few weeks ago, Tanya lunge forward, but instead of grabbing me, she grabbed Jessica.

And I knew she had just screwed us over… big time.

A/N There it is. Short-ish, I know, but I had to finish it before my time with the Internet runs out. I am writing on borrowed time here. I will be writing while I am without Internet, so as soon as I get it, I should have a good three chapters written. Thank you, and please, leave me reviews and let me know what you think. See you whenever I get Internet again.

-RoseNEmmettForever.

Follow me on Twitter: RoseNEmmett12


	15. ordinary day

A/N So, here's chapter 15! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! 61 now. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am so glad I get to post this week. I apologie for any spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

February 24, 2014 Continued:

"Leave her alone, Tanya." Bella said from the doorway. How she'd gotten there, I do not know. But she was there, with Emmett, and Edward.

Carlisle extracted Tanya's hand from Jessica's neck. Jessica collapsed against me, gasping for air. I led her to a chair and went over to the babies, who were beginning to cry.

"Your family just doesn't know how to stop breaking rules, does it?" I walked over and stood right in front of her.

"I suggest you leave, Tanya. This isn't the place for things like this." Carlisle said quietly, trying to keep the noise level down in here.

"No! I don't have to go anywhere! I don't have to listen to any of you. Don't you get it. She's an outside—"

Alice walked in and said, "I'll take Jessica and the twins home." I nodded, and Alice picked up both carriers, and motioned for Jessica to follow her. Bella handed Jessica a bottle of water as she passed. Jessica nodded her thanks, and quickly followed after Alice.

"Let's take this to my office, now." Carlisle said angrily, as soon as they were gone.

"Oh, why the office, when we can discuss this here and now?" Tanya said cooly.

"Now." Carlisle almost shouted. This girl was really making him angry. I didn't like it.

"Move it, Denali." I hissed.

"Shut up, bitch." She spat.

"Don't talk to her that way, Tanya." Carlisle growled.

Tanya huffed, and walked out of the room, her hips swaying.

I gagged, which made Carlisle crack a small smile. We quickly left the room, hoping no one heard what had just happened in there.

We walked to the bank of elevators and went down to the second floor, where his office was. Tanya glared at me the whole time. I threw in a few of those myself.

We passed a few nurses who stared at Edward and Carlisle a little too long as we walked by. Bella glared at them, and they quickly turned away, blushing, and whispering.

As soon as the door was closed, Tanya spoke up again.

"So, why is she living with you? With her babies? Are you all stupid? You're exposing her to what we are!"

"Oh, for the love of all that is animals!" Emmett said, slamming his hand on Carlisle's desk.

"Just shut up already, you're making my ears hurt. And that doesn't ever happen to vampires like us. Don't you understand that we haven't "exposed" ourselves like you seem to think we are?" he said.

"And how do I know you aren't lying to me? How do I know that she doesn't know that you're all vegetarian vampires? Well, except you of course." She said glaring at me.

I let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down in a chair that sat in the corner.

"Carlisle, Could you tell her to just leave already? She's going to get me pissed off pretty soon." Bella said, winking in my direction.

Carlisle nodded.

"Tanya, there is no danger here. Now I suggest you stop trying to find ways to try to get my family and I in trouble. There's no use for that. Please, there's the door. Leave." Tanya stood right where she was. It looked like she wasn't giving up that easily.

"No. I don't have to leave. You don't run my life. Therefore you don't tell me what to do. I'm staying right here. For as long as I want to, no one can say otherwise."

The door opened and the dark skinned guy came strolling in.

"Tan, baby, we've got to Huelen wants to start looking at dresses and—"

"Yay! Buh-bye losers!" she ran out of the office, grabbing Nahuel's arm, and dropped it over her shoulders.

"She'll be back, in three days tops." Emmett said linking paper clips together.

"Emmett, put those back, please?" Carlisle said, sighing heavily. He looked tired.

"I think you should come home for the rest of the day." I suggested, hoping he would. That way I wouldn't have to go to Winter Formal. Yes, Winter Formal.

They had pushed it back a week, and on a Sunday. You heard me right, a friggen Sunday!

And guess who was going? Renesmee and Jacob. They were known for never leaving bed on Sundays. They always refused to get up. They would only come down for breakfast and then disappear again. Not today. Nessie had Jacob up early. He'd only escaped her long enough to get a ride in my car, and breakfast.

Now, here we were.

"Fine, I guess I can put these away. You've gotta understand that these are the best inventions since my car was invented, Dad."

After ten minutes of arguing over the best inventions ever made, and Emmett finally putting the clips away, Carlisle went back to work, and I rode home with Emmett, Bella and Edward.

"What are we going to tell Jessica?" I asked.

"I don't know. If she asks, we'll just have to make something up, fast." Emmett said.

I shook my head. "Let's just hope she doesn't."

… … … :D:D:D:D ELL:D:D:D

"Annabelle Swan! Get your ass up here this instant!" I put down the mixer and went upstairs, to see what Renesmee was yelling about. I pushed the door open with my toe, because my hands were covered in flour and butter.

"How can I help you, your excellency?" I asked.

"Shut up. What are you doing down there?"

"Baking. Why?"

"You are supposed to be getting ready for Winter Formal, Missy, not baking Snickerdoodles." She said, one hand on her hip. The other was holding a cute strapless gold dress.

"I don't want to go." I said.

"You have no choice. You're going." She said getting that look of determination Alice usually got seconds before I gave in and did what she wanted me to do.

"I am not going. That's final. Now if you excuse me, I've got babies to babysit." I said.

"Where's Jess?"

"Taking a nap, why?"

"I'm just… curious. Now, go take a shower. I'll have Alice watch your baked goods while you bathe. Now move along. Trust me, you're going to love tonight, trust me."

I grinned, "I guess I do have to trust you. Seeing as you said that twice. Fine, I'll go. But if I don't like it, I'm coming straight home, okay?"

"Of course, Your Excellency." She said with a smirk.

"Shut up, or I'll change my mind." I said, running out of the room before she decided to throw something at me.

Fifteen minutes later, I was just getting out of the shower when Alice flew through the door with a dress draped over her arm.

"Okay, go put on your bra and underwear, and hurry back."

I huffed and stomped into the room, regretting my decision to go to the stupid dance. With stupid people like Shayna.

I guess I'd just have to suck it up.

I was sitting in my bathroom two minutes later, with Alice working on my hair. Emmett came in laughing about something.

"Aww, my Mommy's going to the Winter Formal. Can I get a picture?" He started laughing again, holding his sides as he did so.

"Shut up, Emmett Dale Cullen." I said, throwing my brush at him. It bounced off his head and hit the wall, where it bounced off into the bathtub.

He stopped laughing and looked at me, his mouth hanging open.

"H-how d-did you find out my middle name?"

"You've got to realize that your "Father" tells me everything." I said grinning up at him.

"He does does he? Okay, prove it. How old am I?"

"Ninety-eight years old human wise, eighteen years old vampiricly."

He frowned. "Okay, so what you know that. But I bet you don't know who saved me."

Rose, duh."

"Who changed me?"

"Carlisle."

"Who existed in the family when I was 'born'?" he asked with air quotes around born.

"Edward, Rose and Carlisle."

His eyebrows mashed together as he thought of something else to ask me.

"What was the first thing I hunted?"

"Grizzly bear."

"Fine! I give up, he does tell you things. So I take it he told you about Susanne?"

I looked at him, curious.

"Who's Susanne?" I asked.

"She's not real, don't listen to him. He's making her up." Rosalie said coming into the room, with Karissa in her arms.

"I am not. Don't you remember that nurse back in sixty-six? The one who always tried to stock us, and find out if Carlisle was married?"

"You moron! That was Tanya disguised as a nurse on Halloween. Don't you remember?"

Emmett's face lit up. "Oh yeah! Now I remember. She made one ugly nurse."

I started laughing so hard that Alice had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall out of the chair.

"Emmett, you make me laugh everyday. I love you, oh son of mine."

"I know you love me. Who wouldn't? I'm Emmett Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen. I was born to be loved."

"That doesn't make a difference. I'm Carlisle's son. How come I wasn't born to be loved?" Edward asked from where he stood behind Rose.

"It's because you're a prick, that's why."

"Emmett. Stop harassing your brother." I said.

"Oh, since when do you yell at me? Ma, I thought I was your favorite!"

"Since now. Now apologize!"

He turned to Edward, "I'm sorry, Little Brother."

"Sorry for…?" Edward asked.

Emmett huffed. "Sorry for saying you couldn't be loved and that you were a prick. Now can I continue teasing Ma about the fact that she's going to Winter Formal? I mean who else's Mom is going?"

"Stop it, Emmett. That's not nice. Why can't you be as nice and as quiet as your brothers?" Rose asked.

"Because, I'm not my brothers, duh. I'm Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen. I am unique."

"Oh, don't I know it." I muttered.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, of course you would."

"Emmett, if it makes you feel better, I'll take billions of pictures tonight. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal. Hey, who are you going with? Aren't you like, supposed to have a date?"

"It's okay, Emm. I'll be fine." I said.

"Are you sure, Mom? I could go."

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Jake and Nessie all night. What could possibly go wrong?" I laughed.

"A lot of things." Emmett said.

"Well, nothing's going to happen to us, okay? We'll be fine."

"Okay. Just remember, lots of pictures."

"Will do." I said.

An hour later, I was ready. Alice had chosen a black and blue spaghetti strap dress for me this time. The top half was blue silk, with sequined floral designs. A cute blue bow separated the top and bottom. The bottom was simple, the black skirt going to just above my knee.

To complete the outfit, I wore black and blue flats. Rosalie had done my nails to match.

"I think that's everything. Nails, hair, makeup, dress, shoes. I declare you officially perfect. You've still got half an hour before you leave. Stay still, and please, try not to rip, scratch, or smear anything, okay?" Alice was really nervous, all of a sudden. Alice never got nervous.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked.

"This whole Tanya thing's just got me on edge, that's all, I saw a vision… I don't want to talk about it."

I shook my head.

"If you don't want too, you don't have too. I promise to stay still, Alice. You can count on me." I grinned.

"That's my girl. Now go downstairs. Nessie's itching to see what you're wearing."

I walked slowly out of the room, picking up the blue silk jacket that matched the dress on my way out.

As soon as my feet touched the ground in the living room, Nessie squealed.

"You look gorgeous! I love the dress."

"Thank you, Ness."

"Of course."

Renesmee was in a beautiful gold dress. It was one-shoulder, with beaded designs on the top half. The bottom was covered in glitter.

It wasn't something you saw Renesmee wearing for a winter formal, but there was a first time for everything. I thought she would have worn the strapless gold one, she looked fabulous in anything she wore, so it really didn't matter.

Jacob was stuffing his face with Twinkies, being extra careful not to dirty his tux.

Rose came out of the kitchen, Noah in her arms.

"Your cookies are all done for you. I put them on the two platters you had. Did you want me to start the apple pie?"

Jacob quickly turned to face us at the mention of pie.

"Yumm. You should."

"Go ahead." I replied, bending to kiss Noah's soft cheek.

"Be good for Auntie Rose, okay, Sweetie?" he let out a sound that sounded like a gurgle and a sigh.

"That's my boy." I said.

A few minutes later, we were pulling out of the driveway, Jacob humming along to 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons. I had pulled out my IPhone and sent Carlisle a quick text, letting him know where I was.

"So, there will be teachers and 'rents there." Jacob said turning on to the highway.

"And…?" I asked.

"Uh, hello? We can't have no fun." Jacob said grinning at me.

"Shut up, yes we can. Just not the way you want to have fun, Jacob." Renesmee said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well, at least we know you won't be lonely, Ann."

Jacob had taken to calling me Ann, Annie, and Annabanana a few days ago. He said it made me sound interesting.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just know you'll have fun, right, Ness?"

"Mmmm hmm." She said, applying a coat of pink lipstick to her lips.

Jake said, "Oh, um, guys, we're low on gas. It won't be enough for the whole drive. We're gonna have to stop."

"Okay." Ness said.

We stopped at a gas station ten minutes away from the high school.

"Anything to eat?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"You Ness?"

"A Coke will be okay, thanks, Baby."

A few minutes later, we were on our way, with a full tank of gas, and a giggly Renesmee who according to Jacob got a little hyper off Coke.

"And you barely tell me this now?" I practically shrieked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly something to discuss. But yeah, she does. It'll be gone in no time."

When we got to Forks High, I looked around the parking lot noticing all the girls in their pretty dresses and the guys in their tuxedos.

I also happened to notice that there were a few familiar looking cars in the parking lot—Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie's BMW.

I looked at Jake and Nessie.

"Surprise!" Nessie sang.

"Uh…?"

"I got Emmett, Rose, Bella, Edward and Carlisle to chaperone! Isn't that great?"

I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

"Nessie, I love you!" and with that, I ran out of the car to find my 'Date' for the night.

I didn't know that this would be the last time I would run for a while. I didn't know that by the end of tonight, I'd be in a hospital bed, fighting for my life.

A/N Dun, Dun, Dun! There you have it! I got another chapter out sooner than I thought! I am excited about this one. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in some lovely reviews! Thank you!

XOXOXOXOX

RoseNEmmettForever

Follow me on Twitter: RoseNEmmett12


	16. Almost Perfect Night

A/N Happy late 4th of July everyone! I hope it was a good one! Now, on to the chapter. Sad times ahead. Tissues are recommended!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I met Carlisle and the rest of my family near the gym door. I saw Shayna giggling with a few of her cronies nearby. "You came." I said smiling up at him.

Bella laughed. "Do you honestly think any of us would miss your Winter Formal?'

I laughed, "Guess not."

We handed in our tickets and went inside. Emmett was guarding the punch bowl, keeping a watchful eye on those people who tried to spike it.

"Hey." He said, for once not sticking "Ma" at the end of his sentence.

"Hey, Emm. You could have just told me you were coming, you know."

"I know, but I, like my father, wanted to surprise you."

"Aren't you two just the sweetest?" I smiled warmly at him.

"You know it. Want some punch?"

I shook my head, and he handed me a cup.

Shel, Maria, Michael, and a few of our other friends joined us a few minutes later, gushing over how amazing our dresses were.

"Guys you ever get that feeling in the pit of your stomach?"

"What feeling?" I asked Shel.

"That feeling… you know when something's wrong, but you don't know what it is?"

"Yeah." I said taking a sip of punch.

"Well… who wants to dance?" Michael asked. He was still happy over the fact that Noah was o longer the Quarterback, and that he'd taken his place. Shel had called me to tell me a few days ago while I was feeding karissa. I had squealed at the good news with her for about half an hour before she had to go out with his family to celebrate.

While they danced, Maria and I went to sit on the bottom row of bleachers.

"Cute, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes, very much. Moi hermosos." I smiled, and watched them for a while.

"Is your boyfriend coming?" Maria asked.

I smiled.

"Um…"

"Hey!" Bella ran over to us, a half full cup of punch in her hand.

"Is everything okay over here?" she asked sweetly.

"Just peachy." I said setting my empty cup on the bench next to me.

"Wel… if you need anything just let me, or Carlisle, or Edward know, okay Sweetie?" she said.

"Got it." I smiled.

She walked away, looking around the room anxiously.

"She seems nervous." Maria pointed out. I nodded.

"I know. Aunt Alice was the same way at home. I don't know why."

"Maybe its because it's your senior year, you know, they're probably sad, and stuff. Worried that something will go wrong to ruin one of your last special nights."

"Maybe." I said.

"But the guys aren't acting that way." I said.

"Who?"

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. They seem okay." I said.

"They're boys, Belle. They don't get these kinds of feelings like we my Madre. She gets those feelings too."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." I said, watching Shel and Michael coming toward us, hand in hand.

"You girls should get out there and dance. It's no fun without you two on the dance floor. Nessie's waiting for you. Come on, or I'll drag you over there."

"I refuse." I said, gulping down the rest of Bella's punch.

"Puh-lease, Belle? I'll never ask you to do this again! Please?" I sighed.

"Shelby, you suck. Fine, fine. Coming Maria?"

"Okay." We kicked off our shoes, and left them in Rose's care.

For about the next two hours, it was nonstop dancing for us. Jake and Nessie were always grabbing people for their dance circle. Jacob had somehow managed to get some of the chaperones in to it too. Mr. Mason, and Mr. Browne were soon mixed in with all us teens, having a good time. Emmett joined us a few minutes later, having taken a break from Punch bowl duties.

"Having a good time?" he asked me.

"Of course." I said, feeling a little too hot. I was sweating nonstop. I needed to drop my jacket off in the car. I couldn't just set it on the bleachers, people would love to steal it.

"Hey, Emmet, I'll be right back, okay?" he nodded. "Aight. I'll keep your spot for you."

I went back to the bleachers, put my shoes back on and headed for the exit. Carlisle and Bella were standing there, taking a few stragglers' tickets.

"Where you headed?" Carlisle asked, smiling warmly at me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"To Drop off my jacket in the car. I won't take long.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I promise."

Bella grinned, "Okay, hurry though, its cold out there."

"Okay." I walked out noticing how dark it was. The wind whipped my hair around my face making it hard to see. A few drops of water splattered my face as I walked along to the car.

I was almost there, when I heard footsteps behind me. I froze. They stopped when I stopped. Weird.

I started walking again, and so did they.

"Who's there?" I asked, scared.

Noone answered. I was a few steps from the car door when someone flew into me, knocking the wind out of me. I felt myself flying. I hoped I wouldn't land face first. Or worse, on my head.

No such luck, though. I landed on my side. I felt a few of my ribs crack. "Ow." I groaned.

"Sssh, don't make any noise, Missy. The quieter you are, the easier this will be."

I didn't recognize who that was at first, until they started talking again.

I felt something warm soaking through my dress. Oh, Alice was so going to kill me, if these people hadn't already.

"So, I finally got you here, alone, with no one to help you. I thought mates stuck together. Where's yours? Oh, that's right. At the dance." Tanya. No, no, no.

Why was she here? I started to speak, but she slammed her hand over my mouth.

"What did I say about talking? Listen, bitch. You aren't even supposed to be here. You shouldn't even exist! But you do, and you are here, but that's all about to change. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking you're oh, so special just because you're Carlisle's mate. You know what though? That makes you no different than anyone else here. Like I said, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, what'll it be?"

She uncovered my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could. She slammed her hand over my mouth again, and kicked me in the ribs. I let out another muffled scream.

"I take it you want this the hard way. Alright then, hard way it is." I felt myself being lifted again. Tanya laughed as she threw me up against a tree, my head cracking against it. I felt blood oozing from my forehead.

I didn't say a word. I was saving the rest of my strength to scream one last time, when it was needed.

"I felt a few my punches and kicks as she laughed.

"Painful, isn't it?" she asked, as she stomped on my leg. I heard a sickening crack.

I still didn't scream. I felt more blood. I felt as though I were drowning in it.

She let out another sick laugh as she kicked my head, making it hard to see, or do anything anymore. I felt myself slipping away fast.

I had to do it now. And fast. Before she could do anything else, I screamed his name.

"Carlisle!"

And then everything went black…

Bella POV

I felt like something was off. I didn't know what it was exactly. The dance was going great, all the kids were having a great time. Even my baby sister. Who hardly ever danced, like me.

She danced for a long time, making sure to stay clear of any guys who weren't Jacob or Emmett.

Around half an hour before the dance was over, she came up to us, her face red.

She said she was going to drop off her jacket in the car. I felt it then. I felt weird.

I let her go, hoping nothing would happen.

To distract myself, I busied myself with watching the room.

"Something wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"Not really… I just feel… off. That's all."

"Bella, have you forgotten what we are?" he asked quietly.

"It's nothing like that. I just have this off feeling… I don't know what—" I was interrupted by a piercing scream, that only our ears could pick up. We looked at each other, panicked. I knew that scream anywhere. My baby sister.

Edward, Emmett and Rose heard it too. Nessie looked at us, worriedly.

"M—Bells, sounds like someone's in trouble." She said.

"We'd better go, now." I said, feeling panicked. My sister was probably in danger. We had to find her.

Emmett let Mr. Weltz, the principal know our family had to go.

I led the way outside, sniffing the air for my sister.

The wind blew in my face, and I felt Edward and Carlisle stiffen at my side. We ran into the woods coming to a dead stop where I saw the worst sight I could possibly imagine.

My sister, lay in a pool of blood, her head at an odd angle. Her left leg was bent, and broken.

Her heartbeat sounded uneven from where I stood. The men walked forward, Rose, Nessie and I looking around to see if the person had left any clues for us.

We didn't find anything. Nessie dialed 911, explaining what she could to the operator. When she hung up, she told us that they had said to stay right where we were and that they'd be here in five minutes.

I looked over at Carlisle, who's face held no emotion. I felt like my heart had shattered. My little sister was barely hanging on and for the moment, we couldn't do anything to help her.

Without a word, we flew into each other's arms, dry sobs engulfing the both of us, as we stood there, waiting for the ambulance to come. I heard Nessie crying a few feet away, begging someone, anyone to help her 'Sissy'.

I looked at Edward who had come to stand with us.

"She'll be alright, right?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Carlisle and I didn't say a word.

For him, I knew it hurt twice as much as it hurt me. This was the love of his life, his mate, his everything, his reason for existing. And losing her, would like be like losing his other half. Without her, he had no reason to exist either.

And as the sirens sounded in the distance he bent over her, and kissed her lips, as he whispered that he loved her.

I collapsed into Edwards arms, and watched, as the paramedics loaded her onto the ambulance, and drove away, with Carlisle and Rose riding along with them. I heard a few mournful howls in the distance a few minutes later, and I cried out again, wanting to find whoever had done this and cause them as much pain as they had caused us.

A/N There you have it. I cried a little while I wrote this too. I had my older sister bawling. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, my lovely amazing readers! Can we make it to a hundred before chapter 25? I hope so! Thank you to epiclove4u, one anon, and DGarofalo84 for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Reviewers for this one get a teaser. :D Thank you again.

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	17. Precious Gift

A/N Alright, another chapter. This one is for you awesome reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter: DGarofalo84, tiararmdhntyptr, and epiclove4u.

This chapter will have everyone's POV's except Annabelle's. So be prepared for a heartbroken bunch of werewolves and vampires. Oh, and before I forget, Mr. Weltz is actually their principal. I looked it up. Hehe. Another thing. Not all POVs will be that long. Some are short. This chapter will probably be one of the longest ones in a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bella POV

We ran back to the school, and jumped in to our vehicles. Jasper and Alice met us there, and took the BMW. Edward, Emmett, and I rode in the Volvo. Jake was calm enough to drive, so he took Nessie.

I had called Charlie, who was just as hysterical was we were. He wanted to know how it happened. I had told him we were just as clueless as he was.

Sam, Embry, Seth, Quil and Brady had promised us that they'd run the perimeter of the house and watch over Jessica, Mike and the twins. Colin, Jared, Paul and Leah were keeping guard at the house.

A few minutes later, we ran into the ER waiting area. We got there just as Annabelle did. Carlisle and Rose were with her.

Carlisle followed the paramedics and nurses but Rose stayed. Nessie had gone to the bathroom for tissues. Rose sat in the chair next to mine.

"Bella? Should we call your mother?" she asked quietly.

I cursed internally.

"I'll have to call. I just don't want to stress her out."

"Me neither… but she's got to know."

The doors flew open and in came Dad, followed by Annabelle and Nessie's group of friends, still in their dresses and tuxedos. The little blond one had tears streaming down her face, smearing her makeup.

She ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"She's going to be okay, right? All we heard was that she was taken by ambulance to the hospital. Did she faint, or something?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No she… um…" I couldn't talk. Which made Shelby cry even harder.

"Oh God… oh God…" she kept saying over and over again. That's exactly the way I was feeling. I got up, and went outside, to make the dreaded phone call to our Mother.

Rose POV

When I heard that scream, I knew something terrible had just happened. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't good. I followed my family outside and in to the woods to investigate.

When we saw Annabelle lying there on the ground in a pool of blood, her body looking like those mangled Barbie dolls you see in a little boys' toy box after he stole them from his little sister, Bella, Nessa and I had sprang in to action.

We looked for any clues as to who had done it. After a while of searching and finding nothing, Nessie was on the phone with 911.

As I stood there, sobbing in Emmett's arms, I saw how painful it was for Bella and Carlisle. They stood nearest to her, crying in each other's arms. Edward said something and Bella shook her head.

And as I watched Carlisle kiss her lips, I felt like screaming. If she didn't make it, he wouldn't be the same, none of us would be. She had only been with us for a mere twenty-three days if you count the two during Bella's wedding.

Twenty-three days was enough for her to touch each of our hearts. She had made a difference in a lot of people, including Jessica, and her adorable little angels, whom she had loved since Day One of their lives. She had made me realize just how precious life was. Bella had shown me that too, when she had Renesmee.

Now, she might have been losing her own life because of someone cruel, and heartless. If I ever found them, I knew I wouldn't be able to control my anger. I'd rip them to shreds, no matter who they were.

Bella probably felt the same way. But she was too soft. She wouldn't go through with it. Or, maybe she would. This was her little sister, after all.

When the ambulance came, Bella was in Edward's arms, crying uncontrollably. I decided to go in the ambulance with Carlisle, knowing Bella would have lost it with all that blood everywhere.

On our way there, I looked at Carlisle, who said nothing.

"Are you okay?" I whispered low enough so only we heard.

"No." he said, his voice sounding broken, and detached.

We looked down at Annabelle, who was attached to an IV, and had an oxygen mask over her face. A paramedic stood by, keeping watch on her heartbeat. It was weakening at a fast pace.

It didn't take long for us to get to the hospital. As soon as we were inside, I went to sit with Bella. They had asked Carlisle to go with her. It was as if they knew they were somehow attached.

That or they just needed a doctor ASAP. Whatever the case, I was glad he got to go in with her. I went and sat next to Bella. I thought about asking her if she should call her mother.

I knew she was expecting, and that these news might stress her out. But she needed to know that her youngest child was in the hospital.

"Bella? Should we call your mother?" I asked.

She looked at me, a little dazed. "I guess I should, I just don't want to stress her out."

I sighed, "Me neither, but she's got to know."

She nodded, and watched as the door flew open revealing Charlie, and a bunch of Nessa and Annabelle's friends from school, still dressed in their fancy clothing.

The little blond one flung herself in to Bella's arms, asking if Belle was okay. Bella couldn't form a complete sentence, which made her cry even harder.

After the girl went to sit down, Bella stood, saying something about calling Renee. Edward was talking quietly to Charlie in the corner, telling him what he knew about the situation. Charlie, having been surrounded by werewolves for a while knew about our world, somewhat.

So, Edward told him that it was a possibility that it might have been a vampire. Charlie was none to pleased about hat.

I looked up and saw Renesmee coming back from the restroom, a big wad of paper towels in hand. As soon as she saw her friends, she ran to them, and they all started cryin together.

Even the boys shed a few tears. Emmett nudged me softly. I turned and looked at him.

"You okay Rose" he asked, his voice barely audible. Emmett looked like he was going to break any second. So instead of answering, I took my big teddy bear into my arms. His large frame shook with dry sobs as I held him.

"Rose… w-we can't let anything happen toM-m-mommy. T-they have to help her. They will, right?"

"I hope so." I said resting my head on his shoulder. We sat there, in each other's arms until a few hours later, when Carlisle finally came out, his face giving nothing away.

I looked up, and I knew something was going on. I just hoped it was what we all wanted.

EmmPOV

I watched the ambulance carrying my Mom away. As much as she hated me calling her that, that was the perfect name for her. We were the same age, I know, but she was like a Mom to me.

And it wasn't just because she was with my Dad. She is always putting up with my crap, no matter what it was. I always gave her crap about her being the youngest, and only Mom with like eight kids who still went to high school.

And she never got ass hurt or any of that. She'd always laugh that laugh that sounded like an imp's squeaky, but cute laugh that we all fell in love with.

We got in to the car, and drove to the hospital. I didn't pay attention to anything, really. All I kept thinking about was her. Was she going to be okay?

Was she going to live? Or was she going to… no I had to squash that thought. She would live, because she was a fighter. Like me. She never put up with anybody's crap.

I remember how proud Carlisle was of her when she stood up to Tanya that day I threw her out of the house. After she had gone to bed, we had all met in the living room to talk about it.

She was something else, I tell you. I don't know what any of us would have done without her. Especially Pops. I remember the day that her and her parents left after the wedding. Him and Jasper had like this three hour conversation in his office about her.

I being the snoop that I was, listened in. That's when I found out they had totally bonded during the wedding. Who would have thought they would be mates? Not me, that's who.

Rose at the time, really didn't like Bella much. You know with her being human and what not. But when she saw JellieBellie, she fell in love with the idea of babysitting and shopping with her. So they did. They came back just before I had to drop them off at the airport.

I remember that sad look she had when she left. But one smile from Carlisle, and her little face lit up like a Christmas tree.

We got to the hospital before I knew it. We got in just as she did, all covered in blood, and mud. Carlisle went with her to where ever it is that broken people go. Rose came to sit with us. I watched a group of high school peeps come in.

I guessed they were hers and Ness's friends. I couldn't take the sight of people crying. Because then I would cry. And it takes a lot to make me cry.

Jasper tapped my shoulder as he passed. I turned, and he said,

"I'm um… going outside for a while. Tell Ali where I am okay?" I nodded.

He practically ran out the doors almost knocking over a girl in a low-cut dress. She kind of looked like Jessica.

I turned to see Rose staring at nothing in particular. "You okay Rose?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. Instead, we fell into each other's arms. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry. Rose did too.

I asked her the question that was robably on everyones mind at the moment.

"Rose… w-we can't let anything happen toM-m-mommy. T-they have to help her. They will, right?"

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. Her response was kinda muffled, but I got it.

We stayed there for a while till Carlisle finally came out, his face blank. What did this mean? Was she okay? Did Ma make it or… did she… move on?

It hurt to see him like this. He looked around the room, till his eyes settled on Bella and Charlie. They stood and walked toward him, I could see Bella was ready to take on whatever it was that he was about to say.

I wondered if he was prepared for it when he found out. I guess I was about to find out.

Edward POV

Things happen without you wanting them to. Sometimes they catch you by surprise, like an unexpected snowstorm in the dead of spring. Other times, you know it's bound to happen, and you just brace yourself for the full impact

I, like the rest of my family never in a million years thought this would happen. But, it happened. Catching us off guard.

Alice had seen something else. From what I had seen in her thoughts, something else would have happened, but not to her.

She had only seen us in danger, but she didn't know when it would happen.

Sitting here in the hospital waiting for any news on our little munchking was nerve wracking. Jasper had gone outside to clear his mind. He never liked to show his emotions in public.

He was very private in that way. I tried reading Carlisle's thoughts, but he hid them well. Rose only had Annabelle on her mind, like the rest of us.

Nessie was still with their friends, saying nothing. They just cried, and hoped for the best. I sawthen just how much these people cared about her.

No matter how long they'd known her, she had made quite an impression on them, I could tell from their thoughts that they thought a great deal about her.

"Edward?" Alice whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I should have—"

I interrupted her. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault,Alice."

"It is too. I should have seen this coming. I feel horrible. DO you know how bad it feels to know that Nessie and I could have stopped ourselves from making her go to the dance?" She could have been at home right now, sleeping peacefully in her room without a care in the world. But no, we made her come, and now look at what's going on. It's our fault it's—"

"No it's not. Don't say that." Jake said sitting next to her.

I glanced over at Emmett and Rose who were locked in each other's arms, crying. I averted my eyes from them and back to Alice.

"I don't care what you think, I feel horrible." She said, dropping her head in her hands.

"What are the police going to do?" Emmett asked.

I had talked to Charlie earlier, and told him what Jasper and I had thought. He had agreed, and said that he would have police investigate what they could. The wolves would take care of the rest.

"He's having them investigate what they can. Whatever they can't, he said he'd turn it over to us and the werewolves."

"I swear, if it's a bloodsucker, I'll shred them to pieces myself." Jacob growled.

"Ssshhh." I said, not wanting to alert anyone to our discussion.

Jasper came back, and sat next to Alice.

"Did you clear your thoughts?" Alice asked.

He didn't answer. I could tell he was still having trouble dealing with it. More so because he was feeling everyone's emotions, making his even stronger.

Sue came a few minutes later with Emily. Emily had only met Annabelle a few days ago, when she had gone with Nessa and Jake to the Rez to take a birthday cake to Claire for her tenth birthday.

Emily and her had become fast friends ever since.

"Any news?" Emily asked.

"No. None of us no anything. It's been almost three hours, and nothing." Alice said, frustrated.

"You can't look in to the future?" Sue asked.

"No, I don't know why, it's fuzzy, and unclear. I think it has to do with her condition. I won't be able to see her until she's stable."

Emily cursed, and sat in a chair. Our family and friends had taken up half the seats here, already.

Sue had gone to sit with Charlie. All we could do was wait to see what they would say. There was no doubt that she would take a long time to recover from this, both physically and mentally.

Lucky for us, she would have Jasper and Carlisle to help her. Jasper had gone to school and gotten his degree in psychology. Among other things.

Carlisle would help with the physical part, of course. She probably wouldn't attend school until late March, if she was lucky. My biggest fear or her was her slipping into a coma.

I don't know why, but those things always scared me. Hearing stories like those frightened me, especially when Bella was human. When that horrible accident in Arizona involving James had happened, I had hoped that she wouldn't slip in to one. Lucky for us, she hadn't.

Her younger sister was more at risk of that, however. I sat there for a while, staring at the walls, waiting, and waiting. There was not much else to do but wait. I called Leah to ask how things were.

"Good. Jessicas sleeping, and I'm watching the twins for her. The wolves are still on patrol. Nothing's come up yet. I'll let you know when I find something out. How's our girl?"

"I don't know. We've been here for three hours now, and nothing. I don't know what's going on in there. I've been seeing lots of nurses coming in and out of there. Carlisle hasn't been out here, so I can't ask him."

Leah sighed heavily into the phone. "Damn, sorry, Edward. I hope you hear something soon. I really want her to be okay. You know, she's my sisternow too and…" her voice broke.

"I know." I said.

"Well… I'll let you go now. Noah's up. He's been fussy all night. He misses his Auntie Belle's arms."

"I bet he does." I saw the door open, and Carlisle came out.

"I've got to go, Leah. I'll let you know what happens, okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye, Edward."

I hung up, and waited for Carlisle to speak. He still had his thoughts hidden. I hoped this wasn't bad.

Bella and Charlie walked toward him, ready to hear what he had to say. I was really hoping that my fears wouldn't come true.

Alice POV

This was all my fault. Edward could tell me it wasn't, but it was. I could have tried to talk Nessie into not making her go. I could have saved Annabellie's life by letting her stay home with the twins and Jessica. We could have let her do what she wanted to do.

Cuddle up to a good book on the couch until Carlisle got home.

But no. We just had to make her go. I had this off feeling ever since I saw her after her shower. I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I had had a vision of her and Tanya exchanging words in the school's parking lot. But at one point, it would get to blurry, and fade away. So I never knew what the outcome would be.

Ugh, but if I would have just tried harder… I could have figured it out!

No luck, I hadn't, I had let her go, now here we were, waiting to hear any news on her progress.

We hadn't heard anything. And by this point, I was really frustrated. What could have been taking so long? Surgery? I hoped she would be alright. I had seen her, and she didn't look alright. She was so banged up, I couldn't bare to look at her for a long time.

And my Jazzy, he was dealing wit this as best he could. He wouldn't tell anyone this but me. He would have traded places, wit hher, anything to see those big blue eyes twinkling again. Her impish grin, and her laugh was so contagious, that it made you laugh too.

Even the Volturi fell in love with her. I saw Aro smile a real smile. I hadn't seen that since he'd met Renesmee almost eight years ago.

Emily and Sue arrived, hoping to ear anything that would reassure not only them, but us that she would be okay.

And when Carlisle finally came out of the ER, we all waited to hear him say something. But instead, he just ooked at Bella and Charlie. I felt my unbeating heart sink to the pit of my stomach.

That didn't look good. It didn't look good at all.

And from the look on Bella's face, I knew she felt that too.

JasperPOV

I could honestly say that I haven't ever felt this way before. Well, okay, maybe when I went all madman at Bella's eighteenth birthday party. But that was different. I had caused that to happen.

Someone heartless had done this. But I still felt horrible. I mean, what if I had gone with Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rose and Carlisle to the dance?

Would I have been able to be with her when this happened? Would I maybe have been able to get rid of this person, or whatever it was before it hurt someone who meant so much to all of us?

I couldn't really think on that too much now. It hurt too much to do so. It felt twenty times worse for me, since I felt everyone else's pain. Especially Carlisle's.

Those hours in the ER waiting room were agonizing. I had to step out, just to clear my head. I couldn't deal with this much longer. I begged to whoever was up there, to give her another chance at life. She deserved it. She has so much to live for now.

I would give anything to trade places with her. I would take all the blows, and throws she received, no matter how painful.

Anything to see my 'Mom' smile, and laugh again. Anything to see my Father smiling at her. I looked up at the windows of the ER, wondering which one she was in, and what they were doing.

When I walked back in, Alice looked devastated. I didn't know what to do. All we could do was pray that our sweet Belle would be okay again.

Carlisle POV

I felt numb. Lifeless. There was o other way to describe the pain I felt at this moment. Or rather, since the moment I saw her lying on the forest floor, covered in blood, and mangled beyond repair.

It felt as though my heart had been pulled out, and stomped on a thousand times. I really couldn't describe it to you.

The drive to the hospital was agonizing. It got worse when they asked me to do the surgery on her.

It was painful seeing the one person I loved so much like this. It was even worse cutting her open. Seeing just how damaged she was.

But I would do anything for her. Anything to bring her back to the way she was. She meant everything to me. I knew she would from the first time I laid eyes on her.

I will never forget it…

Flashback: August 13, 2006

We had just come back from our hunt, when Rosalie ran by looking irritated.

"What's your problem, Sis?" Jasper had asked.

"Um… everything. Now hurry up. The Human is almost ready." She said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Rose." I warned.

"What? Don't you no everything has to be perfect for her? One mess-up and oh no! It'll be ruined! Wouldn't that just be horrible?" she said sourly.

"When are you going to be nice to Bella? She doesn't bite, Rose." Edward growled.

"Whatever. She's throwing her life away, Edward. She is selfish and—"

"Rosalie, enough." I said.

"Fine, fine. Ugh, Jasper, you have to go pick up her mother and her sister. You better hurry, or it—"

"Rose," I said again, raising my voice.

"Just saying." She said before walking back inside.

Jasper ran inside got dressed, and left Emmett and I in the backyard to finish up what Alice had wanted us to to.

"Now why in the world are we hanging these girlie garlands of flowers?" Emmett asked attaching the one he had in his hand to the canopy Alice had started.

"It's a decoration, Emmett." Edward answered, hurriedly setting the placecards on the tables.

"You look like you're about to shit your pants, Edman." Emmett pointed out.

"I'm not." Edward said.

"Carlisle, I bet you—"

"I'm not betting." I said before he could finish his sentence.

"You're boring."

Jasper came back out with Rosalie, who was smiling. That was different.

"What's with her?" Emmett whispered, as Rose went back in.

"She found someone that made her change her view on Bella." Jasper said coming over to help.

"Who, her Mom?" Emmett asked.

"No, the sister. You wouldn't believe how adorable she is." Jasper said.

"Wha? Spill! How old is she?" Emmett asked.

"She's ten, or so. She looks just like Bella, but with these big blue eyes and this impish smile that no one can resist. I'm not going to lie, I couldn't." Jasper said.

"She sounds legit." Emmett said.

Edward smiled, "I've seen a few pictures of her. She is adorable."

You're just saying that because she's Bella's sister, aren't you?" Emmett said, smirking at him.

"Be nice Emmett." Jasper said.

"I think Jasper and I are the only sane ones here. Let's go before they rub off on us." I said laughing.

"Whatevers, you two. GO and get ready. Edie boy and I have to have a serious conversation about his wedding night activities." Emmett said, laughing.

We walked into the kitchen, where Rose was talking to someone quite short.

"And Bella says that she thinks you're really pretty. You are, you know."

Rosalie smiled, "Hey you two, come meet Annabelle. Annabelle, this is Jasper, and Carlisle."

She turned, and her big blue eyes fell on me.

Her cheeks turned red, and she said,

"Hi."

I was a goner, with just that one word.

End of Flashback.

During the surgery, we almost lost her twice. The team brought her back each time. One of them had said it was a miracle straight from the hand of God.

I believed it was. And each time she was brought back, her vitals were better than the last. Some of the doctors and I agreed that she was at risk of slipping into a coma. Her brain swelled, and it had taken a while to relieve it. After the surgery, which took three hours, cleaned up, and went out to tell the family.

I always hated telling families bad news, but it had to be done. Howeer, I had never told the family of the girl I loved bad news.

I walked out, and everyone looked up, expectantly. I looked around the room for her father and sister, who deserved to know the information first.

I led them down the hall.

"Is she okay? Will she make it? How bad is the damage?" Bella shot questions at me before I could start.

"Bells," Charlie sighed.

"Sorry, Dad. Go ahead, Carlisle."

"As of right now, she is still listed in critical condition. Only because she's at risk of slipping into a coma, and because of mild swelling on her brain. She had four cracked ribs, and needed extensive stitches on her head. Her left arm is broken, and so is her right hand. We made repairs on her lungs, and fixed up one of her arteries. We're keeping her sedated until we're sure she's out of the woods. She's being moved to recovery as we speak. She can have visitors, only two at a time, please."

Bella and Charlie started crying, after hearing that.

"Thank you so much." Bella said.

I nodded, and went out to the waiting room, where I knew everyone else had already heard.

"Can I go in now, Carlisle Please? Please, please?"?" Emmett begged.

"Not yet." I said.

"When can we go in?" Alice asked.

"In about fifteen minutes."

"How many people at a time?" Renesmee asked.

"Two."

"Thank you God." Emily said, crying.

I walked back down the hall to her room, where they had just finished setting her up.

"She your patient?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

"Yes."

"I can't believe her. She's a fighter, I'll tell you. I've never seen someone with that much damage survive through a three-hour surgery. She's nout out of the woods, though. We have to wait twenty four to forty eight hours to make sure."

I nodded.

She still wasn't breathing on her own. It looked as though every inch of her body was covered in wires, and tubes.

I felt someone behind me, and I turned to see Bella peering in into the room.

"Can I?" she asked, gesturing to the bed.

"Go ahead." I said, checking on the monitors and writing down the information on her chart.

"I can't even recognize her," she whispered, softly touching the one part of her face that wasn't covered in bandages.

"I know this is a dumb question. But do you think she can hear me if I talk to her?" Bella asked me.

"She probably won't, but you can try if you want. Do you want to be alone?" I asked, wanting to give her some privacy with her little sister.

"Please?" she asked.

I backed out of the room, chart in hand. I couldn't listen in. This was her time with her.

Nessie was waiting by the door, her hands nervously fiddling with the case on her phone.

"So if her condition doesn't improve in the next two days, what's going to happen?" she asked.

"At this point we don't know."

"How do they slip into comas?" she asked.

I didn't answer. A monitor in her room went off. Bella screamed, I ran in, and Bella said, "DO something, please!"

"What is it?" Nessie asked, panicked.

"Bella, hit the button next to the bed." I instructed.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked again.

Two nurses rushed in, coming to look at the monitors.

"Her pulse going down again?"

I nodded.

"Shit." Nessie breathed.

"Everybody out." The other one ordered.

"I won't." Bella hissed at her.

"You have too, Miss."

"I'm her sister. I'm staying right here no matter—"

She stopped when the monitor beeped.

Her heart had stopped.

Nessie let out a scream, and fell into Bella's arms, as I tried to get it beating again.

I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

A/N This chapter is divided into two parts. I left it hanging there, because I wanted to get this up before it got even later. So there you have it. Will he get her heart beating again? We'll find out Saturday.

Here are some things you can expect in the next few chapters.

Tanya is discovered.

Volturi come down to visit.

Annabelle wakes up.

Yep, I am already writing this. I've got a poll up, ready for you to vote on. It's a question that really needs your input. So, please vote. Thank you. And I'll see you Saturday.

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	18. Still holding On

A/N Part II has arrived. Read on. Hope you enjoy. So, I just realized that I didn't put the date at the top of the last chapter. Sorry, it is now Monday February 25. Also, I apologize for the late udate. I had to go into my burned house and salvagestuff, which wasn't a lot, but I'm just thankful we're alive. So, sorry about that.

Thank you to my reviewers: Rainbow Dash 123 123, DGarofalo84, TheMagentaColor, and an anon!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters mentioned in this story are Stephinie Meyer's. I just mess with them.

Monday, February 25

Bella POV

My sister's heart stopped. My sister. My baby. My mini me. The one person I could sit with for hours on end with when Mom was gone with Phil when we were younger. My baby sister's heart had stopped. Carlisle was doing everything he could. The nurses helped too.

I held a crying Nessie in my arms as we watched them work on her. Dr. Gerandy came in and helped, too. Why was it taking for ever? Dammit!

This was the worst thing that could have ever happened.

I watched on as they did compressions on her chest, and CPR. It took what seemed like an eternity. Carlisle wasn't giving up.

Finally, finally, just when they were about to pull the plug, it started beating again. Her pulse was strong within a few seconds. Dr. Gerandy had been right. My baby sister was a fighter.

Her heartbeat returned to its normal rate.

"That was close. We'll have to keep an eye on her at all times now. I'll have Dr. Snow here for when you leave."

Carlisle shook his head. He didn't want to leave her side, but it would seem too suspicious if he did stay.

SO, we left a half hour later, after Dr. Gerandy arranged for a nurse to stay with her at all times. He promised Carlisle and I that if anything happened, he'd call us right away.

We all left reluctantly, back home.

When we got there, we saw the remnants of her baking on the counter.

Jacob looked at it, his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh, Jake." Nessie said, taking him into her arms.

They went upstairs to have some time to themselves. Sam came in through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, Sam." I said warily.

I felt tired. This was one of those times that I wished that I could just lay down, close my eyes, and dream for hours.

"hey, Bells, Carlisle home?"

"Yeah, want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, actually, I need to talk to all of you."

I nodded, and called everyone back downstairs. Jake and Ness were the first ones down.

"Jake. Take the pie. She made it just for you, anyway." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. I'll eat it later." He said, sitting on the couch. Everyone was already seated by then.

I heard one of the babies crying, andit hurt to realize that Annabelle wasn't running up the stairs to get them.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked.

"We smelled vampire."

I gasped, "Did you recognize the scent?"

"It smelled familiar. It stopped at the mountain's edge, right near La Push."

"Where did it start?"" Carlisle asked.

"Near the school." Sam said.

"Where near the school?" Emmett asked.

"In the woods, near the parking lots in the back." Sam explained.

"So it went from there to the mountains, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Correct."

"One of us is going to have to go and see if we know who it is."Edward said.

Everyone turned to look at Emmett.

"What?" He said.

"They want you to go, duh! Even I knew that." Seth said.

"Okay, no need to be sassy! Who's coming with?" he asked.

"I'll go." Carlisle said.

"Me, too. I shall avenge the distruction of the best baker and Mom a guy could have!" Jasper said.

"I'll come too." Edward said solemnly.

Quil and Embry were waiting outside in the lightly falling snow. The four guys left at a dead run.

"Who do you think it was?" Rose asked.

"No idea. I said. Alice came racing down stairs with Noah, who was still screaming.

"I can't get him to shut up! Here, take him!" she said, shoving him at me. I sighed, and took the baby into my arms. He still screamed.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Does your tummy hurt?" He had colic worse than Karissa did. And they were only a few days old. He screamed even louder at the mention of it.

"Alice, get me the colic medicine. It's in the—"

"I know, I know. I'm on it." She said running off to get it.

When he finally fell asleep a few minutes later, Karissa woke up, and it started all over again. They had never been this fussy before. I guess it was just one of those days…

… … … … ELL … … …

The guys came back two hours later.

"What did you find?" I asked. Karissa was sound asleep on the couch next to me, her thumb in her mouth.

"I need to call Eleazar." Carlisle said before running upstairs.

"What happened?" I asked Edward.

"It's one of the Denalis."

I frowned at the mention of that name.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"We don't know. It's all of their scents."

"So you think they were all here?" I questioned.

"No, the weird thing about this, is that the trail is one person's. Do you get what I'm saying? It's one person with all of their scents."

"How in the hell is that possible?" Rose asked.

"I don't even know." Edward said.

We waited a few minutes before Carlisle came back downstairs.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"They didn't come. However, he did say Tanya never returned after she left the hospital. Nahuel is with them."

"But that still doesn't answer how this one person smells like all of them." I said.

"It could be that this one person is wearing something from each of them." Alice pointed out.

"That could be." Edward agreed.

"How do we figure it out?" I asked.

"We'll increase patrols." Sam said.

"Meaning all of us wolves will be up all night out there, till we find this bloodsucker." Jacob said.

"Starting tonight." Sam said.

"And we won't stop till we find him or her." Seth said.

"Get lots of rest boys. We start at dusk, end at sunrise, got it?" Sam said.

Sir, yes Sir!" the wolves said. And with that, Seth, Jake and Quil ran upstairs to sleep the day away. I watched them go before turning my attention back to the rest of the family.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Eat. That's what." Embry said, going into the kitchen and coming back with a plateful of Snickerdoodles and a glass of milk.

"And then you'll sleep, right?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed. I just don't want her cooking to go to waist, you know?"

"I understand." I said.

Carlisle and Edward were at the kitchen table, talking about something. I left them alone, and went upstairs to see if Jessica needed anymore help. Karissa had her head tucked in to the crook of my neck, still dead asleep.

I walked into her room, and found her sitting up against the pillows, nursing Noah.

"Hey, Jessica."

"Hey. Have you heard anything yet?" she asked.

"Nope."

She sighed, "I miss her."

"So do I" I said.

"How does Carlisle feel about it?" I sighed.

"He's… dealing." I said, hesitantly.

She knew about vampires. She had overheard a conversation between Emmett and Jasper about hunting and draining the most grizzlies and stuff. I didn't beat around the bush.

Carlisle and I sat down and told her. She hadn't freaked out. She had said that she actually felt more protected now.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. When Edward left that one time in high school, my chest ached, right where my heart was. It was like a huge whole. Or, like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. That's how he feels, when one of them is hurt, the other one feels it. Or when one leaves. It's an amazing thing."

"Wow," she whispered.

"So their relationship is forever?"

"As long as they both live, yes."

"Will he you know, change her, or whatever you guys do?"

"Ultimately, it's her choice." Edward spoke up from the doorway.

We both jumped a little startled. "Oops, sorry for scaring you two. It's almost eight in the morning. Carlisle has work at eleven. Jessica, would you like to go and visit Belle?"

Her face lit up, "Could I?"

"Of course you can."

"Alright then. We're leaving at half till eleven."

I left Karissa with her Mom and went to Carlisle's study. On my way there I couldn't help myself from going into Belle's room.

I wasn't surprised to find Carlisle there, too.

We sat on the bed, not saying much. We just looked around at how she had left it.

A book with a bookmark sticking out lay on her bedside table. Her pajamas that she had laid out for after the dance were flung on the chair in the corner. Her bed was made with the sheets and comforter folded over to just below the pillow. The closet was open, revealing all her clothes that Alice, Rose and I had bought for her the day before she moved in. The gifts from her birthday party were now all organized along with the rest of her belongings.

I picked up the book and read the front cover: "The Notebook,"

I smiled, "She was always into romance."

"She still is." Carlisle said.

"I remember when she was six, and all she wanted for her birthday was Prince Charming." I said with a small laugh.

Carlisle chuckled. "And what happened?"

"My Mom paid our neighbor to be him for a day. She was angry at us for about three hours."

We both laughed at the last part. "Then Mom took us to Disneyland a few weeks before I came here. She loved it there."

The phone rang in the living room. We got up, and went downstairs. It was Mom. When I called her, she had been hysterical, and promised to be on the first flight out, Phil in tow.

"Hello?"

"Bella? I'm about to board the connecting flight in Seattle. I just thought I'd let you know. Is everyone okay? How's she doing?"

"She's still out, Mom. In critical condition."

I heard a sniffle on the other end. "Thank you, baby. Just… call if there's any updates, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

… … … … ELL … … … … … … …

When we got to the hospital room where they had Belle, I noticed the bouquets of flowers that filled most of the space on the table in the corner. A big pink teddy bear sat in the corner. Attached to it, was a basket of chocolates, and a card.

"Who's that from?" I asked Carlisle who was standing nearest to it, checking something on one of the monitors. He wrote something down on her chart, and bent to get a look at the card.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"Alice."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Alice sang as she came through the door.

"I see she still isn't awake?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"She will be soon. Trust me. I just came to drop off Jessica. Now I've gotta go and do some shopping. No worries, nothing extravagant, just stuff for Belle."

"Just stuff for her? That alone sounds lethal." I said.

"Shut up, trust me, it'll all be under three thousand dollars. Toodles."

And with that she left. She didn't say when she would be awake, but her telling us that she would be was enough for me.

As I left the room to let Jessica in, I saw Emmett barreling down the hall, frantically looking around for something. When he spotted me, he ran over, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me back into the room where Carlisle sat next to the bed, watching over Belle as she slept.

He shut the door with his foot.

"What is it, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I need… I just need… it's… I followed the trail."

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" I asked.

"The trail, the one that ended at the mountain's edge. I followed it further!"

"It went further?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, the scent went over the trees. Like they climbed them to escape, or something. Anyway it went near the Canadian border, then stopped. The thing is, Carlisle, it smelled a lot like Tanya there. That's not all, I found this, it might help."

He pulled something blue out of his pocket. It had mud stains on it. When he handed it to me, I was overpowered with the smell of blood. But not just any blood…

My sister's blood.

Carlisle snatched it from my hand, and smelled it. I growled. If Emmett's speculations were correct, and he did indeed find Tanya's scent then… then…

I couldn't finish the thought. Edward burst through the door, growling curse words under his breath.

"Carlisle… we need to find her and—"

"Wait." Emmett said holding up a hand.

"Emmett! How can you expect us to wait!" Carlisle snapped.

"I can guarantee you she had something to do with this, Carlisle." Edward said.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure she did it, too." I said, feeling as if my venom were boiling.

It might as well have been. I was that angry, I actually felt hot.

"We need to contact her coven. Explain to them what you found ." Carlisle said looking at Emmett.

"And we'd better call them quick, too. She can't get away with this, Dad. She almost killed her, she needs to be brought to the Volturi. And it needs to be done before she leaves the hospital. We can't have her do something like this again."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We almost lost her once I can't even think about almost losing her again." He said.

"We've better go to your office and call, Carlisle." Edward said.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Bella?"

"I'll stay with her. If anything happens, I'll let you know." I said.

"I'll stay here too." Emmett said.

"Go get Jessica." I said.

He left, Edward and Carlisle following him out the door. As soon as it was closed, I leaned over and looked at my baby sister, seeing the tube that went up her nose so she could breathe. She had a tube down her throat that fed her while she slept.

"Sis? I don't know if you can hear me. I just… I thought I'd let you know that I love you. I love you so much. Emmett may have just figured out who did this to you. Don't worry about anything. We'll take care of whoever did this."

Silence. There was only the sound of the monitors beeping, and the whoosh, whoosh sound the respirator made as it helped her breathe. Or rather, breathe for her. She was on life support.

"And… the babies miss you. Noah and Karissa couldn't sleep without you. We all want you to wake up, Belle."

Still more silence.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in." I croaked.

The door opened and Jessica came in, Rosalie behind her. They came with the twins.

"We wanted to try something." Rose said taking baby Noah out of his carrier. She walked toward the bed, and sat on the edge.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Watch." She said. She leaned over and lay Noah next to Belle's still form. As soon as he came in contact with her, he cooed, and started babbling.

"What are you trying to prove, Rose?" I asked.

"All they need is contact with her, so they can sleep." Jessica said with a smile.

"I mean, they sleep when I hold them, but you know how babies are sometimes." She said.

I nodded and watched. Karissa got fussy in her carrier, so Rose lifted her out of it, and put her on Belle's other side, careful not to move the IV that was attached to her hand.

We watched in awe as the newborns squirmed and scooted closer to their favorite aunt.

And within fifteen minutes their eyes slid shut, and they fell asleep, their fingers wrapped around the edges of the sheets that covered her.

"Amazing." I breathed. The two women nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

They waited until they were sure they were completely knocked out before placing them in the carriers. They stayed a few minutes longer before leaving.

When we were alone again, I bent and kissed her forehead.

"I've gotta go now, bye, sweetie."

I walked out, and closed the door quietly behind me.

As I walked down the hall, I swore I saw a flash of strawberry blond hair. I shook my head.

I must have been seeing things.

I made my way to the waiting area to look for Jasper and my daughter. We had called the school to say that she wouldn't be in for a few days.

"Mom?" I turned and saw Renesmee standing near the vending machines a bag of chips, and two Sprites in her hands.

"Yes?"

"How is she?"

"The same as before." I said sadly.

"Oh, okay."

"Nessa?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll be okay." I said, somehow not even believing my own words. Even with Alice's reassurance, I couldn't believe anyone until I saw her smiling, laughing, breathing and blinking on her own again.

Tanya POV

I did a fist pump in the air as I ran away from the best crime I could have ever committed.

I killed her. I finally killed the little girl. It had taken time. Lots and lots of sweet, precious time. But I had finally done it.

And what a great way for her to die. In a pretty dress that probably cost her, I mean, Carlisle at least a thousand dollars.

I knew she probably pouted, kicked and screamed to get what she wanted from him.

Anything his mate desired, was hers. Was. Because I finished her off.

Now, I could go to the Volturi, tell them she was in a tragic accident, or something. Then they'd cancel my marriage to Nahuel, and reactivate my marriage to Carlisle.

That would make me the happiest girl in the world. I would finally have everything I needed. Love, my own home I could run, and money. Yes, lots, and lots of money. I could turn Rosalie, Alice, and that other brat Bella into my handmaids. And while I'm at it, her stupid halfbreed, Renesmee.

I thought of all the expensive jewelry and clothes, and shoes I'd get out of Carlisle as I ran along. I got to the mountain that bordered the edge of the dog infested reservation, and stopped.

Hmm where to go from here? I saw the trees up ahead and took my chance. I took a few steps back and jumped. I ran from tree to tree, until I got to the Canadian border. I unclenched my fist, and dropped the stupid blue jacket that she had in her hand when I grabbed her.

From there, I ran into a cave nearby, and plotted my way back home. I stayed there till morning and then decided I'd go and see how the family was doing without their precious Annabelle.

When I got there, I saw the lead wolf sitting in the living room. I hid in the trees and listened.

When I heard they smelled vampire, red flags went up in my head.

More so when they said that they would go and look for me. When I heard Carlisle was going, I knew I had to run, fast.

"Me, too. I shall avenge the distruction of the best baker and Mom a guy could have!" I heard the one with the southern accent say.

I gasped and kept listening.

I saw when the boys left with the dogs—Carlisle looked beautiful when he ran.

Then I heard those two babies crying. And when Bellawent up there to talk to the human after they got back. And when I heard about their relationship lasting, I froe. Was she still alive? Did she survive? No! That couldn't be!

But my fears were proven when Edward said that Carlisle had work, and that they were going to visit her in the hospital. The wheels in my head started spinning. I didn't succeed once, but the second time was bound to be more fruitful, right?

I watched them leave for the hospital, and I began plotting.

I smiled to myself as I ran to the hospital, to begin Plan B of her destruction.

First step, pull the plug on her life support if she had it.

This was going to work! I wouldn't stop till it did.

A/N Ooh, she's back! What did you all think? Please, vote on the poll! I'm taking it down next Saturday, or Sunday, so please, get your votes in! Thank you! Please, leave me some lovely reviews!


	19. The punishment Awakening

A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, Rainbow 123 123 and DGarofalo84.

Rose POV

I found Emmett pacing in front of Belle's door a few minutes after I'd dropped Jessica off in the waiting area so that she could wait for Mike.

"What are you doing, Emmett?"

He looked up at me, his eyes far away.

"I… well… Rose, I hink we figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"The person who did this."

I gasped, "Who?"

"I think it's Tanya. I followed the trail further. It stops at the Canadian border. And I found the blue jacket that Bellie was wearing that night covered in blood, and mud. That's where I found her scent the strongest."

"That bitch!" I growled.

"Carlisle's calling Eleazar as we speak in his office. And then we've got to call the Volturi."

"For what?"

"She might've violated the contract."

What contract?"

"I guess there's this contract that Aro made her sign after we left that stated she couldn't harm neither him or her. Guess she's too blond to remember she had signed it. I mean, if it was her. Which we have no doubt about it not being her."

I huffed, "I take offense to that."

"No, you're a smart blond, Rose." He said.

"I better be." I laughed.

"Anyway, Carlisle knows about this contract because Aro sent him a copy."

When? How do I not know about this?" I asked.

"He sent it a few days after Belle's birthday bash. But what with the twins being born, and now this, he never got to tell us."

"I bet Aro's going to be mad." I said.

"He's going to blow a friggen fuze!" Emmett agreed.

"Where's Bella?"

"She just went to check on Jake and Nessie. But I've really got to go get a drink, my throat's feeling dry."

"Go ahead, I'll stay with her." I said.

"Thanks, Rose. Love you."

He kissed my cheek before he ran down the hall to the elevators.

I walked in and sat in the plastic chair next to her bed.

"Hey, Belle. It's Rose. I doubt that you can hear me… but I just needed to tell you that I miss you. You need to wake up, Girl. You have not the slightest idea how much we all miss you. How much Carlisle misses you. It might sound silly saying that we miss you. But it's true."

Nothing. It stayed quiet.

The door opened and Carlisle and Edward walked in.

Nothing yet?" Edward asked.

"No." I said.

My phone rang, 'Barbie Girl, Alice's ringtone blaring loudly in the silence. I got up and stepped out.

"Shoot." I answered.

"The Volturi are coming. They were planning to surprise Carlisle and Belle with a friendly visit. That's why Aro didn't answer Carlisle's call. They'll be there in three hours."

"Be where?" I asked.

"The house. We can't leave Belle alone though. That's a problem. They hcan't go into the hospital."

I thought about this. If one of us stayed, it would work. We could have Leah stay in the room with her. She could protect her if Tanya—or whoever it was, came back. Her and Seth could stay with her.

I voiced my thoughts to Alice who thought that was a brilliant idea.

She hung up and I went back in to the room.

I quickly filled them in and they agreed to be there.

I called Emily, and told her to keep Jessica on the Rez, if Mike left earlier than planned. "What did Eleazar say?" I asked.

"They're coming here, too."

"Do they believe you?" I asked.

"Eleazar and Kate do. Garrett and Carmen are a little reluctant." Carlisle said.

"What about Nahuel?"

"He's neutral about it." Edward said.

"Interesting."

We left about two hours later, leaving Seth and Leah watching over Belle. The doctor who had watched her while Carlisle was at home said she'd improved a little. We still had a while before we knew if she'd wake up anytime soon.

If she did, they'd still keep her in the hospital till she was healed enough to go home. Edward and Carlisle said it could be at least four to five weeks before she could come home, if she woke up soon.

When we got home, Alice was back, waiting on the frontsteps for us.

We waited outside for them.

It always amazed me, whenever I saw them walking in their formation. They stopped in front of us. The first few rows parted so that the three kings could step forward. Aro was the first to speak.

"Awe! I see you've heard of us visiting! Well, I'm glad you heard. How is everyone? Where is the lovely Annabelle?" We all just looked back at him, blankly.

"Come now, what's wrong?"

Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Aro… she's in the hospital."

"For what?"

"Someone… a vampire…" Carlisle paused, unable to speak. He took a deep breath and continued.

"A vampire attacked her yesterday."

Aro gasped, "What? Do you have any idea as to who it might be?"

It went silent then. That is, until Emmett came running through the trees.

"We believe it was Tanya!"

Gasps and murmurs were heard in the guard.

"Are you sure?" Caius asked.

"We believe so. We found evidence near the Canadian border." Emmett said.

"May we see it?" Marcus asked.

Carlisle produced the jacket from his pocket. It was now in a ziplock bag.

He handed it to Aro, who opened it a little, and took a sniff. He passed it around to the other two.

"It does indeed reek of Tanya's scent."

"There is only one way to find out if it really was her, my friends." Aro announced.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"We must go to the hospital at once. We need access to her mind." Caius answered.

"Will you three be able to control yourselves around all that blood?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Certainly, my friend." Aro said.

We made arrangements fast. Not all of them would go. Some would stay here, in case Tanya popped by.

Bella POV

We were this close. This close to finding out if it was or wasn't Tanya. I had this heavy suspicion that it was.

I had just found out that Aro could read someone's mind, even if they were asleep. I found that amusing. Maybe I'd ask him what she dreamt of.

We arrived at her room just as a nurse walked out. The three Volturi leaders decided that they'd change clothing so they wouldn't seem so ominous.

Edward, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, the three of them and I, filed in.

Leah and Seth quietly left the room, to give them space. Aro approached the bed, and looked down at Annabelle. "This my friend, is the worst thing I've ever seen. How did she survive it? She looks like she has tubes and bandages everywhere!" he said looking at Carlisle.

"I really don't know." He said.

"She's a fighter." Emmett said proudly.

"Indeed she is." Aro agreed.

"How shall we do this?" Caius asked, gesturing to Annabelle's still form.

"Do what?" Rose asked.

"Ahh, it's no trouble at all." Aro said.

"Ready to see if it was Tanya?" Caius asked.

We all nodded.

Aro put his hand on Annabelle's hand, and the room grew quiet as he read every thought she'd ever had. Every memory, every thought was now his. It took a least two minutes before he talked again.

"My friends." He said gravely.

Edward gasped, reading his thoughts.

"I am sorry to say that it was indeed Tanya. I am so very sorry."

"What did she do to her?" I asked, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

"Sweet Bella, I would really not like to talk about it. Edward would agree."

Edward nodded, his eyes downcast and sad.

"Aro, some of us would like to know. You know, so we know what to do to the bitch that nearly destroyed my Mom." Emmett said angrily.

Aro opened his mouth to speak, but the door opening interrupted him.

Tanya walked in, a smug look on her face. That look was quickly wiped off her face when she saw all of us waiting for her. I saw her gulp. Her face paled, if that was even possible.

Before I or anyone else could stop them, Carlisle and Emmett dived forward, and grabbed her by her arms and her neck. I heard two snaps, and gasped in horror as Emmett stepped back with her arms in his hands.

Carlisle was enraged. He was about to twist her neck, but Edward and Rose managed to pry his hands away.

"Let, me." He growled. Emmett dropped her arms on the ground. He was just about to go at her again, but I stopped him.

"Emmett, wait."

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Why?"

"It's not our place to decide what happens to her." I said.

"And what exactly is supposed to happen here?" she spat at me.

"Tanya you've violated your contract." Aro said.

"Uh… what contract?"

Aro glared at her. "The one you signed, stating that you wouldn't harm Carlisle, or Annabelle."

"Oh, really? You're really going to punish me because I may or may not have harmed the little princess?"

"May or may not have? You did!" I said, glaring at her.

Emmett and Carlisle were still trying to calm down.

Aro looked from Annabelle to Tanya. "Tanya, you've committed a crime that our world will not allow. I believe you should be punished. Right now, I want you to stay in the care of the guard, in Volterra until we decide on your punishment. We're leaving here in a few days, until she wakes up. I will call Jane and Alec, so they can babysit you until our departure. Is that understood?"

She growled and cursed under her breath.

"Tanya, do you understand?" Aro growled.

"Whatever." She said, before turning on her heel and walking out the door. She didn't get that far. Jane was waiting for her with Alec and Felix. They took her by her now reattached arms and walked her out of the hospital. Jane stayed back, and came to see Annabelle.

Jane hissed, "Did she really do all this?" she said gesturing to all the machines, bandages, and wires connected to her body.

Carlisle, now somewhat composed answered her question. "Yes, she did."

"What a bitch." Jane said. Emmett chuckled lightly.

"That's putting it mildly." Carlisle said. I laughed in agreement.

"Any progress?" Aro asked. Carlisle checked the monitors.

"A little, it's better than it was twelve hours ago."

"Way better." Edward added.

"We need to get her a new phone." I said, remembering the remnants of her IPhone in the forest.

Carlisle sighed. "What happened to her old one?"

"It um… was sort of destroyed when Tanya tried destroying her." I said.

"Want me to go and get her the replacement?" Edward asked.

"No, I'll go. I'm getting off in a few minutes." Carlisle said.

Emmett started laughing hysterically, seemingly for no reason at all, until Edward read his mind, and chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

"He gets off in a few m-m-minutes." Emmett said between guffaws. It took me half a second to get it before I walked across the room, and punched him.

"You are so disgusting!" Rose made a face.

"Do you ever grow up, Emmett?" she asked.

"Apparently not." Carlisle said, smiling slightly.

Aro chuckled. "My friend, Emmett has quite the personality." Caius said.

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Marcus asked.

"I got it from my good 'ol Dad here." Emmett said, dropping a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. We laughed, and Jane gasped.

"Whoah, I swear I just saw her hand move. Come look Carlisle!"

Carlisle leaned over the bed, and watched. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then we all saw it. Her right hand twitched, the teensiest bit. Only vampires could have seen that. We all stepped back, knowing this was something big, and something Carlisle should get to experience by himself.

He took her hand in his, and started talking to her quietly.

Edward went outside, and called the rest of the family. The four Volturi members quietly left the room, to wait for them. I signaled or the rest of us to leave. Emmett started to protest, but Rose stopped him.

"C'mon, Babe. We can wait out there with the family."

"But Rose she's our M—"

"I know, but this is their time, let's leave them alone."

Emmett grunted his reply, and followed us out the door. I smiled at Carlisle as I left. My sister was finally waking up!

A/N Finally, right? I am so glad I get to post this. I'm starting preparations for my senior year. That means I have to go back to coaching, taking senior pictures, going back to school for a bunch of orientations that I could seriously care less about, Lol. And to top that off, I have tons of preparations for my sister's wedding! So for the nex few weeks, my updates will be sparatic. Please, R and R and don't forget to vote on the poll! And please review for teasers! Thanks.


	20. You're Awake

A/N Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Annabelle POV

It was dark, too dark. I couldn't move, or hear anything. Everything felt heavy. It was like I was pinned under a building, or a thousand tons of bricks, or cement.

It was the worst feeling. This went on for a long time. I can't say I remember how long, but I knew it was a long time.

Suddenly, I heard voices, arguing, and yelling. Who was that?

I heard the unmistakable sound of Carlisle's voice. But it wasn't calm, quiet and soothing.

He was angry, enraged, actually. It got a little quieter then. I slipped back in to the darkness again, barely hearing what was going on in the room.

I felt someone beside me. They didn't move, they just stood there. After a while, I felt like the tons of bricks were being pulled off, making my arms and legs feel lighter. I moved my right hand ever so slightly. I heard someone gasp, and call Carlisle over. I felt someone over me. I felt something cold press against my hand.

"Annabelle? Sweetheart? Can you hear me? Squeezze my hand if you can."

I heard someone arguing, and the door closing behind them as they left. I gathered all my strength and tried with all my might to squeeze Carlisle's hand.

It must have worked, because I felt his fingers wrap around my hand.

"That's it, Try again." I tried, but I couldn't.

I felt so weak… so tired…

I tried one more time, and managed to squeeze his hand with a little more strength.

"That's right, come on, Love. You can do it." He was encouraging me, but how could I keep going? I was just so tired… I wanted to sleep for a long time.

I tried to remember why I was here. Why was I here? I thought about it for awhile, then the memories came flooding back to me.

Tanya getting ahold of me at the dance. The kicks, the screams, the pain… the scream for help. Carlisle's smile that I'd seen only seconds before I was captured.

With the strength I didn't even know I had, I squeezed Carlisle's hand again, making sure that this wasn't some cruel, sick joke. I didn't want to open my eyes, and see Tanya's face with that evil smile looking back at me.

"That's it, can you open your eyes, Love?" I tried, and failed a few times. I didn't really want to try. I felt myself slipping back into the darkness.

I heard Carlisle's smooth, soothing voice, somewhere in the distance. I focused on him, trying to fight the darkness that was trying to overpower me.

"Annabelle, please, you have to wake up." He sounded heartbroken. I felt a pain in my chest that I'd never felt before. I kept listening.

"Love, please? Please? I can't live without you anymore… I need you here with me… I love you… If you don't make it… I'll die too." I felt a stab of searing pain in my chest, jolting me out of the darkness, like a catapult. I squeezed his hand to let him know I heard him. I fought the darkness once more, before I opened my eyes.

The bright lights made my vision blurry. That, or it was the fact that I hadn't opened them for a while. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Something was lodged in my throat. I grunted, and frowned. Carlisle let out a soft chuckle, before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You don't like that tube in your throat, I see?" I shook my head, wincing as I felt the pain at the back of my head.

He softly touched my cheek before leaving the room. He came back with two other doctors, who smiled as soon as they saw me.

"And what did I tell you, Carlisle? This one right here is a fighter!" the one with gray hair said. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Well, we've better keep her here for a few more days, unless she improves further. We'll take that tube out of your mouth as soon as we're sure you can breathe on your own. We can actually take it out right now." The other one was saying.

"She doesn't need the oxygen anymore, take her off that."

Carlisle reached over and turned it off, and took the little tubes out of my nose. It felt good not having those stupid things wedged up my nose. Ugh, I just wanted the tube out of my mouth already.

The door opened and Emmett, Rose and Bella came in. They had balloons and flowers in hand. I looked around the room then and noticed all the other flowers and bears and balloons that crowded the table in the corner.

"Bellie!" Emmett said, excitedly. "You're awake."

I tried smiling around the tube, but failed, epically.

"Geez, Carlisle, get it out of there already!" Emmett whined.

The two other doctors laughed at Emmett.

Carlisle chuckled anda few seconds later, he carefully pulled it out of my throat. I winced when it was out.

"Oh finally! C'mon Mo—Belle, say something."

I tried clearing my throat but that hurt. Carlisle handed me a glass of cold water with a straw. Actually, he kind of had to hold it for me, due to the fact of my hands being useless. I took a huge gulp, sighing contentedly as the cold water touched the inside of my throat.

Emmet sat in the chair next to me, as I drank the water. When the straw sucked at the air at the bottom of the cup, Carlisle took it away.

"Okay, now can you talk?" Emmett asked, impatiently bouncing his leg up and down.

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Emmett, her throat probably hurts. It's common after a tube's been in there for a while." Carlisle explained.

Emmett huffed, "Well, fine."

I reached out my right arm, and attempted to hug him. He laughed, and returned the hug. "I missed you Mom." He whispered low enough so that only I could hear.

I felt tears sting my eyes as soon as those words left his mouth.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice with the rest of the family come in with even more flowers and balloons.

Jasper pulled out his camera an snapped a picture.

Kodak moment, I called it." Jasper said, grinning after taking a picture of Emmett and I hugging. I smiled at him in return.

Emmett moved out of the way for Jacob and Nessie, who had tears rolling down their faces. Which made me start crying. The two other doctors left to give us all some privacy.

"I missed ou, Sis." Nessie said gently putting her arms around me.

"Me too." Jake said joining in on the hug. I heard Jasper's camera click again a few seconds later.

I let them crush me in a hug before they finally let go so that Edward and Bella could have their turn.

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm so… so… happy that you're still alive. I don't know what we would have done…" I hugged her as more tears flowed down my face.

Edward tousled my hair. "Are you up to talking yet, Squirt?" I shook my head.

"Dammit! When will you talk?" Emmett groaned from across the room. I grinned at him, and let Bella hug me some more before Rose came with the babies.

"Jess couldn't make it. But these little guys were just itching to see you." I looked down at Noah who stared back with big blue eyes.

I grinned and surprised everyone,

"Hey, Noah." I croaked. Emmett stomped his foot.

"Well of course she would talk to the babies first. You are such a meanie."

"Shut up." I said. Everyone laughed.

"And not even an I love you, Emmett. Geez, what happened to you?" I sighed, and turned back to the babies. I couldn't or didn't want to tell him what happened to me. It was all just too overwhelming and traumatizing.

Noah cooed and started babbling, his sister doing the same. "Maybe they can finally fall asleep tonight, huh?" Alice laughed.

"Hopefully, they were so fussy last night." Bella said. "They were?" I asked.

"Yeah, they wouldn't shut up!" Alice complained.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." I said.

"It was horrible!" Alice sighed dramatically.

I laughed, "Oh be nice, they're just babies." Bella said grinning at Alice.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her, and Bella laughed. "So, how long am I trapped here?" I asked.

"For the rest of your life." Emmett said grinning.

"Not even, shut up, you big lug!" Jake said, punching Emmett on the shoulder.

"How long?" I asked again, growing impatient.

Carlisle said, "About four weeks, unless things improve further. Considering the fact that you're awake, I'd say they have, a lot."

"I don't like hospitals." I sighed. Edward laughed, "I don't think any of us do, Belle."

Rose left a few minutes later to pick Jessica up and take her home with the twins. Alice and Jasper took her place seconds later.

"Okay, smile!" Alice sang, and Jasper prepared to take another picture.

"These aren't going on any social network, right?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't. It's not that I cared much about my image, it was more that I really didn't want people to know much about it. I guess that was unlikely though. This was Forks. I mean who else almost got killed by a vampire at Winter Formal?

"o, we're going shopping as soon as you get out. Okay?"

"No." I groaned.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to. It sounds kind of boring right now."

Alice's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open. "You don't want… shopping… boring…" she couldn't form a complete sentence. I laughed at her expression.

"Jazz, could you take a picture? I would really love to look back on this as the day I actually told Alice shopping was boring."

Jasper laughed, and snapped a few picctures of Alice.

"Why don't I get to take a picture of her on my phone?" mmett pouted.

"Because you aren't as cool as me." Jasper said, sliding the camera into his pocket.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Jasper.

"Um… yeah, as a matter of fact, I am cooler than you. I am the oldest after all. Don't you know that the oldest ones are the coolest?"

"And not to mention the most arrogant?" Edward added, sending a lopsided smile in Emmett's direction.

"I. m. Not." He huffed.

"Are too." Edward bartered.

"Boys, boys. Do we really have to argue over this again? Didn't I tell you not to fight over things like this a while ago?"

Emmett nodded, "Sorry, Edward."

"For what?" Edward asked, "For arguing with you about me being arrogant. Which I am not."

Edward laughed, "Yeah you are!"

"Boys!"

They looked at me, sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, Mom." They both said in unison.

I glared at them.

"What? Emmett asked.

"You are not supposed to—"

"I know, not call you that in public." Emmett said, grinning.

The door opened and a nurse came in. "Oh, I am so glad you're awake, dear!" I looked up and saw that it was Lanie.

"Me too." I said. She asked Carlisle some questions about my health, and he answered. She gave me a quick hug, then left.

The family left, except for Carlisle. Emmett promised to look out for nurses so we could in his words, have a heated make out session. I blushed,

"Emmett Cullen, as soon as I am able to leave this hospital, I will get you back. You won't even know what hit you."

He gasped, then ran out of the room, dragging poor Nessie behind him by her shirt. While Carlisle was out in the hall talking to Edward, I managed to prop myself up on the pillows behind me. Almost everything hurt.

Surprisingly, my back wasn't damaged. I looked down at myself and frowned. Ugh, this did look ugly. Really ugly. I was covered in gauze bandages, and I had a cast on my left leg.

Not to mention the stitches I had on my head, and my side from the surgeries. Yeah, I was just that banged up. Lucky me, right?

I laughed quietly to myself as I thought about it. The door clicked quietly as Carlisle came in. I heard Emmett's laughter from outside the door.

I looked up at Carlisle who looked at me, with a smile. We held each other's gazes for a minute before he came and sat on the bed next to me.

I must have had some sort of disgusted expression on my face, because he said, "What's wrong, Love?"

"Nothing it all, really. It all just looks… ugly. I feel ugly" I said, blushing. He took my face in is hand and made me look at him.

"You, are not ugly. You just happen to be the most beautiful young woman I know. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

My blush deepened. "Thank you." I said quietly.

He smiled and he kissed me. I smiled and rested against his side.

"I missed that." He said.

"Missed what?" I said.

"This." He said, before kissing me again. I giggled, "Me too. Do I really have to stay here for weeks? I would really much like to go home." I said, sighing.

"I would really like to have you home too, but it's hospital policy."

"Stupid rules." I pouted.

"At least you'll have your phone to keep you entertained." He said.

"I guess, I just hope I can at least catch up on work while I'm stuck in here."

"Your friends already brought it over here for you. It's on the table with all the flowers you received."

"Good… wait, is there any math in there?"

"Hmm, yes."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Well, you know I can helpyou." He said.

"Want to do it for me?" I teased.

"Annabelle Swan, you are a cheater!" he said, laughing.

"I am not a cheater. I just don't like math." I said.

"I'll consider it." He said.

I laughed, and I heard my stomach growl. Okay, weird.

"I'm not eating."

"Why not?"

"I don't really feel hungry."

The door opened, and Emmett came in. "Yo! The Three Kings are itching to see you. Shall I let them in, Your Highness?"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I will hurt you the next time you call me that, and sure, send them in." I said.

He quickly closed the door. "When did the Volturi get here? Why are they here?" I asked, curiously.

"They were coming to pay us a visit, then they found out about the incident, so they came to the hospital to see you."

I smiled, " Are they going to ask questions?"

"They might, but if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have too."

"Okay." I said, grinning, feeling happy.

"What's that smile about?" Carlisle asked me.

"Just happy, that's all." I said smiling up at him.

We shared one more kiss before the three leaders came in to see me. I really hoped they didn't ask any questions. They came in with smiles on their faces.

"Well, look who woke up!" Aro said excitedly.

"Hi, guys." I said.

"Oh, Aro, just look at the two lovebirds!" Caius said happily, clapping his hands together.

I blushed and hid my face behind my hair. "Don't hide, it is quite true. You two compliment each other beautifully. Are you feeling well?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, a little, thanks." I said.

"We heard about the situation." Aro said.

"And we're here to let you know that she will be kept in Voltera with us until a decision has been made." Caius added.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Certainly, is there anything else we could do for you?"

I smiled, "No, not right now, thank you."

"Well, anytime you need anything, you let us know. We'll be leaving in a few days, alright?"

"Got it." I said.

They left a few minutes later, and I yawned.

"I guess I better take a nap, huh?" I said,.

Carlisle chuckled, "You should. Tomorrow we start on that math homework."

I groaned. "No. I want to do something else." I said sitting up.

"Like what?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Hmm, I don't know, something." I said, cuddling closer to him.

And that's how I ended up falling asleep. I honestly didn't care about what people said if they walked in. He was mine forever, and if they wanted to say something, I'd say something right back.

I was happy, and no one could ruin it for me… at least I hoped not.

A/N Yep, it probably ended on a boring note, but some funny, and interesting stuff is coming up next chapter. You know when people are stuck in a hospital for a long time, and they get bored? Yeah, Ms. Annabelle is going to have some fun. See y'all soon. Please, don't forget to vote on the poll! Only a few more days until I close it. Thank you!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

RoseNEmmettForever


	21. Boredom with a side of grapefruits

A/N Hi there! I do hope you have all had a great week so far. This chapter goes out to my reviewers for the previous chapter: Norah, Laura201112, NeonsLover, and Catherine jest Lauros!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters,and iPhone apps, all belong to their rightful owners.

March10, 2014

I've been in this hospital for almost two weeks. And let me tell you something, hospital food isn't the best thing eer invented! Neither are stupid nurses who hit on your man whenever they walk in, and he happens to be here with me.

No, no, no. Let me tell you, these ladies just don't realize he's taken. Oh no! They make it a point to flirt with him. I almost punched this one who had boobs the size of grapefruits. She tried getting all close to him, and stuff. Like I was going to let that happen.

Here's the story.

I was already frustrated, because I was having trouble with my new phone, which seeme to hate my favorite App, Diamond Dash. I was at that point where I just wanted to throw it, and go to sleep.

Bella had just called and said she was coming over with Mom, who had been here ever since the day I woke up. Phil was bonding with Charlie—I know I was a little shocked too. But he had promised to stop by later with Dad later on.

I finally got it to work, when Carlisle came in to chek on me.

He laughed when I growled in frustration when it wouldn't connect to Facebook. "Well, at least you've got it installed." He said chuckling.

"At least." I said, throwing it down on the bed next to me. The door opened, and a nurse walked in. Big whoop, right? Wrong!

"Doctor Cullen!" she said, in a fake I-Didn't-Know-You'd-Be-In-Here kind of way. Well, at least that's how I heard it.

"Lindie." He said, sounding bored. I covered my mouth with my now bandage free hand, to keep from laughing out loud.

"Do you need anything, Doctor Cullen?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

I made a disgusted sound at the back of my throat. I looked straight at Carlisle. "Car—Doctor, I don't feel good." I rolled over on my side, so Ms. Grapefruit couldn't see the huge grin on my face.

Carlisle came to the bed and looked down at me,

"What's wrong?"

I grinned, "My eyes hurt, and I suddenly feel very nauseated." I said, making a point of squeezing my eyes shut.

I heard movement on my other side, and a few seconds later, Lindie appeared next to Carlisle, a bottle of eyedrops in hand.

"Doctor, do you want me to administer them? I'm pretty sure you've got other patients to take care of." She said, glaring at me. Hey, I didn't do anything to you, Grapefruit!

Carlisle said, "No, I've got it. She's my last patient today anyway."

Apparently, she didn't get what he said, because she said, "No, but I can do it for you, if you want." I sighed loudly.

"Um… not to be rude, but don't you get it?" I said, rolling onto my back.

She looked at me, "Get what?" she asked.

"He doesn't want you to do it, because he's here already, duh!" I said, smirking at her.

"Wow, so rude!" she said, slamming the bottle of eyedrops onto the side table. "I don't understand why everyone else around here thinks you're the sweetest thing."

"And I don't understand why you got plastic surgery on yourself to make your chest the size of grapefruits, but you don't see me complaining, do you?" Carlisle pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

She gasped, "You don't even know me! Shut up!"

"Oh, how rude!" I said, sitting up. "I'm going to report you to your boss. You are never rude to patients, don't you know that?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

She dropped the clipboard she'd been holding on the foot of the bed, and said, "I am so done with you, little girl, lay down so that I can administer the stupid eyedrops, so you can stop your damn whining!"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Lindie, that is enough. Please, leave. I'll do this myself."

"Whatever!" she huffed, and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her. She came back a few seconds later, "And whoever raised you, they better have some excuse as to why you're such a bratty, self-centered child!"

I laughed, "Excuse me? I m not. You should go and ask whoever your parents are, why they gave you such a nasty personality." I shot back.

She cursed and closed the door again. I started laughing until my sides hurt. Wow, I made Ms. Grapefruit mad! Oh I hope Lanie heard about this one! Carlisle got a kick out of it too.

A few minutes later, after we laughed some more, Bella came with our parents and we bonded.

That day had to be the best. That was two days ago. I'd only seen Ms. Grapefruit one other time, and that was when Bella came in, and she was walking down the hall toward the nurse's station.

I had asked Lanie if she could please find me some crayons and paper, and she'd gotten me some. I had already caught up on all my schoolwork, clear to April. Shel and Michael came by a lot to see me. Maria came too.

Today was another day in the hospital. I could finally eat food that wasn't all green, and mushy. My first meal was Bella's amazing chicken soup.

I looked around my room, and spotted the stack of paper and crayons on my side table. I reached over and grabbed them. Hmm, what to draw? My iPhone dinged. I picked it up and read the text.

Has she bugged you yet?—Carlisle

Who?—Annabelle3

Ms. grapefruit.—Carlisle

I laughed aloud.

No, not yet. I don't think she likes me—Annabelle3

I was asking because I just saw her.—Carlisle

Ewwwwwwwwwww! Really?—Annabelle3

Yes.—Carlisle

How are you texting if you're supposed to be working? :P—Annabelle3

He didn't reply right away, so I looked down at the paper, and finally decided on what to draw. I outlined the drawing in pencil first. I was on the stem, when Carlisle replied.

In my office talking to Aro—Carlisle

About what?—Annabelle3

Nothing in particular—Carlisle

Mkay. I'll be drawing if you need me, K?—Annabelle3

K : ) -Carlisle

I got back to outlining the stem to the picture I was planning to give to Ms. Grapefruit. I was drawing a grapefruit of course. But not just any Grapefruit. It would be a Grapefruit in a nurse's uniform. Yeah, I was just that bored. I decided that I would color it orange, or blue.

I was halfway done with the drawing when I heard the door open. I didn't even bother to look up. I was concentrating on my picture, so that Ms. Grapefruit could have it by the end of her workday. I guessed it was probably a nurse to come and check on me.

I guessed correctly. It was Lanie. "Just came to see how you were. Doctor Cullen's orders."

I smiled, "I feel okay." I said. "What in the world are you drawing?" she asked , coming over to look at my creative thinking. She took one look at it and laughed, "Is that Lindie in Grapefruit form?"

I nodded, "I just need the bottom half colored, then we can give it to her. Could you drop it off to her for me, please?"

"Of course." I quickly colored the bottom half and wrote her a little note at the bottom:

Hey, Lin. Yeah hope you don't mind me calling you that. I drew you this. Now who's a bratty self-centered child? And by the way, I am the sweetest thing in this hospital, I am Chief Swan's youngest daughter.

I hope you like this,

Annabelle Swan

Lanie laughed when she saw my note.

"You are so adorable. I will be sure to give this to her as soon as I see her."

"Can I take a picture of it before you go, though? I kind of want to show Doctor Cullen." I said.

"Of course." I quickly picked up my phone, and snapped a picture of it. "Thank you." I said, grinning. "Anytime, now are you eating dinner from the hospital's kitchen, or is your family bringing you something?"

"It's dinnertime already?" I asked, looking at my phone. It was almost two in the afternoon.

"No, we just need to know ahead of time so we know how many meals to make."

"I think they're bringing me something, thanks." I said.

"Anytime. Now, I better go. I'll tell Doctor Cullen you're doing fine." I waved as she left, and I lay back against the pillows, feeling bored.

I stared at the white walls, waiting for more Diamond Dash requests to come in. I played Candy Crush Saga while I waited for something interesting to happen. I ran out of lives, and moved on to Fruit Ninja, Bubble Island, and eventually ended up on Fruit Mania. I ran out of lives on that, and went on to play Bubble Blitz Mania, Jewel Mania, Bubble Seasons Mania, BeJeweled Blitz, Panda Jam, and finally stopped on Hanging With Friends.

I was in the middle of solving Jacob's word, when Carlisle came to see me. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"Let me guess, Ms. Grapefruit got mad that I drew her that picture?" I said, locking the screen.

He chuckled lightly. "I think so."

"Why? What's happening?" I asked, curiously, propping myself up on my good arm. He chuckled again.

"She was coming over here to talk to you. However, I think she's afraid of me, she turned around when she saw me coming over here." I grinned.

"Good, I don't think I want to see her yet." I said unlocking my phone to play some mor games.

"Before you start with that, though. What is this all about?" he said coming over to show me his phone. I snickered when I saw his screen full of notifications from me asking for lives, and coins.

"Oh… you see, when I have nothing to do, I tend to send stuff." I explained, hitting "send" as I said that, sending him a request for him to play Hanging With Friends with me.

His phone chimed, and I couldn't help but laugh. "And maybe because I want you to play these games with me." I said grinning at him.

We both laughed, and a few minutes later, after convincing him that he should at least try Candy Crush, and Diamond Dash, Bella came with the family.

I spotted the covered dish in her hands and sat up, feeling ravenously hungry.

"Yumm, food!" I said, eagerly snatching the dish out of her hands. "Well, someone must be hungry. Since you can eat heavier foods now, guess what I made you?"

"Your amazing mushroom ravioli?"

"No."

I opened the dish, and squealed. Carlisle and Emmett laughed at my excitement as I grabbed the fork and dug into the lasagna.

I didn't notice how hungry I was until I heard the fork scraping the bottom of the dish. Emmett gaped at me, "Whoah. Mom just ate the whole thing in less than five minutes!" he said. I threw the fork at his head, just to remind him not to call me that in public, again.

He caught it, and threw it back at me. Bella caught it, and handed it to me.

"Oh, you're not done yet. Let me go get Mom." I groaned. "Bella! Not Mom's cooking."

She laughed, "No, silly. She and I made you dessert. You better thank our future brother or sister that she was craving this."

She quickly left the room wit the now empty dish in her hands. "Man, I hope you can come back soon, M—Belle. I miss you being at home. Carlisle we really can't bring her home?" Emmet asked.

"Not yet." He said.

"Darn it! Why not?"

"We have to wait until the Volturi leave with Tanya. Aro's orders." Carlisle said.

Rosalie sighed, "Wish the bitch could just die already. We don't need her around, anyway."

Emmett gasped, "Rose, that was not cool! You can't wish death on anyone." Rose scoffed, "Oh, come on! You know you want her gone too!"

"I do, but you just don't say that." Emmett said. Bella came in with Mom, who started crying as soon as she saw me. She seemed to b doing that a lot lately.

"Oh my goodness, just look at you, Sweetie. You're looking better everyday!" she gushed.

"Thank you, Mom." I said, hugging her.

Bella had made chocolate cake with strawberry icing. My mouth watered at the sight of it sitting in a cake dish in Bella's hands. "Yum."

Mom handed me a slice, and I dug in, savoring every last bit of it. "Yumm."" I said, after I was done.

""Did you like it?" Mom asked.

"I loved it. Thank you, guys."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Mom said kissing my forehead. She looked at Carlisle with an evil grin. "So… tell me, what are your intentions with my Buggaboo?"

"Mom!" I squealed. Dad coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

"I thought Dads were supposed to ask that!" I said, burying my face in my hands.

Mom laughed, "Well, looks like I'm breaking the tradition. I would ask you to leave the room so that I could do this privately, but you can't." I laughed, "Nope, sorry Mom, guess you can't—"

"Yeah you can. Come on, guys. You can do this out in the hall." Bella said, winking at Dad, who nodded, "Oh, yeah, of course, Phil?"

"Are you all seriously going to do this?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go, Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Phil." The three guys sighed, and left the room, Dad mumbling about breaking traditions that were fit for a man.

Emmet grinned at Edward and Jasper, "Boys. You know, since Daddio's being interrogated out there, howsabout we interrogate Mom over here?" Rose sighed, "She doesn't need to be questioned, Emmett. We all know everything about her. It's not like she's just some random girl Carlisle met."

"Oh, come on. We've got to do this. Will you guys do this with me?" he asked pleadingly. "I really don't want to do this alone."

Edward and Jasper grumbled, and came to stand in front of me. Rose sighed, "Ali, Nes, Jake, let's get out of here."

"Right behind you." Jake said, taking his dinner and following them outside, where I heard Dad asking if we'd done anything inappropriate. I blushed, and lay back against the pillows.

"So, what are your intentions with our Dad?" Emmett asked, getting right down to business.

"Nothing bad, I swear." I replied.

"What do you expect out of this relationship with our Dad?" Jasper inquired.

"Nothing at all. What he gives me is enough." I said, reaching for my bottle of water.

Emmett snickered, and smiled a devilish grin. "Have you two had sex yet?" I choked on my water, and it shot out of my nose. Edward reached over and smacked my back, to help me breathe again.

"Guys, I'm the mind reader here. She's being completely honest. You can stop asking those ridiculous questions, Emmett."

Emmett smiled, showing his dimples, "Oh, I know, I just like seeing her squirm. I love you, Mom." He said, before throwing his arms around me.

I laughed, hugging him back. "Love you too, Emmett. Do me a favor, and don't ask me about my… uh… relationship with Carlisle in the bedroom, okay?" I asked, blushing.

"Ah, Ma! That's all in the fun of having Emmett Cullen as your oldest son! I get to embarrass you about Dad still being a virgin, like you!" I felt like my face was on fire now. "Emmett!" I choked out.

"Seriously, he is!" I grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it.

"Emmett. You. Are. So. Going. To. Get. It!" I said, whacking him again. He just kept laughing.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! Either you stop laughing, or I will get out of this bed, and kick you where the sun doesn't shine! What'll it be?" Emmett stopped laughing, and looked toward the door, where an amused bunch of adults stood looking at us.

"Do I even want to know?" Charlie asked. I shook my head.

"Please, don't ask." I said, putting the pillow back against the wall. "Oh, come on we were just talking about how—" Edward smacked his hand over Emmett's mouth to keep him from talking anymore.

"About what?" Bella asked. I knew by the way she asked it, that she already knew exactly what we'd been discussing. "About grapefruits, right Emmett?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him to go along with it.

Edward removed his hand from Emmett's mouth.

"Yeah, of course we were." He said, grinning. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding.

"Why grapefruits?" Phil asked.

"Because, they're cool. That's why." Emmett said, crossing his big arms across his chest. Phil, Renee and Charlie just nodded in agreement.

"You know what?" Alice said as she came back in with Jake, Carlisle and Ness. "What?" I asked.

"We need to have a girl talk. Just girls, no one else." "Oh no! We are not going through that again." I groaned.

"Yes we are! Come on, please?" Alice tried pulling the puppy dog eyes on me. I wasn't giving in this time.

"No." I said

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, BellieBear?"

"Absolutely not. Noone is supposed to call me that, ever, and you know it!"

"Please, Bellie?"

"No!" Edward started snickering.

"Come on, JellyBelle, I—"

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I asked through clenche teeth.

"Alice, didn't I tell you not to ever call her that? Don't you remember that story I told you about the little boy next door who called her that because of the time she slipped on spilt jam in kindergarten?"

"Who has jelly in a kindergarten class anyway?" Emmett aske curiously.

"They were learning how to make PBAndJ." Bella explained.

"Well, sorry, I forgot." Alice said.

"Just for that, we won't have that girl talk."

She tried pulling the puppy dog eyes on me, again.

"Alice, I'm not giving in! I will not! You called me that name." I said, pouting.

"Oh, c'mon! It was an honest mistake, BellieBear. Please? I won't take you shopping for a year!" Bella snorted, "Last time you promised something, it ended up turning into a disaster." Bella said.

"It was our graduation Party! And it was not a disaster. Jacob and the wolves came and brought bad news!"

"If I remember correctly," Carlisle began,he was interrupted by my mother.

"Jacob and the wolves? Is that a type of gang you're in, Jacob?" Carlisle shot Alice a look I knew oh too well. I'd only been around here for a month, but I knew that look meant she was so in for it when Renee and Phil left the hospital. Seeing as Charlie knew everything, according to Carlisle.

"No, it isn't. It's just what they call us, 'cause we're like the biggest, most muscular guys around. Except Emmett of course."

Damn straight." Emmett said, proudly flexing his huge muscles for Mom to see. Mom laughed, "I didn't think you were in one, to be honest. It just sounded like the name of one for some reason."

We all laughed, the tention in the room gone. "Hey, Annie?" Jake asked. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question? I mean Jasper, Emmett and Edward did, it's only fair that I ask one too, right?"

"Of course, ask away, Jake."

Edward snorted, "Uh… Annabelle, you shouldn't've said that."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't think Jacob had anything dirty to ask. Emmett had already covered that.

"Tell us all about your first kiss and the hickey you got." Jake said, before he doubled over laughing. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I knew I was screwed.

A/N Ahah! What do you think the parents are going to say? You'll find out the next chapter. Please, please, please leave me some reviews! We're already at 84! Can we make it to 100 before chapter 25? I know wwe can! Also, please vote on the poll! It gets taken down next Wednesday! Until next Wednesday…

RoseNEmmettForever


	22. Home again

A/N I would like to thank my two reviewers on my last chapter. Ijuska and Catherine Jest Lauros! I apologize for the late update, things happened, and preparations for school got in the way. This chapter skips some time, but I put dates so that you wouldn't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. I just mess around with them, and make them do silly things.

I looked over at Mom, who seemed to be frozen. Her eyes were closed, and she had her hands at her sides. Her face started turning red.

"Um… well it was…" I trailed off, seeing my Dad's face turning purple.

"Oh, come on, Mom, Dad, they were just caught up in the moment. And I mean, it happens to everyone. Edward and I got carried away a few times, too. I got my first hickey a few weeks after we met." Mom gasped.

"Isabella, and you didn't tell us this because?" Mom asked, somewhat recovered from my latest embarrassment.

"I did too. I told you in an email. And Dad figured it out on his own. So, leaveBellieBear alone." She said, reaching over and patting my shoulder.

Mom sighed, "Fine, but Belle, dear you have to tell me how—"

"No!" I said, hiding my face in my hands. She grinned,

"Oh, just wait till your bachelorette party. I know you'll spill it all then!" she grinned evily at me before kissing my cheek.

"That's highly unlikely." I laughed. The door opened, and Ms. Grapefruit stepped in, looking quite angry. She had my drawing in her hands.

"What is this supposed to be, Swan?" she asked, shoving the picture in my face. I laughed lightly.

"You, of course."

"That is not me."

"It is so! I even drew on the nurse's uniform, you should be happy I drew it."

She cursed under her breath then said, "You are so going to get it, Swan!" I laughed, and shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Sorry. Now, could you please leave? I really need to get my sleep." She glared at me, and left, the picture still in her hand.

A few minutes later, Emmett pulled out his phone. "Okay, ready for a kickass game of Words With Friends, BellieBear?"

"Bring it on." I challenged him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~.~.~ELL~~

March 17th

The door flew open and Alice came in, my bookbag slung over her shoulder. "Good morning sunshine!" she sang. She kissed my cheek. "You finally get to leave this hell hole! Isn't this exciting?"

I nodded, "Yep. I miss being home with you guys." I said sitting up. Alice tossed me a pair of blue sweatpants, and a cute pink shirt, with Hello Kitty printed on the front of it.

"Since when does Alice Cullen buy me stuff from Kmart?" I asked grinning at her, looking at the price tags which were still attached to the clothing.

"Oh, hush! I didn't have time to shop. What with your Mom staying at our home, and the announcement of yet another baby on the way. Not to mention the fact that all of our vampire friends and family are coming down next weekend to meet the infamous Annabelle Swan. Or as Peter put it, "Carlisle's Girl."

I blushed. Yesterday, Carlisle had told me that all of the vampires they knew were coming to Forks to meet me. Tanya's family included. Those were the only ones I was nervous about meeting. I also received the wonderful news of Charlie and Sue having a baby! I guess I was going to plan two baby showers, then.

I was excited about meeting them all, especially the interesting friends Carlisle and the family had made over the centuries. Nessie told me all about the ones she could. Including one of her closest friends, Zafrina.

"She was there when I was born. Did the family ever tell you that the Volturi didn't quite like me at first?"

I looked at her, shocked, "Really? Why not?"

"They thought I was a newborn child created by Mom and Dad."

"Wait, so they thought that they found you and changed you?"

"Yep. Then of course they met me, and they felt awful for almost starting a fight with us. To think that was almost a year since Mom and Dad were married." I smiled.

"I'm just glad they didn't do something bad." I said.

She had smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Need help getting dressed, Belle?" Alice asked, shaking me from my daydream.

"Yeah."

I was happy I got to leave the hospital. However, I wasn't too pleased that I still had to use crutches. My leg wasn't quite healed yet. Emmett had volunteered to take me to school, and carry me to all my classes.

He'd even tried talking Carlisle into it, trying to use all of his weaknesses.

"Carlisle you have got to agree with me when I say that Annabelle needs to be in the best care possible. Right? I mean, you wouldn't want her getting hurt again, right? I sure wouldn't. I mean all those wreckless students. This is high school we're talking about! Someone could run her over. Especially those little bitches who think they run the school. You know, Shayna's gaggle of friends would do something like that and you know it. It would be in your best interest if you let me go to school with Mom and let me take care of her."

Carlisle and I laughed at Emmett's little speech.

"Emmett, I would do that, but—"

"I know, I know, they'd think Mom was a baby for not defending herself, or something stupid like that. I was just volunteering. Speaking of Mom, when are you guys finally going public? I mean, she's eighteen and—"

"We'll discuss that later." I said, yawning. Emmett had laughed, and said, "Fine, better make it fast, you know these nurses talk and—"

"Emett, please, can we talk about this later? I'm tired. And I know those nurses talk. Remember, I drew that one with grapefruit implants that picture to get her away."

Emmett laughed, "You're a great artist. You should draw one of Rose and I swimming with dolphins, or something fantasticly amazing like that." I laughed.

"I'll consider that." Emmett had ended up laying next to me on the lumpy hospital bed for the rest of the night. Carlisle had taken a picture for me, for memories' sake, of course.

I leaned against the wall, while Alice helped me with my sweatpants, which was the only thing that I needed help with.

After she combed my hair, and made me put on a hoodie, the rest of the family came in. Mom was leaving in a few hours to go back to Florida. I made her promise that she'd call to tell me when she found out what the baby was.

"I will. I think it'll be a boy this time. Sound good to you?"

"Of course Mom." I said, hugging her.

I was discharged fifteen minutes later. Emmett slung me onto his back a lopsided grin on his face.

"Carlisle never said I couldn't carry you out of the hospital. Ready, Squirt?" I laughed, "Okay."

The nurses waved—even grapefruit as Emmett jogged down the hall, with me clinging to him for dear life. Carlisle, sadly could not come home with us. He had work. He'd given Bella, Rose and Alice strict instructions about my pain meds and other stuff.

Emmett eagerly pushed the "down" button on the elevator. He bounced in place while we waited.

"Emmett, plese stop bouncing. I'll puke on you if you don't stop." I threatened.

He stopped, and said, "Sorry Bellerina. Whatcha wanna do when we get home?"

"Sleep."

"You do that all the time though." He complained.

"Because I'm tired." I said.

"But I want to bond with you before you go back to school next week."

Yes, you heard right. I had to return to school. I knew people were giving Jacob and Ness a hard time, because of me. Everyone assumed that they'd been there, and so they kept asking questions, and questions.

The stories that were floating around Forks varie from me being attacked by a bear to some wild killer on the loose. I would probably agree with the last one more than the first.

I considered Tanya a vary dangerous, psychotic killer.

Five minutes later, Emmett was helping me into the car, along with my many gifts, and flowers. Bella, Edward and Rose were riding with us.

"Ooh, look at these crutches. You could do some serious damage with these things." Emmett said as he put them under the back seat.

"You would say something like that." I said laughing.

"Of course I would. Oh look, it's Shayna Stanley." He said pointing at her through the window.

I looked and sure enough, it was her. She didn't look like her usual self. She looked tired, and pale. "I bet you ten bucks, that she's knocked up." Emmett said in his best game show host voice.

"I don't want to bet just ten dollars, Emmett. How about… fifty?" I suggested, hoping he'd take the offer. I wasn't surprised when he whooped and shook my hand to seal the deal.

"Now Carlisle owes me two hundred bucks!" he said happily.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"He said you'd never bet with me, and look, you did. I am so calling him to brag about it!"

I laughed lightly, "Emmett, I'm pretty sure you can wait till he comes home later." I said.

"But Mom!He needs to know!" he protested.

"It can wait." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine." He pouted, and turned to look out the window as Edward drove us home. On our way there, Bella talked excitedly about Sue and Mom having babies.

"Sue's is due in October. Maybe it'll be a Halloween baby." She said clapping her hands.

"I bet you it won't be." I said grinning at her.

She laughed, "You know, I can just ask Alice."

"Why sister! That would be cheating!"

Bella laughed, "So? I want money." She laughed at me. "And so does Bob, but you don't see him asking future-seeing pixies if he's going to win a bet!" Emmett said, turning to face uss again.

"Who the hell is Bob?" Rose asked.

"No clue, that name just popped into my head. So yeah, Bob waits patiently until he gets his answers."

"Fine." Bella muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." I said laughing at her. "At least you don't have to use crutches like I do." I said, glaring at the floor.

"It's only for two weeks, Belle." Edward reminded me.

"I know, but it'll probably be the worst two weeks of my existence. I mean, how am I supposed to go up and down the stairs at home?"

"That is where us men come in. We, or me, since Eddie boy and Jazz might be too lazy, will carry you, at least when Carlisle's not home. Then, the job falls on him. Sound good to you?"

I smiled, "Okay, sounds good to me. And Mmett, stop picking on your brothers."

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Mmett? Why in the world did you call me that?"

"Its my nickname for you, silly."

"Oh, know." Edward groaned from the front seat.

"Oh, Edward, don't worry, I haven't come up with one for you yet." I said grinning at him.

"Thank goodness." He said, sounding relieved.

We arrived at home a few minutes later. Edard parked right in front of the steps, to make it easier for me.

Emmett helped me out of the car, and with the crutches. He walked behind me as I climbed the steps to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face.

"Good progress, Mommy." He said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Mmett." I said, walking inside, and smiling at all the familiar surroundings. The white couches, the two recliners, the big TV, which was currently tuned to a baseball game. And Jessica sitting on the couch, with the now month old babies.

Emmett scooped me up into his arms, surprising me, and making me drop the crutches onto the floor. "Up, up, and away, Mom!" he shouted before running up the steps, to my room. Everything was just like I left it. Nothing really seemed out of place.

Emmett dropped me in the middle of the bed with a huge grin on his face. "Med time!" Bella said coming in with my daily dose of Ibuprofen.

I made a face as she handed me my glass of water and the pill.

I dropped it into my mouth and gulped it down with water. I finished the glass and handed it back to her.

"Carlisle said to remind you not to fight the drowsiness. You have to get rest." Bella said.

"I know, I know. I just hate sleeping all the time." I said, rolling onto my side. I saw that it was nearing five PM. If I slept long enough, maybe Carlisle would be home when I woke up.

"I know, Sweetie, but you need to get better. I promise to have dinner up when you wake up, okay?" I nodded, and closed my eyes. Sleep overtook me within seconds. I didn't dream, again.

I hadn't been dreaming ever since the horrible incident a couple of weeks ago.

I felt the other side of my bed dip down slightly a few minutes later.

Or was it hours? I felt cold arms encircle my waist at the same time that I felt cold lips on my cheeks, forehead, and lastly, my lips.

I cracke my eyes open and found Carlisle smiling down at me. "Mmm, morning already?" I said, snuggling closer to him.

"No, it's only eight in the evening." He said chuckling. "I slept for three hours? It felt like only a few minutes." I said, stretching.

"Time flies when you're tired." He said.

"mm hmm." I murmured. "Did Grapefruit approach you after I lef?" I asked, grinning up at him. He laughed.

"Yes. She says that if I ran into you, to tell you that she apologizes for acting so rudely toward you during your stay in the hospital."

I laughed, "She's forgiven. Wonder what she did to my picture, though?"

"She hung it up near the nurse's station for everyone to see." I laughed, "What did people say when they saw my little note at the bottom?"

"A lot of them laughed. You're quite the little comedian, Love." He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad I can make people laugh. By the way, you owe Mmett some money."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Because I made a bet with him." I said giggling.

He let out a hearty chuckle.

"What did you bet on?"

The door opened, and Emmett came in, wallet in hand. "Father dearest, we bet fifty bucks, that ShaynaStanley's having a baby! This means, you owe me two hundred bucks. Pay up!" I laughed, and watched amused, as Carlisle got up and walked out the door. Emmett scooped me up out of bed and followed him down the hall.

A minute later, Emmett was dancing around the house, proudly holding up his two hundred dollars for the world to see. I laughed from where I sat on the couch, wedged between Jake and Carlisle.

"Welcome home, lle." Jake said grinning.

"Thanks. I missed this." I said just as Emmett ran by shouting, "I have two hundred dollars! You see them? Two. Hundred. Dollars!" He waved them in the air in front of my face.

"Yes, Mmett, I can see them." I said, grinning.

"Why do you call him that?" Carlisle asked, "It suits him. Don't you agree?" I asked as Emmett ran into the kitchen to show Bella.

I heard a girlish screech, and a few seconds later, Emmett came back in, holding a soaked wad of money in his hands.

"Mommy! Bella wet my money with the water hose in the kitchen! You know the one that's attached to the sink? Yeah, that one! She hurt my feelings, Mom!" he flopped onto the floor in front of me, pretending to cry, as he clutched the soaked money to his chest.

I couldn't help but laugh at my "son" as he flopped on the floor, crying about his money. "Emmett, don't cry." I said. Reaching down to touch his shoulder. He looked up at me, a sad expression on his face. I had to admit he was a pretty good actor.

"We can fix your money, no problem." I said smiling at him. He smiled a small smile.

"We can?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. And I know just how to do it. Jake?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Hug his money. Or sit on it."

Jake chuckled. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Of course I'm being serious. Emmett, your money will be good as new in an hour, tops." I said, reaching for the drenched money.

He handed it over reluctantly.

"Please, Jake just don't fart on it, kay? I need it for something."

"Emmett my man, do you honestly think that I would?"

"Yes, you would Jacob. Do I have to remind you of the time you let one fly at Renesmee's first birthday party?" Carlisle spoke up from beside me. I gasped.

"You did what?"

"It was an accident! I told Bella not to give me a lot of that bean dip!"

"How bad was it, Carlisle?" I asked.

"So bad that the house had to be evacuated, and aired out for almost a week." He replied.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh… Jake that is disgusting, Seth come here and sit on Emmett's money to dry it off, please?" I called out.

Seth came bounding in from the kitchen seconds later, a bowl of cherries in his hands. "Mkay. Will do, Jake scoot over. That's my spot on the couch." He said, nudging Jake's shoulder.

Jake grumbled as he got up and moved to the recliner next to the TV. Emmett sat at my feet for the next hour, asking every five minutes if his money was dry yet.

"Emmett, dude chill. My butt can only warm so fast!" Seth said as he munched on the cherries.

Emmett huffed and turne back to the TV, which was now playing a Seventh Heaven rerun. I snorted, "Since when do you wach Seventh Heaven, Emmett?"

"Since Lucy Camden, that's when." He replied.

I laughed. "Ahh, I see. I always liked Matt Camden." I said dreamily.

"Always?" he asked.

"Yep, since I first started watching it." Emmett snickered, "You do know what he studied to become, right?"

I grinned, "Yep. Guess I've always had a thing for doctors." I said laughing. Seth grinned.

"Emmett, man. Your money is finally warm!" he said, pulling the money from under his bottom.

I took it from his hands and examined it. "Looks good to me. It feels like it just came off the press. Enjoy your money, Emmett. Please do remember to stay clear of people with kitchen hoses!" I said loud enough so that Bella could hear.

Bella walked in with an evil smile on her face, "Oh yeah, little sis? You want a turn with Mister Squirt?" Emmett and I looked at each other, and started laughing. I was almost on the floor, but Carlisle lifted me up onto his lap so that I wouldn't fall.

"M-mister S-s-squirt! Y-you n-named h-h-h-h-h-him M-m-m-m-m-mister S-s-s-s-squirt!" I choked out as I continued to laugh.

I was so glad I had come home, finally. I missed all this. I grinned up at Carlisle. "Since when was he named Mister Squirt?"

"Since last year." He said, trying not to laugh.

"It sounds so dirty." I said, giggling again. Carlisle nodded, "It really does."

A/N Finally! It was about time I finished it. It was erased from my computer, I was so pissed. But now it's finally completed! Tomorrow I start school! So all reviews would be amazing! I was deeply saddened to see that I had only gotten two reviews the last chapter. Not trying to sound all bratty or anything, but I need more to motivate me to write more chapters for you guys! So, I want more reviews next chater, if that's not too much to ask for! Thank you again, ijuska and Catherine Jest Lauros, you guys are amazing!

Until next week, RoseNEmmettForever!


	23. Dating Advice and Meeting Them

A/N Hey my lovely reviewers! I got 5 reviews last chapter. A lot better than last time. Can we try for ten this time? Thank you to my reviewers: Josielove, Twiheart2795, Catherine jest Lauros, DawnsWhimsy, and Katnisspeeta89.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

March 21, 2014

I was sitting on the couch, feeding Noah when the front door suddenly flew open, and Seth came in, looking dazed, and disoriented. He looked around until he spotted me. He flopped down on the couch next to me, looking panicked.

"Mom, Mom, Mom! I need help, like now!"

I rested Noah on my shoulder to burp him.

"With what, Seth?" I asked.

"I need help with girls. Badly."

"Seth, you are a total ladies man, why would you need help? Wait… did you imprint?"

He laughed, "No, I didn't imprint. But I do have a date."

I grinned, "Aww, my little boy's got his first date!"

His cheeks turned a deep red. "Ugh, no, don't say that. My om said the same thing, before she had to run to the bathroom to throw up her breakfast." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"So, could you help me? Please?"

"Why can't Bella or Rose help?" I asked.

"Because, they're married. And let's face it, it feels awkward asking them. But you're still in the dating phase and you know, you kind of know what…" I held up a hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll help." I said.

"Yes! Thanks, I owe you one."

"Indeed you do. Here, take Noah." I handed him the now burped baby and grabbed my crutches and headed for the stairs. I finally got the hang of navigating them. I went straight for Emmett and Rose's room, where I knew I would find clothes Seth's size. Emmett was playing around with his laptop when I entered the room.

"Hey Ma." He said not even looking up from the screen.

"What are you doing, Em?" I asked going to the closet. He sighed, and stretched until his hands hit the headboard.

"Trying to figure out this game I downloaded on here."

I opened his side of the closet and skimmed through the clothes I knew Emmett would never wear. "Interesting. You sure you aren't going to wear any of this?"

"Nah, Alice gets new stuff everytime there's a change in the fashion industry or whatever, take whatever you want. Wait, why are you taking it? Just curious. Because if you're going to donate it to Goodwill, I would so write a note telling them how much it was worth, you know because it's pretty expensive and stuff."

I smiled, "It's for Seth." Emmett returned to his computer without another word.

I took a couple of dress shirts, slacks, and a brand new pair of dress shoes. Emmett noticed and said, "Want help?"

I smiled at him, "Please?"

He set his laptop on the bed, and took the clothes and shoes, and followed me to the room the wolves shared. Seth was waiting on the bed, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down.

"Thanks." I said, hugging Emmett after he put the stuff on the bed.

"Anytime, Ma." He left the room, humming some song to himself. I took a seat next to Seth.

"Okay first and foremost, you have to dress to impress." I said, handing him the dress shirts. "Why?" he asked.

"Because, girls like seeing men that are dressed like that." I said.

"So, how does Carlisle look all dressed up, then? Does he impress you?"

I felt like my cheeks were on fire. "Seth Clearwater, that's beside the point! You also might want to get her flowers. And ooh, where are you taking her? What's her name? Is she from the rez? Is she pretty? How old is—"

"Slow down Cow Girl! I can only answer so much at a time."

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at the blue dress shirt I had taken from Emett's closet.

"It's okay, Mom. Her name's Cecily. She's from California. And she's eighteen."

"Aww! In that case, you need to get her sunflowers, you know in case she misses the sun."

"Okay, sunflowers, got it."

I chuckled, "Okay, now, to the outfit."

000

000

000

Two hours later, after trimming his hair, and getting him fitted into his outfit, not to mention teaching him how to tie a tie, and making sure he didn't smell bad, we were finally ready.

"Now, to see if all this hard work paid off." I said gesturing toward him, with a grin. He held the door for me, and he followed me halfway down the stairs.

"Okay, guys! Come in here so you can tell me what you think of my hard work!" I called out.

Everyone came from all parts of the house, excited to see what I'd been up to for the past two hours.

"I'm taking a picture for Carlisle." Alice announced as she pulled out her phone.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

They all nodded. "Seth, come on down!" I called.

A few seconds later, Seth stood next to me. Alice snapped two pictures before she sent them to Carlisle. "So, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Seth my boy, if I weren't straight, I would so get that." Emmett said laughing. Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're a perve!" Rose said, smacking his head again.

"I don't know if I should feel honored, or creeped out about that last statement, Emmett." Seth said.

"Feel honored, my man, feel honored. Now go out there, and show that girl what you got! Don't for get the sunflowers!"

Seth left a few minutes later, after kissing my cheek, and thanking me profusely for helping him with his first date with Cecily.

I sat on the couch, feeling mentally exhausted. Bella was busy cleaning the house before the vampires arrived tomorrow. I'm actually a little nervous about meeting them. What if they didn't like me? I mean, what if they hated the fact that I was human? What would the Denalis say when they met me? Would they tell me it was my fault their sister was imprisoned in Italy?

Or would they actually warm up to me, and like me? All these thoughts ran through my head so fast, I was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"You okay, BellieBear?" I jumped and looked up to see Jasper looking down at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine just… a little nervous about tomorrow, that's all."

"You don't have to be nervous, Darlin' everyone'll love you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jazz. You're right. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

He frowned. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something like Carmen or Kate wanting to kill me for making their sister go to Voltera."

He sat down next to me and said, "Don't worry about that. Who gives a shit about what they think, Belle. What matters is that we love you. If they don't like you, Darlin' it's their fault. They would be missing out on someone who is sweet, loving, and caring like you. Don't ever let them tell you different."

I hugged him, "Thanks, Jazz. That made me feel tons better."

"What are sons for?" he said with a chuckle. I smiled, and went to see what I could do to help around the house.

…

…

…

March 22, 2014

"Oh, Sunshine! Sunshine! Rise and shine!"

I groaned, and pressed my face against my pillow. "Leave me alone. It's too early, Alice."

"I don't care, get up. Carlisle isn't here to defend you right now. He's on a hunt with the boys. So I'm taking advantage of him being gone. Now get the heck out of bed, because we've got to get you ready!"

I huffed, and threw the pillow at her. "Fine, Mary Alice Cullen, but you friggen' owe me."

"Oh, trust me, I will. Now up, up, up! I've only set aside so much time to make you look your best."

My leg was healing faster than the doctors had originally thought. I could move around without the crutches a lot now, I only used them when I felt that it would be too difficult for me to walk without the added support.

I hobbled to the bathroom, and sat in Alice's pink chair that she'd brought in from her room.

"So. What coven will arrive first?" I asked.

"The Denalis, of course. Then the Amazons."

I smiled, "Okay, sounds cool."

Bella brought breakfast in for me a few minutes later. Nessie sat on the floor next to my feet to eat hers. "So, Bellie bear, you think you could protect me today?" she asked before biting into her muffin.

"Why?" I asked.

"Even though he's engaged, Nahuel always flirts with me. I mean, Jake will protect me of course, but I just wanted you to you know, yell at him. Because you've got that Momma Bear quality about you already, and you don't even have kids of your own—yet."

I laughed, "Okay, I guess. But I swear, if he starts trying to flirt with me, I won't hesitate to let Carlisle know so that he can yell at him, or whatever it is men do when other guys flirt with their women."

"Yay!Thank you!

"Anytime." I said.

…

…

…

…

March 22,continued.

The guys came home five minutes ago. I'm currently sitting on the couch, with little Karissa on my lap.

"It's gonna be okay, Kid! Promise!" Seth said walking by, still all smiles from his date last night.

"I know, I just missed my little angel." I said, kissing Karissa's chubby cheek.

The rest of the family came down a few minutes later. Jessica came and took Karisa from me before leaving to Mike's Mom's house for the weekend.

"Good luck Belle. I know they'll love you." She said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Jess" I said. She left a few minutes later promising to text me when she got there.

"They'll be here in five minutes. Alice announced as we all waited anxiously for the Denalis.

Those five minutes passed by at a snail's pace. Carlisle sat next to me, as I held his hand in a death grip. Last night, I had told him about what I'd told Jasper. About my fears of what the Denalis might think.

He, like Jasperhad told me not to worry. It didn't matter what they thought. I felt better after he said that. Now my stomach was doing all sorts of flips and flops as we waited for them to arrive.

They all looked toward the door exactly five minutes after Alice had said they'd be here. I heard footsteps outside, and I inhaled through my nose. I didn't want to open my mouth, for fear that I might blow chunks on the floor. I was that nervous.

They rang the bell, and Carlisle got up to open it. When he did, a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, Carlisle. How nice it is to see you again! May we come in?"

"Hello, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett. Come in." I swallowed hard. Edward Jasper and Emmett stood in front of me, protectively.

Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly as they walked in. The first two that I noticed must have been Carmen and Eleazar. They were both beautiful, of course. They had an olive tone to their skin. And they both had dark hair.

The next one was Kate. Of course, I'd already met her and Garrett before. They ran over and greeted the family before Carmen asked, "And where is the new addition to the family? I am dying to meet her."

Carlisle took my hand in his and helped me up before presenting me to the Denalis.

They just stared at me for a long time, not saying a word. Kate was the first to say something.

"She's still as beautiful and as tiny as I remember her. Get over here and give me a hug~" She stepped forward, and rapped her arms tightly around me.

I laughed, the sound muffled by her sweater. "Sorry about what my sister did to you, Annabelle. I can't believe her. I think I speak for the rest of my family when I say you are now considered another one of our extended family. Do you agree, guys?"

Carmen nodded, "Of course, Bien benida, Annabelle." She said, hugging me. I hugged her back. I felt stupid for not believing what Jasper and Carlisle had told me.

"I should have so bet with you." Jasper said a few minutes later as we sat on the couch waiting for the Amazons to arrive.

"Shut up." I said, swatting his arm.

"What? I was right!" he whined.

"And so was Annabelle when she said Seth's butt would dry my cash, but you didn't see me complaining, did you, Jazz?" Emmett said as he wedged himself between us.

"Hey! I was here first!" Jasper said, pushing Emmett off the couch.

"But I'm the oldest, Jasper." Emmett said, sitting up on the floor, smirking at him.

"Guys, you don't have to argue over this. Here, I'll make it easy. How about I sit in the middle of—"

"I thought about that. Okay." Emett said, before sitting on my other side, humming "Girls just want to have fun" to himself.

"Such a kiss ass." Jasper muttered as Edward and Carlisle came to sit with us. The girls were already squealing and talking about shopping.

"Didn't I tell you it would go okay?" Carlisle said. I laughed, "Yes." I said as Emmett laughed quietly.

"This is why you should listen to Dad more often."

"Emmett, do you ever shut up?" Jasper asked, throwing a pen that was lying on the coffee table at him.

Emmett threw it back and said, "Yes, I do I was just making a point, Dumbass." He said, standing up, and glaring at him.

"Emmett, the language." I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said grinning at me. He walked over to Garrett and Eleazar, who were having some sort of conversation about mountain lions and cows… um… okay then.

Carlisle took his spot and casually slipped his arm around my waist, just as the doorbell rang and Nessie ran to get it.

"Zafrina may seem scary at first, but you'll grow used to her after a while." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smiling at me.

Nessie squealed, "Zafrina! I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, child! May we come in? I would really like to take a peek at the new addition to this ever growing family of yours."

Nessie laughed and stepped aside.

I was a little startled by hers and her covens' appearance. They had huge frames, and loud voices. They were definitely something to look at.

She searched the room with her crimson eyes until they fell on me, and we stared at each other.

"My, my, Carlisle. You certainly do know how to choose!"

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"What's your name, honey?" she asked walking toward me. I smiled.

"My name's Annabelle. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, child! How old are you? You don't look a day over sixteen!"

I laughed, "I turned eighteen last month."

"So young! I like it. I've heard great things about you. From Renesmee of course!"

"Thank you, I've heard great things about you too! You gift sounds amazing!" I said.

"Yes!Yes! I'll have to show you sometime! After the rest of the gathering arrives, of course! Alice dear! Who's next?"

"Peter and Charlotte. They'll be here in a minute. Peter has decided to carry Charlotte the rest of the way. He's very excited to see Jasper again."

"And Carlisle's girl." Emmett added with a lopsided smile in my direction.

"Ahh!" Zafrina said laughing.

Peter didn't bother to knock. He barged in, two suitcases and a woman in hand.

"Afternoon, Cullens! Amazons! And hello gorgeous!" he said dropping his armload on the ground and running toward Carlisle and I. He grabbed me off the couch and spun me around, before planting a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

"Damn, she's hot, Carlisle!" I blushe deeply and sighed, "Oh no! Another Emmett!" I said dramatically placing my hand over my heart, as if shocked by the ordeal. I burst into laughter, Carlisle and the others laughing with me while Peter said,

"You bet! Where else do you think Emmett got his awesome sense of humor from? And I swear, I will make you the same way. Carlisle, I propose a deal with you. You let me take your mate away from you for two months, and I'll try your guys' weird carnivorous sounding diet. Sound good? Yeah? Cool, Alice, go pack her bags!"

Everyone laughed again. "I'm sorry." Carlisle said, "But I'm afraid I can't accept that proposal." He said taking me from Peter's arms.

"And why not? This is not cool dude!"

"Because… what if I get hurt?" I asked.

"I'll run ya all the way back here. I promise." Peter said grinning cheekily at me.

"How about you visit us more often?" I offered.

"If I do, will I get to pull numerous pranks on you?"

?No!" I practically shouted.

"Will I get to call you Bellerofagus?"

Emmett started laughing loudly when Peter said this.

"Wow!" I said giggling. "Not even Emmett thought up that one." I said.

"Well, duh, he's not the master of all humor, like myself! So, do I get to call you Bellerofagus?"

"Fine. But please, no pranks, no perverted jokes—Emmet already has that covered. And so does Bella ask her about MisterSquirt later. Sound good?"

Peter patted my shoulder.

"Sounds blooddy fabulous to me."

I laughed, and felt completely at ease with him already.

"And if he breaks any of your rules, he'll get a spanking!" Charlotte said from where she now sat across the room, with Rose, Alice, and Kate.

I laughed. "How evil! Bet he's had a lot of those recently, am I right?"

"Oh, of course!" Charlotte said smiling at me. "Why just the other day we—"

"Don't even dare tell the story!" Peter said holding his hands up in front of him.

"Such a baby." Charlotte said rolling her eyes.

"Proud of it too! How else do I get you int bed when—"

"Too much information for me!" I said, covering my ears.

"Ahh, c'mon, Bellerofagus! When you and Carlisle get married, that's all you guys will wanna do. Trust me I would know from experience the first two or—"

Stop!" I shrieked, my face was probably as red as a firetruck now. I buried my face in Carlisle's shirt, waiting for him to go on. But he never did.

He just laughed and said, "Oh, get that pretty little face back out here! More people are here to see you!" I lifted my head from Carlisle's chest and saw a few people in the doorway.

It was Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus and another woman whom face I didn't recognize. Behind them, were Nahuel, and someone else.

"Annabelle, my darling! How nice it is to see you out of the hospital!" Caius said, rushing forward to hug me.

"Glad to see you too, Caius!" I said hugging him back.

"We came with two people who really wanted to meet you. Actually, I think you've already met Nahuel His aunt Huelen wanted to meet you, too. Is that alright?"

I smiled, "Of course." I said.

She stepped forward, Nahuel close behind, looking guilty.

"Hello. My name is Huelen. It's very nice to meet you." She said taking my hand In hers.

"Very nice to meet you too." I said smiling at her.

Nahuel stepped forward and took my other hand in his. "Annabelle I am so sorry for what Tanya has done. I feel like it is my fault for leaving and—"

"Nonsense." I said, "It isn't your fault. You dindn't know. You're forgiven." I said, hoping he'd feel better.

"Thank you." He said, looking relieved as he stepped back with his Aunt.

More people came after that. I met the Irish Coven, the Romanians, and even a lone nomad named Alistair, who had heard about the vampires of the world reuniniting at the Cullen house, again.

The wolves came a while later, and they were pleased to meet their old friends again. Nessie stuck to my side when she could. Nahuel still flirted with her, and Jake had to keep from ripping his head off.

I couldn't wait to talk to all of them and get to know them all better. I knew I had totally over reacted to what they would think of me. I felt stupid right about now. I was happy that Tanya hadn't come yet. They must have had her up in Voltera, under the watchful eye of their best guards.

I was really looking forward to the time they would all spend here.

A/N Soooooo? I know! I know! I finally updated after almost three weeks! You guys have no idea how much I missed Fanfition! Senior year is amazing though! I am so happy that there were five reviews for this chapter! I know I said that up above, but seriously, that made my day when I saw it. More coming soon! Yeah, if you review, you get a teaser! Thank you again to my lovely reviewers for the previous chapter. Chocolate chip cookies for all of you! So, please, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Oh, before I forget, I closed the poll! I'll have another one up soon. Also, this story is almost drawing to a close! I know, sad! But of course, this wouldn't be complete without a sequel, right? It's already in the works! Don't have a title for it yet, so yeah. Thank you again for you have any ideas for future chapters, or the sequel, don't hesitate to ask, or talk to me about them. I am open to ideas. Until next time!

RoseNEmmettForever


End file.
